


Beautiful Monster

by Mary_Spn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jensen, Bullying, Drama, Drug Abuse, Family Drama, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Obsession, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Possible Character Death, Romance, Top Jared, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Spn/pseuds/Mary_Spn
Summary: Jensen acredita no melhor das pessoas e acha que o amor pode transformá-las. Mas quando o dano é grande demais, será que vale a pena continuar lutando, ou isso apenas se tornou uma obsessão?





	1. Capítulo 1

O flash da câmera disparava, enquanto uma menininha de seis anos, com longos cabelos cacheados, sorria e fazia poses dentro do estúdio, sendo orientada pela mãe e pelo fotógrafo. Jensen amava o seu trabalho e ficava sempre maravilhado com o resultado dele, apesar de achar que crianças eram naturalmente fotogênicas, e ficavam bem de qualquer maneira. Provavelmente devido à sua pureza e inocência.

Depois de terminada a sessão de fotos, o loiro de 28 anos dava o tratamento necessário às imagens e as imprimia, admirado com a perfeição com que tinha conseguido captar cada momento. Era como se elas tivessem vida própria.

Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que o horário do expediente já havia terminado. Era um estúdio pequeno, onde só trabalhavam ele, seu chefe e mais dois funcionários. Era tão desligado do mundo à sua volta, que nem tinha percebido quando todos tinham ido embora.

Era sempre assim. Costumava se concentrar tanto em seu trabalho que passava o dia sem sequer conversar com seus colegas. Sabia que eles o chamavam de nerd, esquisito e antissocial, entre outras coisas. Estavam certos. Nunca dera abertura para que o conhecessem de verdade. Vivia em seu próprio mundo, cheio de cores, onde podia enxergar as pessoas através da lente de uma câmera. E, no seu mundo, tudo era perfeito.

Pegou o cartão de memória da sua câmera pessoal, que guardava em seu bolso, e o inseriu no computador. Abriu a primeira imagem e passou os dedos pela tela, fechando os olhos por um momento. Era como se pudesse senti-lo. Os fios de cabelos castanhos esvoaçando, o brilho no olhar, o sorriso perfeito, formando covinhas em seu rosto...

As imagens não precisavam de retoques, eram sempre perfeitas. Ou talvez nem mesmo as imagens pudessem fazer jus à sua perfeição. Elas mostravam toda a sua beleza, sim, mas havia algo mais, algo que irradiava daquele ser humano, capaz de contagiar o mundo à sua volta. Ou era apenas Jensen quem se sentia enfeitiçado por ele?

A próxima imagem tinha um ângulo completamente diferente. Mostrava o seu pescoço, a cabeça voltada para trás e os olhos semi-fechados. Jensen fechou novamente os olhos, podendo quase ouvir o som daquela gargalhada. O bom de fotografar alguém sem ser notado, era a naturalidade das imagens. Não estava posando, estava simplesmente sendo ele mesmo, ali.

Ele mesmo? – Jensen riu com a ironia, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por sua face. Havia tanto mistério envolvendo aquele homem, que Jensen pensou se alguém, algum dia, realmente soubera quem ele é de verdade. Provavelmente nem ele mesmo sabia. Mas Jensen queria descobrir e faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para satisfazer a sua curiosidade e os seus desejos mais secretos.

Imprimiu cada uma das fotos, feliz com o resultado, colocou-as em um envelope pardo e as levou para o seu apartamento. Ao chegar lá, guardou-as em uma caixinha de madeira, como se fossem uma jóia preciosa, e foi para o chuveiro.

Depois de um banho demorado, onde se aliviou, pensando nas imagens que acabara de imprimir, Jensen vestiu apenas um roupão felpudo e abriu a geladeira, ficando frustrado com o que via. Restos de comida chinesa que pedira no dia anterior, refrigerante e leite. Era tudo o que tinha. Acariciou a própria barriga, se dando conta do quanto tinha emagrecido. Talvez devesse cuidar melhor da própria alimentação. Nunca fora o tipo vaidoso, mas gostava de cuidar da sua aparência. Talvez algum dia ele o enxergasse e, quando isso acontecesse, precisaria estar em boa forma.

Pensou em pedir uma pizza, mas era sexta-feira e sabia exatamente onde ele estaria. Vestiu-se, tentando parecer casual, e foi até o bar.

Sentou-se em uma mesa no canto, onde ninguém o perturbaria. Gostava das coisas assim; ali poderia passar despercebido ou até mesmo ser invisível, exceto pelo garçom.

Pediu um hambúrguer e uma porção pequena de fritas, uma cerveja e ficou ali, apenas observando. Não demorou para que ele chegasse, seguido por dois amigos.

Não. Jared Padalecki não tinha amigos, apenas pessoas com interesses em comum ou, melhor ainda, pessoas que lhe eram úteis de alguma maneira, e conseguiam manter o seu interesse. Jensen o observava há muito tempo e conhecia cada sorriso, cada gesto…

As pessoas o adoravam. Além de ser lindo, ter um corpo incrível e uma mente brilhante, Jared era sempre muito simpático, e bastava um daqueles sorrisos para conquistar as pessoas ao seu redor. Se elas soubessem…

Jensen não poderia usar sua câmera, pois o bar estava lotado e não passaria despercebido, mas usou o seu celular. Cada momento era precioso e precisava ser registrado. Jensen queria guardar cada sorriso, cada movimento, cada expressão em seu rosto.

Era como se pudesse tê-lo de alguma forma. Era como se conseguisse enxergar a sua alma através das lentes.

Não demorou para que Jared deixasse o bar, acompanhado de um dos amigos.

Jensen não precisava seguí-lo, sabia exatamente para onde ele iria. Sentindo-se patético, dirigiu até a boate, que ficava há alguns quarteirões dali.

Música alta demais, pista de dança lotada, suor, fumaça, bebidas e drogas… Jensen jamais se acostumaria com aquilo.

Nunca gostara de baladas, sempre fora um romântico. Sair para jantar ou ficar em casa vendo filmes e namorando no sofá, eram os seus programas favoritos. Seus colegas de trabalho zombavam, dizendo que tinha espírito de velho. Jensen costumava dizer que apenas tinha bom gosto.

Porém, Jared não era o tipo que namorava. Ele apenas fazia sexo, e sempre com pessoas diferentes, o que deixava Jensen doente.

Doente de ciúmes.

Queria ser ele a estar naqueles braços fortes. Queria ser ele a tocar sua pele bronzeada, a sentí-lo dentro de si e estar dentro dele. Queria fodê-lo tão forte… até fazer com que perdesse o fôlego. Queria fazê-lo gozar gostoso e observar a sua face depois do gozo... Mas não através da lente de uma câmera.

Jared estava na pista, dançando com dois caras. Era a visão mais sexy que Jensen tivera em muito tempo.

Os cabelos suados, grudados na testa, o rosto afogueado… era perfeito. Um dos homens dançava na sua frente e o beijava ou agarrava a sua cintura.

O de trás beijava seu pescoço e se esfregava nele, rebolando seus quadris, numa dança sensual.

Jensen estava duro, só de olhar.

Nunca seria um deles, e constatar aquilo doía como o inferno...

Jared nunca o notara, era como se Jensen fosse invisível. E o loiro só conseguia se perguntar: Por quê?

Jensen não era tolo. Sabia que era um homem muito bonito e cobiçado. Mas isso não bastava... Há algum tempo, num ato de loucura, ou talvez influenciado pela quantidade de álcool em sua mente, Jensen tinha gastado boa parte do seu salário, pagando um sujeito que sequer conhecia, para apresentá-lo a Jared, como se fosse seu amigo.

O cara aceitou seu dinheiro, provavelmente a grana mais fácil que ele ganhou em sua vida, e os apresentou.

Jensen sentiu suas pernas tremerem e estava prestes a desmaiar quando Jared apertou a sua mão e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, com aquele habitual sorriso forçado no rosto, e saiu, nunca mais olhando para a cara de Jensen desde então.

Jared era um maldito filho da puta, e havia sempre dezenas de homens bonitos ao redor dele o tempo todo, fazendo fila para poder chupar o seu pau.

Mas apenas dois tipos de pessoas interessavam a ele: as que tinham muito dinheiro, e as que lhe forneciam drogas.

Jensen não era um deles.

Tudo o que desejava era que Jared o enxergasse, que ele percebesse que Jensen era o homem certo, que ele caísse de amores, e...

Seria demais pedir um final feliz?

Jared precisava desesperadamente de ajuda, ele só não tinha se dado conta disso, ainda. E Jensen queria ajudá-lo, queria mantê-lo longe das drogas e cuidar dele. Queria amá-lo, incondicionalmente.

Padalecki era só mais uma vítima. Era o que a vida fazia com as pessoas, afinal. Ou pelo menos era o que Jensen queria acreditar, embora, no fundo, sabia que as escolhas tinham sido dele.

O homem moreno, objeto dos seus desejos mais profundos, tinha um emprego em uma corretora de seguros, cujo proprietário era ninguém menos do que Thomas Welling, o milionário de quem Jared era amante.

Obviamente, ele mal aparecia no trabalho. Estava sempre ocupado, correndo, malhando, dormindo seu sono de beleza e cuidando do seu corpo. E que corpo!

Atualmente era Welling quem o bancava, e antes dele foram outros homens, geralmente mais velhos. O carro que Jared dirigia, o apartamento luxuoso onde vivia, as roupas de grife, sua coleção de relógios caríssimos, tinham sido presentes de seus amantes.

Talvez por isso, tudo o que Jensen mais desejava era ser rico. Se tivesse dinheiro, não se importaria em gastar cada centavo com ele. Mas como era um sujeito de classe média e precisava trabalhar para sustentar a si mesmo, Jensen tinha que contar com a sorte.

Sorte esta que não existia.

Olhou com desânimo quando viu Jared sair com um dos caras em direção ao banheiro. Sabia exatamente onde tudo iria terminar. Provavelmente Jared receberia um boquete e voltaria para a pista, tão drogado quanto podia.

E Jensen continuaria ali, observando-o de longe, como o ser patético e sem nenhum amor próprio que era.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

Fechou os olhos e recusou-se a pensar. A trilha molhada de beijos através da pele das suas costas lhe causavam arrepios e sensações que iam diretamente para o seu pau, que estava duro e pressionado contra os lençóis macios.

Sentiu os dedos lhe abrindo e então seu quadril sendo levantado. As mãos agarravam sua cintura com tanta força enquanto era fodido, que provavelmente deixariam marcas em sua pele branca.

\- Jared… Jared… - Gemia abafado contra o travesseiro, quando um último impulso o fez gozar e o corpo do outro desabar sobre o seu.

Ainda sentiu alguns beijos em seus ombros e pescoço, antes de cair no sono, sem sequer olhar para o rosto do seu amante.

Quando Jensen acordou, sua cabeça latejava, seu corpo estava nu e grudento, embora saciado, e podia sentir um gosto amargo de uísque e sabe-se lá o que mais em sua boca, fazendo-o sentir vontade de vomitar.

\- Pensei que você não fosse acordar nunca - A voz o fez pular de susto.

\- Somerhalder - Jensen cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, bufando.

\- Sua geladeira estava vazia, então eu fui às compras, na mercearia aqui da rua. Fiz café, torradas, ovos com bacon. Na verdade eu não faço ideia do que você gosta pela manhã, mas eu faço panquecas deliciosas, se preferir.

\- Ian - Jensen sentou-se na cama e usou o travesseiro para cobrir a própria virilha, já que os lençóis estavam espalhados pelo chão. - Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos combinado…

\- Sexo casual? - O outro se aproximou, parando diante da cama. - Preparar o seu café não é um pedido de casamento, Jensen - Falou, sorrindo.

\- Não é o café, é… supostamente, você deveria ter ido embora, e não dormido aqui - Jensen não gostava de imaginar ninguém perambulando pelo seu apartamento enquanto dormia, invadindo a sua privacidade.

\- Me desculpe, mas depois desse tempo todo, eu pensei que…

\- Desse tempo todo? Nós transamos duas? Três vezes?

\- Sete.

\- Sete - Jensen fez uma nota mental para não permitir que aquilo se repetisse. Por mais que Ian fosse lindo e gostoso na cama, não passava de um garoto rico e mimado, que achava que podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Jensen não seria sua mercadoria. Estava carente na noite anterior e acabou afogando as mágoas em seus braços, mas aquilo não iria se repetir. Não pela oitava vez.

\- Você sabe que está perdendo o seu tempo.

\- O quê? - Jensen de repente se deu conta que Ian falava alguma coisa...

\- Jared. Ele não quer nada com você, Jensen. Ou melhor, ele não quer nada com ninguém.

\- Jared? Por que você está falando dele? - Estranhou.

\- Você gemeu o seu nome o tempo todo, enquanto nós…

\- Ora, cale a boca.

\- O cara não vale à pena, e você sabe disso.

\- Eu falei pra calar a boca! - Jensen pulou da cama e empurrou Ian contra a parede, mantendo-o lá com uma mão em seu peito, seus olhos faiscando de raiva.

\- Eu sou louco por você - Ian respondeu. Os olhos tristes e sua voz não mais do que um sussurro.

Jensen finalmente o soltou e voltou para procurar por suas roupas.

\- Você deveria ir, agora.

\- Eu só espero que você não se arrependa, Ackles - Ian falou enquanto vestia suas roupas. - Aproveite o seu café da manhã - Saiu batendo a porta com força excessiva.

J2

Jared não saberia dizer se era o celular vibrando, ou a sua cabeça latejando, quando abriu os olhos e encontrou-se sentado sobre os calcanhares no chão do banheiro, com a cabeça descansando sobre a borda do vaso sanitário.

Riu da própria desgraça, tentando se levantar e se amaldiçoou ao sentir a cabeça latejar ainda mais.

Estava nu e descalço, provavelmente sua ideia inicial era ir até o chuveiro, mas não conseguira chegar até ele. Se levantou finalmente e olhou-se no espelho… cabelos desgrenhados, olheiras profundas e vômito seco grudado em sua bochecha… Deprimente.

Escovou os dentes, tentando se livrar do gosto horrível em sua boca e então foi para o banho; quando saiu, sentia-se um pouco melhor.

O celular continuava vibrando no chão do banheiro, ao lado do vaso sanitário e Jared finalmente o apanhou, caminhando de volta para o quarto e se atirando na cama.

\- Seja lá qual for a sua ideia de diversão hoje, eu estou impossibilitado - Falou ao atender a chamada de Tom.

Colocou o aparelho no viva voz e ouviu uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha.

\- A noite foi tão ruim? - Welling perguntou, divertido.

\- A noite foi boa. A ressaca está sendo ruim.

\- Você não tem jeito, Jared - Tom voltou a ficar sério. - Minha esposa irá viajar, então eu quero que você me encontre amanhã, no nosso lugar. Eu irei pela manhã, então você pode chegar próximo ao horário do almoço.

\- Você vai cozinhar pra mim? - Jared deu risadas.

\- Vai sonhando - Tom rolou os olhos, mesmo que o outro não o estivesse vendo. - E Jared… Dê uma maneirada e comporte-se hoje à noite, porque eu não quero você com ressaca amanhã, ok? Preciso de você bem… disposto.

\- Eu sempre me comporto, Tom. Me senti ofendido, agora.

\- Idiota! - Thomas riu e encerrou a ligação.

Jared gemeu de dor e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro. O dia seria longo…

Depois de tomar alguns analgésicos e dormir por mais uma hora, finalmente se levantou, vestiu um dos seus ternos caros e foi para o trabalho. Normalmente não compareceria, depois de ter cometido alguns exageros na noite de quinta, mas tinha uma reunião agendada com Hilarie Burton, sua melhor cliente.

\- Jared querido - A mulher o abraçou. - Isso é injusto, sabia? Parece que você está há noites sem dormir e ainda assim continua lindo.

\- Só um pouco de ressaca - Jared piscou, dando de ombros e se sentou atrás da sua mesa, oferecendo a poltrona da frente para que Hilarie se sentasse. - Quem nunca? - Brincou, sorrindo.

\- Você está certo. Tem mesmo é que aproveitar. Tão jovem ainda… - Olhou-o de cima a baixo. - Sinto saudades desse tempo. De repente você se casa, e…

\- Oh, não me diga que o Jeffrey não tem te tratado feito uma rainha?

\- Não, eu não posso reclamar. Embora ele passe mais tempo no trabalho, do que qualquer outro ser humano.

O moreno sorriu, pensando se Hilarie algum dia desconfiara que o seu marido fora amante de Jared por quase três anos, e que a cobertura onde ele morava, tinha sido praticamente toda bancada por ele. Não. Provavelmente não, ou ela não estaria ali, toda sorridente, sentada à sua frente. Jeffrey sempre fora um homem muito discreto, o que era de se esperar, para o dono de uma das maiores redes de joalherias do Estado.

Voltaram a falar de negócios; apesar de todo o dinheiro que possuía, Hilarie não fazia o tipo madame, pelo contrário, estava sempre diretamente envolvida e tratava de alguns assuntos, como o seguro das empresas do marido, pessoalmente.

Jared ainda não entendia, era como Jeffrey havia mantido os contratos com a seguradora de Tom, mesmo depois que romperam, há alguns meses. Tinha que admitir que, mesmo depois de todo o tempo em que passaram juntos, o homem ainda o surpreendia.

J2

As noites de sextas-feiras de Jensen já haviam se tornado uma rotina. Apesar de não curtir o local, aquela boate gay já estava se tornando um ambiente familiar. Nunca se cansaria de observá-lo dançando, seu corpo se esfregando no homem à sua frente, os cabelos úmidos de suor, a camiseta justa agarrada em seu peito. Embora talvez já estivesse cansado de ser ignorado, de ser invisível para o homem que considerava um deus.

Ian tinha certa razão… Jared não valia à pena. Mas o que fazer, quando o coração de Jensen dizia o contrário? Quando o moreno era a primeira coisa em que Jensen pensava pela manhã, e a última antes de dormir? Quando ele fazia parte dos seus melhores sonhos, e dos piores pesadelos?

Apesar do medo e de já não saber mais lidar com a rejeição, o loiro sabia que teria que arriscar. Não, ainda não estava disposto a desistir.

Observou o alvo dos seus desejos por mais algum tempo, comprou uma bebida para si e caminhou em sua direção. Jared agora estava parado ao lado da pista de dança, bebendo com os caras de sempre, e flertando de longe com um garotinho que não deveria ter mais do que 21 anos.

Jensen ficou à espreita, e quando viu Jared dar o primeiro passo em direção ao garoto, esbarrou "sem querer", derrubando parte da sua bebida na camiseta do moreno.

\- Filho da puta! - Jared deu um passo para trás, olhando para a própria camiseta e então encarou Jensen. - Você não olha por onde anda?

\- Eu… - Jensen sentiu seu coração disparar no peito, ao encarar os olhos de Jared assim, tão próximos… Ainda não tinha certeza sobre a sua cor, algumas vezes eles pareciam verde oliva, às vezes castanhos e até mesmo azulados… - Me desculpe, eu estava distraído, eu...

Ao ser ignorado, Jensen seguiu um Jared muito puto em direção ao banheiro.

\- Droga! - O moreno olhou-se no espelho.

\- Eu posso limpar, eu… Eu realmente sinto muito - Jensen se desculpou, levemente arrependido, afinal, sua intenção não era deixá-lo tão bravo.

\- Sente muito? - Jared forçou uma risada. - Eu acabei de perder a melhor foda da noite por causa da sua estupidez! Tire a camisa.

\- O quê? - Jensen ainda ficou parado por algum tempo, boca aberta e os olhos fixos nos bíceps e peitoral nu do moreno, que tinha acabado de tirar a sua camiseta molhada.

Apesar de puto, Jared deu um sorrisinho presunçoso, ao perceber o olhar do loiro sobre si.

\- Eu quero a sua camiseta - Jared por fim repetiu. - Não posso ir embora assim - Sinalizou para que Jensen a tirasse e empurrou sua própria camiseta parcialmente molhada nas mãos do loiro.

Jensen fez o que o outro pediu, se amaldiçoando quando Jared vestiu sua camiseta, que ficou mais justa do que a que vestia anteriormente, destacando ainda mais os seus músculos.

Ao desviar o olhar do corpo do outro e voltar à realidade, Jensen percebeu os olhos do moreno seguirem dos seus mamilos para a sua boca, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Mas a alegria de Jensen durou pouco, porque no instante seguinte, Brian, um dos "amigos" de Jared, entrou no banheiro, à sua procura.

\- Ei Jared! - Essa boate está uma porcaria hoje, o Murray achou um lugar melhor, vamos lá.

\- Posso ir com vocês? - Jensen perguntou rapidamente, ao ver Jared se afastar, seguindo o outro cara. Talvez não fosse boa ideia, mas o que mais poderia fazer? Era a primeira vez que o moreno lhe dirigira alguma atenção, ainda que não fosse o tipo de atenção que o loiro desejava.

\- Claro. Você empatou a minha foda, o mínimo que pode fazer é me pagar um boquete, hã? - Jared riu e pegou Jensen pelo braço, o levando junto com ele em direção ao estacionamento.

\- Ei Murray - Jared jogou as chaves do seu carro para o loiro, para que dirigisse e deixou que Brian se sentasse com ele na frente, enquanto entrou no banco de trás com Jensen.

Jensen de repente se deu conta de que estava sem camisa, dentro de um carro com estranhos e nem sabia para onde estavam indo. Mas Jared estava ali, então tinha que valer à pena. pelo menos era o que esperava.

Quando Jensen percebeu, o moreno levou sua mão até a virilha dele, que já estava com a braguilha aberta, enquanto sentia a boca e a língua dele em seus mamilos.

Sua mão tremendo levemente, devido à ansiedade, Jensen libertou o membro semi ereto de Jared, a não demorou para deixá-lo totalmente duro. Tocou desde as bolas até a cabeça, sentindo cada nervura, cada centímetro de pele. Jared era grande e circuncidado, exatamente como Jensen imaginava.

\- Vocês dois… pelo amor de deus! Chad reclamou, observando-os pelo espelho retrovisor, enquanto dirigia.

\- É o meu carro, Murray - Jared falou, e então empurrou a cabeça de Jensen em direção à sua virilha. - Aproveite o show.

Não era como o loiro havia sonhado… apenas ele e Jared, fazendo amor sob a luz do luar, depois de um jantar romântico; mas não perderia a oportunidade.

Deu o melhor de si, lambendo e sugando, levando tudo o que podia em sua boca e sentindo-o profundamente em sua garganta. Com o canto do olho, percebeu Jared deitar a cabeça para trás, com os olhos semicerrados. Devido à música alta destro do carro, não podia ouvir seus gemidos, mas Jensen sabia o quanto era bom no que fazia, e podia sentir o corpo do outro respondendo aos seus estímulos. Sentiu os dedos dele agarrarem seus cabelos, e o seu quadril empurrando e empurrando, em busca de alívio.

Logo o líquido quente e espesso preencheu sua garganta e Jensen engoliu, continuando a sugá-lo, até não restar nenhuma gota.

O moreno riu alto, extasiado, e Jensen aproveitou este momento para beijá-lo. Jared não decepcionou. O beijo era ainda melhor do que o loiro havia sonhado… A boca dele tomando a sua de um jeito faminto, forte, possessivo.

Então o carro parou e Jared fechou suas calças e saiu dele, deixando Jensen para trás. O loiro ainda levou algum tempo para processar o que estava acontecendo, então tentou seguí-lo para dentro da boate. O lugar estava lotado e havia pouca luz e muita fumaça… levou algum tempo, e quando Jensen finalmente o avistou, Jared estava em um canto, beijando outro homem, seus corpos praticamente se fundindo contra a parede.

Percebeu que ainda estava sem camisa, segurando a camiseta molhada de Jared em sua mão. De repente se tornou difícil respirar… Seguiu para fora da boate, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Seu sonho tinha terminado, antes mesmo de começar.

Encostou-se na parede externa e respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Olhou ao redor, e sequer sabia onde estava. Longe de casa, não havia nenhum conhecido por perto, nem podia chamar Ian para lhe consolar.

Apanhou seu celular no bolso da calça e chamou um táxi, sentindo-se sozinho e perdido, assim como a sua vida sempre fora.

_Continua…_


	3. Capítulo 3

Aos sábados, geralmente Jensen só trabalhava até o meio-dia, mas concordara em fazer um ensaio para um casal, que levou praticamente a tarde inteira.

Era um belo casal. As fotos eram naturais, sem nenhuma grande produção; algumas flores, roupas casuais, nada de extravagante. Os sorrisos eram sinceros, alguns beijos, os toques das mãos… Havia amor em cada gesto e Jensen fez questão de capturá-los com perfeição. Apesar de ter sido feito ali mesmo, no estúdio, o resultado tinha surpreendido.

Quando o casal se fora e Jensen iniciou o tratamento nas imagens, sua mente vagou… Imaginou Jared ali, posando para ele. Os cabelos propositalmente desalinhados, dando um ar de rebeldia, as covinhas se destacando em seu sorriso… Seu verdadeiro sorriso, não o que ele costumava usar. Jensen queria capturar o brilho dos seus olhos, que eram tão misteriosos quanto ele, queria capturar e sentir o toque da mão dele na sua, seus lábios…

Depois de ter experimentado a textura deles, Jensen pensou que nunca mais pudesse beijar alguém. Tinha sido um momento único, perfeito. Então as lembranças do restante da noite lhe vieram à mente, e o loiro desligou o computador, sabendo que não conseguiria fazer mais nada que prestasse naquele dia.

Jared provavelmente nem se lembrava daquela noite, sequer se lembraria da existência patética de Jensen. Qualquer ser humano com um pingo de amor próprio, o mandaria se foder e seguiria em frente, mas tudo o que Jensen podia pensar era em uma nova maneira de chegar até ele.

Então lembrou-se da festa para a qual Ian havia lhe convidado, antes de terem aquela briga. Seria na próxima sexta-feira e Jared com certeza estaria lá.

Ainda que soubesse que provavelmente seria ignorado mais uma vez, seu coração se encheu de esperanças. Poderia estar perto dele e, ainda que não fosse o suficiente, às vezes era tudo o que importava.

J2

Tom Welling sempre tivera um senso de humor agradável e o espírito jovem para um idoso de 42 anos, Jared costumava brincar. E o melhor de tudo, era que ele não impunha regras, nem se preocupava com o que Jared fazia quando não estava com ele, ao contrário de Morgan.

Desde que Jared estivesse disponível quando solicitasse a sua companhia, tudo estava ótimo e por isso o que tinham funcionava perfeitamente bem.

Porque se havia algo que dinheiro algum no mundo poderia comprar, e de que Jared jamais abriria mão, era a sua liberdade. Ninguém jamais lhe diria o que fazer e, principalmente, ninguém tocaria o seu corpo sem a sua permissão. Não mais.

Welling ainda dormia na manhã de domingo, enquanto Jared já tinha saído para correr pela praia e nadado por quase uma hora. Era algo que invejava em algumas pessoas, a capacidade de dormir um sono tranquilo, algo que Jared não fazia desde criança. A não ser que estivesse muito bêbado, ou apelasse para os remédios.

Sentou-se nos degraus da escada que dava para a areia da praia, seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados, pingando água do mar e acendeu um baseado, para relaxar.

\- Me sinto privilegiado ao acordar pela manhã e ter essa vista perfeita… só pra mim - Tom falou com a voz ainda rouca de sono. Jared se virou para trás e sorriu ao ver que o outro se referia a ele, e não a paisagem.

\- Você é tão brega - Jared riu e lhe ofereceu o cigarro, quando o mais velho se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Eu sou? - Tom gargalhou, tragando o cigarro - Como você consegue fumar isso logo pela manhã?

\- Já passa das onze - Jared deu de ombros. - Não quer dar um mergulho? A água está ótima.

\- Não. Acabei de acordar, eu odeio pessoas dispostas pela manhã - Reclamou. - Mas se o seu pau não estiver enrugado demais pela água fria, eu tenho alguma disposição para outras coisas - Thomas sorriu, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos molhados do moreno.

Jared gargalhou, jogou o cigarro fora e se beijaram. Logo estavam deitados no chão da sala, sem se preocuparem com a areia ou a água salgada que pingava do corpo do moreno.

Já estavam nus quando Thomas lambeu as gotas salgadas do seus pescoço e peitoral, descendo pelo abdômen até a sua virilha, que, a propósito, não estava nada enrugado. Chupou-o e se sentou sobre o seu quadril, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, enquanto pegou o lubrificante e preparou a si mesmo.

Thomas não era um homem de frescuras, algo que Jared gostava nele. Ele simplesmente tomava o que queria, sem pudores. E tê-lo cavalgando sobre o seu pau, além de prazeroso, era uma visão sexy da porra, Jared jamais poderia reclamar.

Almoçaram em um restaurante próximo e voltaram para a casa. Thomas teria que estar de volta na manhã seguinte, antes que a sua mulher voltasse de viagem.

\- Você trouxe? - Estavam deitados na cama, lado a lado, nus, conversando sobre a vida. Ou pelo menos Welling falava sobre si mesmo, porque Jared dificilmente falava algo sobre a sua vida pessoal.

O moreno não disse nada, apenas apanhou a trouxinha de pó no bolso da sua jaqueta, e jogou-a para Tom, que despejou parte do conteúdo sobre o abdômen tonificado de Jared e o cheirou.

O homem mais velho voltou a se deitar contra o travesseiro e fechou os olhos, sentindo o efeito da droga penetrar em sua mente. Não era um viciado, apenas se permitia "curtir" de vez em quando. Era algo que compartilhava com Jared, além da cama. Alguns segredos sujos que preferia manter ali, longe da sua casa, da sua empresa e da sua vida perfeita com sua esposa em Nova York.

J2

Jared e Ian geralmente frequentavam os mesmos lugares, mas não eram amigos; muito pelo contrário, havia certa rivalidade entre os dois. Talvez o tamanho do ego de ambos fosse o maior problema.

Chad odiava Ian, tinham uma velha rixa não resolvida no passado. Murray estava sempre com Jared, era descaradamente aproveitador e manipulador. Jared sabia disso, embora não se importasse. Não o considerava um amigo, mas era sempre bom ter alguém de confiança para dirigir o seu carro quando passava dos limites - o que acontecia com bastante frequência - e para fornecer-lhe drogas.

Na noite de sexta-feira, durante a festa de uma amiga de Chad, todos já haviam bebido um tanto e consumido drogas. Entediados e sem ter nada melhor para fazer, faziam apostas para decidir quem um ou outro pegaria naquela noite.

\- Que tal o loiro? - Chad sugeriu, divertido.

\- Qual loiro? - Jared rolou os olhos, quase metade dos homens que estavam na festa eram loiros.

\- Jason, ou… sei lá o nome dele. Será que ele cai na sua novamente? Eu duvido - Chad apontou para Jensen, que conversava com a dona da festa e mais algumas garotas.

\- Não, ele não - Ian respondeu rápido demais.

\- Por que não? - Jared estranhou. - Fácil demais?

\- Exatamente - Ian concordou. - Por que não o…

\- Eu não estou muito a fim de me cansar hoje - Jared percebeu a expressão incômoda do outro. É bom que seja fácil. E depois, o boquete do cara? Top 5! - Jared provocou.

\- Você não…? - Ian parecia indignado. Não queria acreditar que Jensen tinha estado com Jared, embora soubesse da sua obsessão por ele.

\- Chadzinho foi testemunha - Jared bateu no ombro de Murray, que confirmou -, assim como o Brian - Jared riu. - Acho que mais alguns minutos no banco de trás do meu carro devem valer à pena - Falava, observando a reação de Ian, e se divertindo. - A não ser que…

\- O quê? - Ian perguntou, curioso.

\- A não ser que você esteja apaixonado pelo cara, aí você sabe que eu não mexeria com ele - Jared fez cara de santo, Murray apenas riu.

\- Apaixonado? Você só pode estar brincando - Ian deu risadas. - Mas talvez ele não seja tão fácil quanto você imagina - Ian queria torcer o pescoço de Jared por tentar qualquer coisa com Jensen, mas no fundo, pensou que se Jared desse ao loiro o que ele queria e o chutasse depois, talvez Ian tivesse uma chance.

\- Foi o que eu pensei - Jared deu risadas e foi em direção a onde Jensen estava.

\- Oi garotas - Jared piscou para a morena que conversava com Jensen, usando seu melhor sorriso. - Será que eu posso roubar o seu amigo por um minuto? - Não esperou resposta, colocou uma mão possessivamente no ombro do loiro e conduziu-o para fora.

Jensen seguiu Jared, sem saber o que pensar. Sentiu suas mãos suando e tremendo, devido à ansiedade e pararam na entrada da mansão, onde havia casais se agarrando. A música ainda estava alta, mas era possível ouvir o que Jared dizia.

\- … se você não quer sair e dar uma volta comigo - Foi a parte que Jensen ouviu, quando seu cérebro voltou a funcionar. Estar perto de Jared, sentir o braço forte dele ao redor do seu ombro, era quase demais para que Jensen pudesse processar.

\- Uma volta? - Jensen de repente se sentiu um idiota. Por que estava se fazendo de difícil quando sua vontade era de se atirar nos braços do moreno e beijá-lo ali mesmo?

\- Tudo bem se você não quiser, eu só pensei… - Jared tirou a mão do ombro do loiro e se virou para entrar na casa novamente.

\- Eu quero! - O loiro respondeu tão rapidamente, que suas bochechas coraram. Não queria parecer desesperado, mas estava falhando terrivelmente.

Jared deu uma risadinha e caminhou em direção ao seu carro, com Jensen o seguindo.

A viagem foi feita em silêncio, e demorou para que Jensen se localizasse, mas soube quando Jared estacionou diante do prédio em que morava. O loiro sentiu um frio na barriga, pensando no que estava por vir. O elevador foi até o último andar, Jensen sabia que o moreno morava na cobertura, mas nunca fizera ideia de como era o lugar. Teve um rápido vislumbre do hall de entrada e da sala de estar. As paredes em tons pastéis, os móveis em um tom mais escuro, a decoração moderna, com um ar requintado, uma combinação perfeita e de muito bom gosto.

Jared segurou sua mão e o levou até o lado de fora, onde havia um pequeno jardim e uma piscina; Jensen só podia se perguntar quanto custava aquele lugar e o que Jared fazia para mantê-lo. Provavelmente não era vendendo seguros.

Ainda deslumbrado com o local, Jensen olhava ao redor, com a boca levemente aberta, quando Jared lhe entregou um copo com uísque. O loiro bebeu o conteúdo quase de um gole só, sentindo o líquido queimar sua garganta, embora fosse muito mais suave e saboroso do que qualquer uísque que já provara.

Sem dizer nada, e com a garrafa na mão, Jared atravessou o pequeno jardim e foi até a mureta de contenção, que era intercalada por uma mureta de concreto e outra parte de vidros.

Para o desespero de Jensen, que tinha certo medo de altura, Jared subiu sobre a mureta de concreto e ficou ali parado, de costas para o loiro, olhando para o horizonte.

\- Eu não acho que… que seja muito seguro. Por que você não desce daí? - Jensen perguntou, sentindo-se nervoso.

Jared virou-se de frente, bebeu um longo gole, diretamente da garrafa e estendeu a mão. - Vem cá.

\- Não, eu… eu não gosto de altura, eu…

\- Não gosta de viver perigosamente, James? - Jared riu.

\- Jensen.

\- O quê?

\- Meu nome é Jensen. Nós já fomos apresentados - O loiro não queria se lembrar daquela noite e do dinheiro que havia jogado fora para que fossem apresentados, mas não pode evitar. De alguma forma, sabia que Jared estava brincando com ele.

\- Sim. Eu não tenho a memória muito boa, me desculpe - Jared deu de ombros, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás, deixando o loiro ainda mais nervoso e apreensivo.

\- E não, eu não gosto de viver perigosamente - Jensen por fim respondeu. - Gosto das coisas simples e seguras.

\- Não é o que parece - Sorriu. - Primeiro eu pensei que você só tivesse algum lance com o Somerhalder, mas então eu percebi que não. Sabe… Jensen, eu sinto que você está por todo lugar. Eu posso sentir os seus olhos me seguindo e eu não gosto nada disso. Me incomoda e eu fico me perguntando o que você quer, afinal.

\- Eu… ah… - Jensen ficou ainda mais nervoso quando Jared desceu da mureta e veio até ele.

\- É o boquete que eu não retribuí? - Jared riu e se aproximou ainda mais. - Eu posso me ajoelhar e acabar com isso agora mesmo, se você quiser - O moreno abraçou a cintura de Jensen, descansando os dedos no cós da calça do loiro.

\- Não. Quero dizer, é claro que eu quero, mas não quero que seja assim… Não como se fosse uma obrigação - Jensen continuou, depois de ver Jared franzir o cenho.

\- E você espera o quê? Um jantar romântico? Flores? - Jared gargalhou, se afastando. - Eu não sou o tipo que namora, Jensen. Caras como eu e o Ian… você deveria ficar longe. Pro seu próprio bem - Jared não sabia porque estava dizendo aquilo, talvez fosse pelo ar de inocência ou pela esperança que via nos olhos de Jensen.

\- Eu sou bem crescidinho pra saber o que eu quero.

\- E o que você quer?

\- Você - Jensen usou toda a sua convicção para afirmar aquilo, sem que sua voz tremesse.

\- Eu não gosto de ficar devendo nada a ninguém, então você pode ter o seu boquete, ou até uma boa trepada, mas não terá mais do que isso. Desista. Volte pra sua vida tranquila e longe de perigos - Jared voltou a subir na mureta, abrindo os braços.

\- Alguns perigos valem à pena - Jensen respirou fundo e subiu, fechando os olhos e se agarrando à camisa de Jared.

O moreno gargalhou - Ora, então você tem culhões. - Agarrou o loiro pela cintura e girou seus corpos sobre a mureta, provocando-o. - Abra os olhos - falou no ouvido do outro.

\- Não - Jensen estremeceu. Não queria olhar para baixo. Um passo em falso e ambos estariam mortos. O que estava fazendo?

\- Você acha que reconheceriam nossos corpos, se caíssemos? - Jared continuou sussurrando, perigosamente. - Eu acho que não sobraria muito para reconhecerem. Seria uma pena, não é? Você é muito bonito, afinal - Jared passou um dedo pelo rosto de Jensen, contornando as sardas sobre o seu nariz.

\- Por que você faz isso?

\- Porque eu posso - Os lábios do moreno roçaram o maxilar de Jensen, os dentes puxaram seu lábio inferior, e a língua adentrou sua boca, sem esperar permissão.

Jensen correspondeu ao beijo, segurando a nuca e os cabelos de Jared, sentindo a brisa da noite bagunçá-los. Por um instante, se esqueceu de onde estavam e gemeu quando a mão do outro agarrou seu membro, deixando-o duro. Sequer percebeu quando sua calça havia sido aberta e seus gemidos se intensificaram, a medida em que Jared aumentava seus esforços, masturbando-o em um ritmo constante.

Seu grito foi abafado pelos beijos quando gozou na mão do outro, e Jared os empurrou de volta para o chão firme, o corpo de Jensen lânguido e trêmulo pelo orgasmo.

\- Acho que agora nós estamos quites - Jared falou no ouvido do loiro, depois de beijá-lo mais uma vez. - Você já pode ir. Eu vou chamar um táxi pra você - Jared se afastou, dando risadas, enquanto entrava em casa e apanhava o telefone.

_**Continua…** _


	4. Capítulo 4

Jensen estava ansioso. Queria poder dar meia volta e correr de volta para a segurança do seu apartamento, mas já tinha tocado a campainha, era tarde demais.

Seus colegas de trabalho tinham decidido que ele precisava socializar mais, e a namorada de Kevin até mesmo tinha lhe arranjado um encontro com o primo dela, que também era gay e solteiro.

Após entrar e serem apresentados, Jensen tinha que admitir que ficara ligeiramente encantado. Ele era dois anos mais novo, alto e muito bonito, o corpo forte e bem trabalhado que lembrava… Bom, lembrava Jared.

Não. Jensen não deveria pensar em Jared, ou pelo menos essa era a ideia quando aceitou o encontro, afinal.

Tyler Hoechlin.

A princípio, comeram pizza e beberam cervejas, a conversa girou em torno de fotografias, que era o trabalho de Jensen e Kevin. Até Tyler se soltar um pouco, depois de algumas cervejas, e acabar dominando a conversa. Até o final da noite, tudo o que se ouviu falar era sobre jogos de video game.

Jensen não gostava de vídeo games. O último que tivera, quando criança, fora um Nintendo 64, e nunca conseguiu passar de algumas poucas fases de Super Mario. Era frustrante e seus colegas de escola o zoavam por isso. Nunca gostara muito de tecnologia, a não ser quando se tratava de câmeras fotográficas e tudo o que envolvia imagens. Ao invés de vídeo games, que era o normal para os rapazes na sua época, sempre preferira se perder no mundo dos livros, ou então um bom filme, algo que fazia a sua imaginação ir longe.

Desde criança, Jensen sempre fora diferente. Sempre vivera em seu mundinho, nunca fora de socializar ou fazer amigos. Sempre fora alvo de bullying, não só quando criança, mas também na sua adolescência.

Ouvir Tyler falando sobre o quanto era bom nos jogos, de repente lhe trouxe algumas lembranças, as quais gostaria de esquecer.

Terminado o jantar, todos se despediram e Tyler foi até o apartamento de Jensen. Beijaram-se e Jensen o levou até o seu quarto. O cara podia ser um chato, mas era gostoso e Jensen o queria. Afinal, fazia três semanas desde o seu último contato sexual, que tinha sido com a mão de Jared, e o loiro não tinha saído com mais ninguém desde então. Não era um monge, afinal. Seu corpo tinha necessidades.

Uma hora depois, Jensen encarava o teto do quarto e Tyler roncava ao seu lado. Não tinha sido ruim, mas estava longe de ser o melhor sexo da sua vida. Algumas vezes sentia falta de Ian e se arrependia de tê-lo descartado daquela maneira.

Mas também não seria justo. Jensen só curtia estar com Ian, porque de certa forma, ele se parecia com Jared. Não fisicamente, era mais o estilo de vida que levavam, embora Ian fosse filhinho de papai, enquanto Jared… Jared era Jared.

Jensen estava tentando seguir seu conselho e manter-se longe. Ou talvez já estivesse cansado de ser ignorado e levar um fora atrás do outro, mas depois de beijá-lo novamente e sentir sua mão grande e sexy tocá-lo daquela maneira… Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Queria mais… precisava de mais. Precisava saber como era fazer amor com ele, sentí-lo bem fundo dentro de si.

Com esses pensamentos em sua mente, Jensen sentiu seu membro endurecer. Acordou Tyler para mais uma rodada e depois o dispensou. Tyler realmente não fazia o seu tipo e não queria deixar margem para algo mais.

J2

Jared estava extremamente mal humorado e não conseguira se divertir na boate naquela noite, então resolveu ir embora cedo.

\- Está sentindo falta do seu pet? - Murray brincou.

\- O quê? - Jared não entendeu a piada.

\- O seu bichinho de estimação. Como é mesmo o nome dele? Faz algum tempo que não aparece, hã? O que você fez com ele naquela noite, afinal? Matou e escondeu o corpo? - Chad deu risadas.

\- Você é um idiota - Jared balançou a cabeça e foi embora. Estava sem paciência pras brincadeiras de Chad.

Pelo visto, Jensen tinha acatado o seu conselho, o que era muito bom, afinal. Apesar de tudo, aquela noite havia sido divertida. Primeiro, ver Ian se doendo de ciúmes era impagável. Depois, tinha sido divertido testar os limites de Jensen.

Por um momento, Jared até pensara em levar as coisas mais longe; ficara bem tentado, ainda mais depois de ouvir seus gemidos e sentir o corpo dele estremecer em seus braços. Mas seria perigoso. Jensen claramente era do tipo que se apegava, e o que menos Jared precisava agora era alguém no seu pé. Morgan já tinha quase se tornado um problema, há alguns meses.

E, por falar em Morgan, ele era a pessoa que menos Jared esperava encontrar, quando parou no bar próximo do seu apartamento. Ainda era cedo e não pretendia ficar em casa sozinho. Tinha problemas para dormir e a solidão nunca era boa companhia.

\- Ei - Jared sentou-se na banqueta vazia ao lado dele, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão do bar. Arrependeu-se no momento em que olhou de frente para o homem, percebendo o quanto parecia abatido.

\- Alguns velhos hábitos não mudam, não é? - Morgan sorriu, embora fosse um sorriso triste.

\- O que você faz aqui? Tão longe de casa?

\- Estava esperando por você, caso eu desse sorte.

\- Podia ter me ligado - Jared pediu uma dose de bebida ao garçom, o mesmo que Jeffrey estava bebendo. Era Morgan quem tinha lhe ensinado a apreciar os melhores uísques, e também os melhores vinhos.

\- E você teria atendido? - O mais velho ergueu as sobrancelhas, sabendo da resposta.

\- Talvez - Jared deu de ombros. - O que você quer, Jeff?

\- Saber como você está. Fiquei me sentindo nostálgico, de repente.

Jared percebeu que Jeffrey já devia ter bebido mais do que o suficiente. O homem costumava ser orgulhoso, não era do seu feitio, esse tipo de atitude.

\- Você nunca me deu um motivo, eu fiquei curioso…

\- Jeff… Isso não vale à pena, vamos lá…

\- Não deve ter sido pelo dinheiro, porque eu sempre fui muito generoso com a sua conta bancária. Continuo sendo, mesmo depois de você ter me chutado. Foi por ele ser mais jovem?

\- Não - Jared olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos.

\- Então por que ou quando foi que eu perdi? - Morgan virou-se na banqueta, olhando-o de frente.

\- Quando? - Sorriu, passando a língua pelos lábios. - Quando você passou a se sentir no direito de controlar a minha vida. Ou quando você começou a exigir exclusividade… - Jared falava baixinho e fez sinal para o garçom, pedindo outra dose. - Foi ali que você perdeu, Jeff. Eu sempre deixei claro que as coisas não funcionariam desse jeito, mas você…

\- Eu me apaixonei.

Jared gargalhou. - Posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro.

\- Pelo que você se apaixonou, exatamente? - Estava mesmo curioso. Tinha sempre se mantido distante, nunca fingira qualquer sentimento neste sentido, justamente pra não dar margem para que isso acontecesse.

\- Não sei… Além das nossa noites tórridas? - Sorriu. - Eu podia ser eu mesmo, com você. Tornava a minha vida mais leve, de alguma maneira. Eu sinto falta disso.

\- Exatamente - Jared sorriu, com uma nota de sarcasmo. - Era pelo que você sentia quando estava comigo, e não pelo que eu sou. Você não me conhece, Jeff. Você só vê aquilo que quer ver, ou aquilo que eu permito que você veja… Isso não é amor. Você sente falta da liberdade que sentia quando estava comigo, e nada mais. Se te consola, você foi o meu melhor amante, nos últimos anos. Eu podia administrar você e o Tom, ou os caras que eu pegava por aí, mas então você quis se tornar o meu dono… Foi um erro.

\- Entendi - Morgan suspirou, e colocou o copo sobre o balcão. - E pensar que eu apresentei você e o Welling, hã? - Riu da própria desgraça. - Acho que eu devo ir - Levantou-se, sentindo-se patético.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando-o de cima a baixo. - Se você estiver a fim de alguma diversão, eu tenho a noite livre - Sorriu, malicioso…

J2

Morgan fora embora durante a madrugada e para desencargo de consciência, Jared ligou anonimamente para a sua empregada na manhã seguinte, para se certificar que ele havia chegado são e salvo.

Não era do seu costume se importar, mas se havia alguém que merecia o seu respeito, esse alguém era Jeffrey.

Tinha se encontrado com Tom na quarta-feira, e o seu final de semana estava livre, o que era entediante. Sempre tinha alguma diversão à noite, mas durante o dia, não tinha muito o que fazer. Já tinha gastado duas horas na academia do prédio, e tentara dormir um pouco, mas nem para isso a sua mente colaborava.

Caminhou pelo apartamento e pegou um livro na prateleira da biblioteca, quem sabe pudesse se distrair um pouco. Tirou suas roupas e deitou-se na espreguiçadeira, ao lado da piscina, aproveitando para tomar um pouco de sol, enquanto lia.

Trilhas de Silêncio*. O romance era bastante interessante, uma trama sobre um garoto que buscava sua própria identidade, sua própria história e acabou descobrindo o amor. Sua mente vagou e Jared percebeu o quanto a sua vida era vazia.

Não tinha amigos, tinha plena consciência de que os caras que saíam com ele, como Brian e Chad, o faziam apenas por algum interesse. Não tinha ninguém que realmente se importasse. Não queria olhar para trás, para a sua história, porque o passado só trazia lembranças ruins… Também não conseguia ver um futuro.

Jared então se lembrou das palavras de Morgan depois de transarem, durante a madrugada:

" _\- Deve ser solitário._

_\- O quê?_

_\- A vida que você leva… Você tem tudo e também não tem nada._

_\- Eu tenho o suficiente - Jared forçou um sorriso, Jeffrey tinha atingido um nervo._

_\- Por quanto tempo? Você tem apenas 27 anos agora, é jovem, pode curtir, beber, se drogar e ainda usar o seu corpo ao seu favor… mas nada dura pra sempre. As drogas vão acabar com você, Jared. Como vai ser depois? Como você vê o seu futuro?_

_\- Jeff, com o estilo de vida que eu levo, você acha mesmo que eu passaria dos quarenta? - Deu risadas. - Até lá, eu ainda me garanto - Piscou e beijou o homem, provavelmente pela última vez."_

Jeffrey tinha toda a razão, a solidão machucava às vezes, mas Jared sabia que este era o caminho que havia escolhido, e que provavelmente não teria volta.

J2

Mais uma semana se passou e Jensen não pode mais resistir… Passou quase uma hora em frente ao espelho, decidindo se aquela camiseta não era justa demais e se realmente iria conseguir dançar ou até mesmo andar com aquela calça apertada. Quando se virou e olhou para o seu traseiro dentro dela, no espelho, decidiu ligar o foda-se. Estava perfeito.

Chegando na boate, logo avistou Jared. Ele sempre se destacava pela altura, então era muito fácil localizá-lo. Ele estava lindo, vestindo uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos, camiseta cinza e jaqueta de couro. Jared devia ser proibido de usar aquela jaqueta, que o deixava ainda mais sexy. Ele ria de algo e Murray estava do seu lado, como o cãozinho fiel que era. E Jared estava descaradamente flertando com um cara que estava perto do balcão, com um namorado ou amante o abraçando pela cintura. Parecia que aquele simples fato não o incomodava.

Pegando uma bebida para si, já que para aguentar aquele ambiente pesado, precisava dela, Jensen sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Quando se virou, viu Ian na sua frente, sorrindo tão lindamente que chegou a achar fofo.

\- Você esteve sumido. Eu senti sua falta.

\- Eu… é… - Estava tentando me recuperar do fora que Jared me deu, pensou, mas falou: - Achei melhor dar um tempo disso tudo, eu…

\- Dança comigo? - Ian parecia um filhotinho carente e Jensen não conseguiu resistir.

Beijaram-se e foram para a pista de dança. Jensen bebeu mais alguns goles de sua bebida, porque para aguentar o calor que fazia ali, e aquele bando de homens suados dançando e se esfregando, tinha que estar um pouco bêbado. Ou bastante.

Não pertencia àquele lugar e na maior parte do tempo, se sentia um peixe fora d'água. Pensou então nas coisas absurdas que fazia por Jared. Talvez fosse loucura, mas era o que queria. Estar no mesmo ambiente que ele, já o fazia se sentir melhor. Olhar para ele, muitas vezes já era o suficiente. Jensen tinha aprendido a viver com as migalhas, ao longo dos anos.

Jared não era chegado em caras novinhos, preferia os com mais experiência, mas para curtir apenas por uma noite ou, mais precisamente, por apenas algumas horas, era o ideal. Os caras mais velhos que frequentavam o local, geralmente estavam em busca de algum relacionamento, e era tudo o que não queria. Relacionamentos só significavam uma coisa: problemas.

Estava ao lado da pista, dando uns amassos na sua nova conquista, quando o viu. Jensen tinha voltado e dançava com Ian. Jared não saberia dizer porquê, mas ver Ian tão próximo, com as mãos no traseiro perfeito de Jensen o estava incomodando. Muito.

De todos os homens daquela boate, por que logo o Ian? Faria diferença se fosse outro? Jared se pegou questionando, e não gostou nada daquilo. Era algo como um sentimento de posse e isso era tão errado, em todos os sentidos. Nunca quisera nada com Jensen, justamente porque a palavra "PROBLEMA" estava grifada em letras enormes na testa dele. Jared conhecia bem o tipo. Ele ter voltado e estar com Ian, só provava ainda mais a sua teoria.

\- Seu pet voltou - Chad gargalhou, próximo do ouvido de Jared, deixando-o ainda mais puto. - Ou seria do Ian?

Jared apenas se virou para olhar para Murray, imaginando como ele ficaria com meia dúzia de dentes a menos em sua boca. Não, não valia a pena, ainda precisava dele e dos seus contatos, era melhor mantê-lo por perto.

Ian saiu para buscar bebidas e deixou Jensen sozinho na pista, foi quando Jared aproveitou para abordá-lo.

\- Onde está o seu namorado? - Jared falou próximo ao ouvido do loiro, o assustando.

\- Ele… - Ao ver que era Jared, o cérebro de Jensen parou de funcionar. - Oi.

Jared gargalhou. - Pensei que tivesse ouvido os meus conselhos, mas aí está você.

\- Sentiu minha falta? - Jensen sorriu, ligeiramente convencido.

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu, e nesse instante Ian resolveu aparecer, abraçando Jensen pela cintura, numa demonstração de posse.

\- Ei Jared.

\- Ei - Jared sorriu, olhando de Ian para Jensen.

\- Ele foi a aposta de hoje? Pensei que não pudesse repetir.

O sorriso de Jensen de repente desapareceu, se dando conta do que Jared estava falando. Então era isso? Apenas uma aposta?

\- Jensen nunca foi uma aposta pra mim, ao contrário de você.

\- Não? Então por que você deixou que eu saísse com ele naquela noite? Desculpe, eu não sabia que eram namorados - Gesticulou, abrindo os braços. - Você devia cuidar melhor das suas coisas - Riu e piscou para Jensen. - Apesar de que eu e Jensen nos divertimos no meu apartamento aquela noite. Não é Jensen? Na verdade, isso aqui está me deixando entediado, pensei que pudéssemos repetir a dose. Talvez melhorar um pouco - Falava observando a reação do loiro.

\- Jensen não é uma mercadoria, que você usa e joga fora - Ian falou, cheio de raiva.

\- Eu também não sou sua mercadoria - O loiro falou, se afastando de Ian. - Nem uma aposta idiota - Saiu pelo meio da multidão, se afastando de ambos.

\- O que você quer, Padalecki? - Ian perguntou, os punhos fechados, se segurando para não partir para a briga.

\- Relaxa - Jared tocou o rosto do outro, que se desvencilhou do toque. - Você sabe muito bem o que "ele" quer - Deu risadas e saiu, procurando por Jensen.

_Continua…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trilhas de Silêncio é um romance gay que amo demais. Sei que talvez não seja a cara deste Jared ler romances, mas achei que a história do livro tinha a ver com o personagem. Afinal, Jared é completamente vazio, ele foge de tudo que envolva sentimentos, e não sabe, mas está sempre em busca de encontrar a si mesmo, em busca de fazer as pazes com o seu passado ou de uma luz no fim do túnel. Se vocês não leram, eu recomendo. É de uma das antigas autoras de fanfics do fandom: Evelyn Postali (EmptySpaces11). Obrigadinha a quem está lendo. Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 5

\- Você está agindo feito um garotinho mimado - Jared segurou o braço de Jensen, fazendo-o parar.

\- Não é você quem foi alvo de uma aposta estúpida.

O moreno gargalhou, deixando Jensen ainda mais puto. - Eu falei que você deveria manter distância.

\- É, eu ouvi. Achei que o Ian fosse diferente, só isso. Uma hora ele prepara o café da manhã pra mim, e em outra ele está fazendo apostas como se eu fosse um brinquedo qualquer? - Havia mágoa na voz de Jensen.

\- O Ian fez café pra você? - Jared franziu o cenho, ignorando todo o resto. Por que aquilo o estava incomodando, afinal?

\- Sim. Por que isso importa?

\- Por... nada.

\- Naquela noite… eu fui uma aposta também? - Jensen precisava saber.

Jared riu alto. - Sabe de uma coisa, Jensen? Você é muito bonitinho, mas é tenso demais. Muito… drama queen. Por que apenas não relaxa e aproveita a noite?

Jensen sentiu o braço forte de Jared envolver sua cintura, e quando percebeu, estavam na pista de dança, sendo praticamente esmagados pela multidão. Por um momento se sentiu sem ar, sufocado pelo calor, mas então Jared o beijou… Os lábios dele tinham o poder de fazer Jensen se esquecer que havia um mundo lá fora… A língua dele fodia a sua boca e as mãos grandes agarravam sua bunda, o puxando para si. Jensen sentia o pau dele, totalmente duro sob o jeans, se esfregando contra o seu, que já estava no mesmo estado.

O loiro foi virado e podia sentir a ereção de Jared roçando contra a sua bunda, um braço dele firme em volta da sua cintura e a sua mão direita apertando o pau de Jensen, sem se importar que estavam no meio de uma multidão.

Seus corpos rebolavam ao som da música e a boca de Jared deixava marcas em seu pescoço… Jensen já não pensava mais, estava totalmente entregue, uma marionete nas mãos do homem que adorava… E o mais engraçado, era que a letra da música tinha tudo a ver com eles...

...

_All my life_

_**A minha vida toda** _

_And the hereafter_

_**E daqui pra frente** _

_I've never seen_

_**Eu nunca vi** _

_Someone like you_

_**Alguém como você** _

_..._

_You're a knife_

_**Você é uma faca** _

_Sharp and deadly_

_**Afiada e mortal** _

_And it's me_

_**E sou eu** _

_That you cut into_

_**Quem você corta por dentro** _

_..._

_But I don't mind_

_**Mas eu não me importo** _

_In fact I like it_

_**Na verdade eu gosto disso** _

_Though I'm terrified_

_**Embora eu esteja apavorado** _

_I'm turned on and scared of you_

_**Estou excitado e com medo de você** _

_..._

_She's a monster_

_**Ele é um monstro** _

_Beautiful monster_

_**Lindo monstro** _

_Beautiful monster_

_**Lindo monstro** _

_But I don't mind_

_**Mas eu não me importo** _

_..._

_And I need her_

_**E eu preciso dele** _

_Said I need her_

_**Disse que preciso dele** _

_Beautiful monster_

_**Lindo monstro** _

_But I don't mind_

_**Mas eu não me importo** _

_..._

_No I don't mind_

_**Não, eu não me importo** _

_(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind...)_

_**(Eu não me importo, não, eu não me importo...)** _

_No I don't mind_

_(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind...)_

_No I don't mind_

_(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind...)_

_No I don't mind_

_(I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind...)_

_..._

_In her eyes_

_**Em seus olhos** _

_There's love and fire_

_**Tem amor e fogo** _

_In my heart_

_**Em meu coração** _

_She's burning through_

_**Ele queima** _

_..._

_But I don't mind_

_**Mas eu não me importo** _

_In fact I like it_

_**Na verdade eu gosto disso** _

_Though I'm terrified_

_**Embora eu esteja apavorado** _

_I'm turned on and scared of you_

_**Estou excitado e com medo de você** _

_..._

_She's a monster (she's a monster)_

_**Ele é um monstro** _

_Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)_

_**Lindo monstro** _

_Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah)_

_**Lindo monstro** _

_But I don't mind (don't mind)_

_**Mas eu não me importo** _

...

Beautiful monster… exatamente o que Jared era, e não importa o quanto Jensen estivesse ciente disso, só conseguia desejá-lo ainda mais.

Uma hora depois, estavam no apartamento do moreno, Jensen nu e deitado de bruços sobre a cama enorme e macia, seu traseiro empinado e a língua de Jared enterrada em seu buraco, fazendo-o gemer coisas sem sentido.

A língua foi substituída por dedos, gelados com o lubrificante e Jensen tinha certeza que a pele das suas nádegas e costas estariam todas marcadas pelos dentes de Jared.

Logo o loiro estava virado de frente, seus pés sobre os ombros largos de Jared, seu próprio membro duro e vazando contra a sua barriga… Sua mente se perdeu por um momento com a visão… Jensen queria poder capturar aquela imagem com sua câmera… seria perfeito.

Os cabelos de Jared estavam grudados na testa, seus olhos estavam mais escuros que a cor natural, sua boca entreaberta e gotas de suor escorrendo pelo seu pescoço e peito…

Ah, também havia um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto, provavelmente devido aos sons que Jensen fazia cada vez que ele metia com força, fazendo todo o seu corpo vibrar de prazer.

O loiro retirou os pés de seus ombros e puxou Jared para si, envolvendo suas pernas na cintura dele. Beijou sua boca, abafando os gemidos de ambos, e agarrou-o pelas nádegas, querendo sentí-lo mais fundo. Não durou muito tempo, quando o seu membro era pressionado entre os seus corpos, a cada estocada. Seu corpo todo estremeceu e se contraiu e Jared gozou logo em seguida, urrando de prazer.

\- Porra! - Jared descansou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Jensen.

Ficaram algum tempo ainda conectados, acalmando suas respirações. Jensen queria que o tempo parasse, não queria pensar e estragar o momento, mas quando se tratava de Jared, nunca sabia o que esperar no minuto seguinte.

O moreno saiu de dentro dele e se deitou de costas, livrando-se do preservativo, e usando os lençóis para se limpar.

Jensen ficou imóvel, com medo de se mexer e acordar, percebendo que tudo não passava de um sonho.

Então o celular de Jared tocou. O moreno acendeu um cigarro e se levantou, caminhando pelo quarto, ainda nu, enquanto falava com alguém no telefone. Jensen não podia ouvir o que o outro dizia, mas tinha certeza que era Tom. Maldito. Tom. Welling.

"Não tem problema algum - Jared falou com uma gentileza forçada. - Okay, vejo você amanhã."

Desligou o celular e o jogou sobre a cama.

\- Olha… eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã, então acho que você deveria ir… - Jared falou um tanto sem graça, mas Jensen não tinha certeza se era genuíno, ou apenas fingimento. Provavelmente o último.

\- Era o seu namorado? - Jensen provocou, procurando por suas roupas e as vestindo.

\- Eu não namoro, Jensen - Jared respondeu, levemente aborrecido.

\- Seu amante, então? - O loiro levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- O que fez você deduzir isso? - O moreno perguntou, de repente divertido.

\- Sua falsa gentileza, ao falar com ele.

\- Falsa gentileza? Você está insinuando que eu não sou gentil? - Jared fingiu estar magoado, então riu. - Jensen, se você me pagar a grana que ele me paga, eu posso ser o que você quiser... Gentil, carinhoso, romântico, ou outra merda qualquer. Mas enquanto isso não acontece… - Jared apontou para a porta.

Jensen calçou seus sapatos, ajeitou os cabelos com a mão e saiu. Jared fechou a porta sem pedir o número do seu telefone, nenhum beijo, nenhum adeus, nada.

Quisera tanto… Quantas vezes dissera pra si mesmo que tudo o que queria era uma noite com Jared. Que apenas uma noite seria o suficiente.

Não era.

Sim, tinha sido perfeito, não podia reclamar. A performance de Jared na cama era muito melhor do que havia sonhado, mas Jensen continuava querendo mais… Queria ficar na cama com ele, apenas conversando trivialidades e rindo de bobagens. Queria dormir de conchinha e acordar ao lado dele pela manhã. Queria até mesmo aturar o seu mal humor matinal e fazer sexo para torná-lo melhor. Sempre gostara de sexo pela manhã, era uma boa maneira de começar o dia.

Mas não teria nada. Jared estaria com Welling no dia seguinte e Jensen estaria sozinho. Seu sonho tinha se tornado um pesadelo. Talvez estivesse na hora de repensar a sua vida.

J2

Ao entrar em seu apartamento, parou no corredor, sentindo seu coração afundar. Girou a chave na fechadura do quarto de hóspedes e empurrou a porta, acendendo a luz e fechando-a novamente atrás de si. Parou diante do mural de fotos e adicionou as que imprimira recentemente.

Um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto. As fotos cobriam quase metade de uma parede… Jared no bar, dançando na boate, sentado sobre o capô do carro, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão… sorrindo. Aquele sorriso mecânico que ele geralmente usava. Algumas poucas onde ele ria verdadeiramente. Aquele sorriso que era capaz de iluminar o mundo.

Em algumas, era quase possível enxergar sua alma. Como uma em que Jared estava encostado do lado de fora da boate que sempre frequentava, seus olhos tão tristes, olhando para o nada. Outra onde ele simplesmente estava escorado na lateral do carro, com os olhos vidrados, tão drogado quanto poderia estar.

Também havia fotos dele com outros homens. Flertes, beijos… geralmente tudo acabava no banco de trás do carro dele, como tinha sido com Jensen a primeira vez. Assim como Jensen, a maioria das pessoas sabia muito bem onde estava se enfiando, e Jared era bom no que fazia… O que incomodava o loiro, era que ele utilizava as drogas e o sexo como uma espécie de fuga. E Jensen não sabia exatamente do quê.

Havia uma história por trás de cada uma daquelas fotos, e de nenhuma Jensen fazia parte.

Seu orgulho ferido lhe dizia para esquecê-lo, para seguir com a vida, mas aquele seu lado teimoso, pedia para que insistisse um pouco mais. Acreditava, ou queria acreditar, que Jared ainda tinha salvação.

Talvez o seu amor pudesse salvá-lo. Mas como fazê-lo, se Jared não lhe dava uma chance para se aproximar? Todas as vezes que tiveram algum contato, tinham sido frustrantes. Jared o usara e o expulsara de sua vida, como se fosse um brinquedinho sem valor.

Jensen então olhou para uma foto em específico. Ela já estava um tanto amarelada, por ter sido carregada em sua carteira por quase dez anos.

Ainda era o mesmo menino, com sorriso de covinhas e cabelos um tanto compridos, caindo em frente aos olhos. Mas algo havia mudado. Olhando para aquela foto antoga, podia ver medo em seus olhos, mas também havia bondade e esperança. Nas fotos atuais, já não havia mais medo, mas tampouco qualquer outro sentimento, exceto solidão. Era como olhar para o vazio, e por mais que estivesse machucando a si mesmo, Jensen ainda acreditava que poderia resgatá-lo.

J2

Duas semanas se passaram e Jared estava no seu escritório, na Seguradora, quando Welling entrou pela porta, feito um furacão.

\- Dia ruim? - Perguntou quando o mais velho se sentou na poltrona, passando a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente puto.

\- Péssimo. Por que você acha que eu estou aqui?

\- Não sei. Você costumava invadir o meu escritório pra outras coisas - Jared riu.

\- Não é hora pra brincadeiras, Jared.

\- Que mau humor é esse? O que aconteceu? - Jared se recostou na cadeira, girando-a de um lado para o outro.

\- O que aconteceu? Jeffrey Dean Morgan aconteceu.

\- O quê? - Jared parou e ficou sério de repente.

\- Ele quer renegociar os contratos com a seguradora. E você deve saber muito bem o que ele quer dizer com "renegociar".

\- Você acha que ele vai cancelar? A Hilarie acabou de assinar a renovação, ele não faria isso. Jeff pode ser qualquer coisa, menos burro.

\- Não faria? Jared, as empresas dele são uma fatia generosa do nosso faturamento mensal. Bom, por que eu estou te dizendo isso? Só a comissão que você recebe já é quase uma fortuna!

\- Ei! Eu trabalhei duro por isso! - Jared se fez de ofendido.

Welling gargalhou. - Ele quer uma reunião. Com você.

\- Comigo? Esse filho da puta… - Jared deu um soco sobre a mesa.

\- Apenas... Resolva. Okay? - Thomas se levantou, colocou as mãos na cintura por um momento, então saiu do escritório, batendo a porta com força excessiva.

\- Apenas... Resolva! - Jared imitou o outro, zombando e fazendo uma careta. - Foda-se você!

J2

A secretária de Morgan seguiu Jared, abismada, quando o moreno passou por ela e foi diretamente até o escritório do homem, sem esperar ser anunciado.

\- Senhor Morgan, ele… eu… - A garota não sabia como justificar, enquanto Jared simplesmente entrou e sentou-se na poltrona diante da mesa de Jeffrey.

\- Está tudo bem, Emily, pode deixar que eu mesmo resolvo. Infelizmente nem todos tem educação - Sorriu para a secretária e fez sinal para que ela saísse.

\- Me desculpe, eu espero não estar sendo inapropriado - Jared falou com um sorriso cínico.

\- Eu iria ao seus escritório amanhã, não vejo por que…

\- Fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui. Fiquei nostálgico de repente - Jared se levantou e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque, que estava sobre o balcão. - Senti saudades do seu uísque.

\- Jared…

\- Você queria negociar? Eu estou aqui. Ou talvez a sua esposa devesse estar presente, afinal não é ela quem trata desses assuntos?

\- Isso é algum tipo de ameaça? - Morgan olhou-o, muito sério.

\- Não sou eu quem faço ameaças - Sorriu e voltou a se sentar. - Fale logo o que você quer, Jeff.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero.

\- Mais alguma exigência? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas e bebeu o uísque devagar, saboreando-o.

\- Nos meus termos, desta vez.

\- Acho que você ainda não entendeu, Jeff. Quando eu disse que acabou, é porque acabou. Talvez você devesse consultar um psicólogo. Sério… eu até fiquei preocupado com você naquela noite. Parecia um tanto… depressivo.

Morgan deu risadas. - Você vai me dar conselhos, agora?

\- Só estou retribuindo, afinal, eu fiquei ouvindo os seus por mais de meia hora, na última noite. Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça. Nem a melhor foda do mundo vale isso - Balançou a cabeça, suspirando.

\- Então… o Welling mandou você aqui? - Jeffrey sorriu, sarcástico. - Parece que ele não está muito preocupado em perdê-lo, não é? Negócios em primeiro lugar.

\- Eu não pertenço a ninguém, então não, o Welling não tem nada a perder. Se você tivesse entendido isso, a princípio, nós nunca teríamos um problema.

\- Você não quer mesmo ser ajudado, não é?

\- Eu não sou obrigado a nada, Jeff. Você quer rescindir os contratos? Vá em frente. Além das multas, você não vai conseguir um preço melhor, e sabe disso. Mas se eu valho tudo isso, me sinto lisonjeado - Jared se levantou para ir embora, sorrindo.

\- O que o Welling vai achar disso?

\- Não é problema meu - Jared largou o copo e apoiou as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa, olhando bem nos olhos de Morgan. - Eu volto a viver nas ruas, antes de me submeter a qualquer um de vocês, Jeff. Foda-se você e, se for o caso, foda-se o Welling também! - Virou-se, ao segurar a maçaneta da porta. - Ah, e tenha um bom dia. Eu tenho educação, afinal.

**Continua...**


	6. Capítulo 6

Na mesma tarde daquele dia, Thomas foi até o escritório de Jared, curioso para saber como havia sido a sua reunião com Morgan.

\- E então?

\- E então o quê? - Jared ainda estava puto.

\- Como foi a reunião?

\- Uma merda - Jared girou a cadeira, bufando.

\- O que ele queria?

\- Eu - O moreno gesticulou, apontando as duas mãos para si mesmo. - Sob os termos dele.

\- Wow! Ele não desiste, hã? - Welling parou diante da mesa, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- É... não deve ser mesmo fácil - Sorriu, presunçoso.

Thomas rolou os olhos. - E o que você falou?

\- Mandei ele se foder. Com todas as letras.

Thomas gargalhou. - Foi o que eu imaginei. Eu queria ter dito isso a ele pessoalmente, mas como empresário, você sabe que eu não posso. Sabia que você não iria decepcionar.

\- Sei.

\- Algum problema? - Welling franziu o cenho.

\- Eu só me pergunto se em algum momento, você esperou que eu me submetesse a ele pra que você pudesse manter os negócios. Acho que foi o que ele imaginou, também.

\- Uau! Estou profundamente ofendido de você pensar algo assim a meu respeito - Tom fingiu indignação e se inclinou para beijar o rosto de Jared, antes de sair do seu escritório.

J2

Jared foi para casa depois do trabalho e tomou um banho demorado, tentando relaxar. Ultimamente, estava passando mais tempo na seguradora, tentando manter a sua mente ocupada. Por mais que tentasse se livrar de alguns fantasmas, eles estavam sempre por perto, e este era um dos daqueles dias em que precisava fugir… esquecer quem era.

Depois de algumas doses de vodka, despejou um tanto de pó sobre a bancada da cozinha e o aspirou, inclinando a cabeça para trás e sentindo o efeito da droga em sua mente.

Chamou um táxi para ir até a boate, pois sabia que não estava em condições de dirigir. Ao chegar lá e se encontrar com Chad e Brian, mais bebidas e mais drogas foram consumidas.

Passado algumas horas, Jared foi até o banheiro e jogou água em seu rosto. Não se sentia bem e tudo girava ao seu redor. A música alta parecia prestes a explodir o seu cérebro, então foi para fora, pensando que algum ar fresco poderia lhe fazer bem. Não costumava pedir ajuda, mas ao ver que não melhorava, enviou uma mensagem a Murray, pedindo que o levasse para casa.

Jensen passava por Chad e seu grupinho, indo em direção ao bar para pegar outra cerveja, quando ouviu Murray dando risadas e dizendo a Brian que Jared havia passado dos limites e queria ir embora.

\- Foda-se o Jared. Ele que espere até estarmos prontos. - Foi a resposta de Brian e ambos continuaram a conversar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Jensen queria ligar o foda-se também, afinal, Jared não era digno nem mesmo da sua pena. Mas o seu lado trouxa foi ligado novamente e se viu caminhando até o lado de fora da boate, procurando pelo moreno.

Andou ao redor da boate, e então entre os carros, no estacionamento, até que o encontrou sentado no chão, ao lado do carro que pertencia a Chad Murray.

As pernas de Jared estavam esticadas sobre o pavimento e suas costas apoiadas contra a lateral do carro. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua cabeça pendia para o lado esquerdo. Por um momento Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar, com medo do pior…

\- Jared! Jared! - Chamava-o e dava tapinhas em seu rosto, aliviado ao perceber que estava respirando e ao ouvir Jared resmungar algo ininteligível.

\- Oh meu deus… eu vou levar você para o hospital. Ou talvez seja melhor chamar uma ambulância, eu…

\- Não - Jared de repente ergueu a cabeça e segurou o pulso de Jensen. Nada de hospitais, eu só quero ir pra casa.

\- Mas Jared…

\- Não! - Jared tentou se levantar e acabou caindo, seu corpo estirado no chão de cimento úmido e frio.

\- Você não está em condições, eu…

\- Só me leve pra casa. Por favor - Sua voz era quase uma súplica e Jensen não conseguiu fazer outra coisa, senão atendê-lo.

Ajudou-o a se levantar, e segurou sua cintura quando o moreno se inclinou para vomitar. Jared mal podia se manter de pé e foi um sacrifício conduzi-lo até o carro de Jensen.

Dentro do carro, Jared apenas encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela e, apesar de Jensen tentar manter uma conversa, ele foi praticamente desacordado até o seu apartamento.

O porteiro ajudou Jensen a levá-lo até o elevador e o loiro procurou em seus bolsos a chave do apartamento.

Ao entrarem, Jensen o levou até o quarto e tirou suas roupas, levando-o para o chuveiro. Jared fedia a álcool e vômito, então Jensen entregou-lhe também uma escova de dentes e o ajudou a tomar banho, tentando se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o seu corpo nu.

Terminado o mais próximo que conseguiu de um banho, ajudou-o a se secar e o levou até a cama.

\- Jared… olha pra mim - Segurou seu rosto, fazendo-o olhá-lo. - Tem certeza que você está bem? Que não quer ir para um hospital?

\- Água... Eu só quero água.

Jensen pegou uma garrafa no frigobar, mas quando foi entregá-la, Jared já estava dormindo.

Puxou o cobertor que estava em um bolo aos pés da cama e o cobriu, afastou os cabelos da sua testa e a beijou, deitando-se ao lado dele.

Jensen não dormiu por mais do que alguns minutos. Despertava cada vez que Jared se mexia na cama, observando-o, para se certificar que estava bem. Jared tivera o sono agitado. Ora empurrava os cobertores, suando, ora tremia de frio.

Jensen não sabia se estava fazendo o certo, mas esperava que ele acordasse se sentindo melhor pela manhã.

O loiro acordou muito cedo e preparou um café bem forte, pois estava sendo difícil se manter acordado. Voltou para o quarto a tempo de ver Jared correr para o banheiro e vomitar ainda mais. Seria um longo dia.

Depois de vomitar, Jared apoiou-se no balcão de mármore do banheiro. Passou água pelo rosto e escovou os dentes. Ainda se sentia uma merda.

Vestiu o roupão felpudo que estava pendurado no banheiro e voltou para o quarto, tomando um susto ao ver Jensen ali.

\- Mas que diabos…? - Reclamou, sentando-se na cama.

\- Café? - Jensen estendeu-lhe uma caneca, e Jared bebeu um gole. Era forte e sem açúcar, mas o gosto era melhor do que o que havia em sua boca.

\- O que você faz aqui?

\- Você não se lembra de ontem à noite? Eu encontrei você no chão do estacionamento da boate, passando muito mal.

Jared deu risadas. - Jensen, o bom samaritano - zombou. - Okay… você já pode ir agora, eu estou bem.

Jensen forçou um sorriso. - Então é isso?

\- O que você quer?

\- Talvez um obrigado, afinal, eu passei a noite praticamente em claro, pra me certificar de que você não fosse se afogar no próprio vômito, mas okay… O que eu deveria esperar, vindo de você, não é? - O loiro estava puto.

\- Oh, você salvou a minha vida? E quer o quê? Uma medalha por isso?

\- Eu não quero nada, eu só acho que… Você tem que parar com as drogas, Jared. Você vai acabar se matando - Havia desespero na voz de Jensen. - Seus "amigos" Chad e Brian, simplesmente te deixaram lá, não estavam nem aí… Eu não quero nem imaginar o que podia ter acontecido, se eu não estivesse lá.

\- Você devia ter feito o mesmo, se fosse um pouco esperto. Foda-se! Eu não pedi a porra da sua ajuda. - Jared se levantou, puto, e se aproximou, ficando a um passo do loiro. - Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça, Jensen. De uma maneira ou de outra, as pessoas vão foder você - Jared não sabia se estava falando dele, ou de si mesmo. - E não é do jeito que você gosta, com uma dedada e lubrificante... É a seco, sem cuspe, nem nada. É a vida. Então pare de querer bancar o bonzinho, porque você nunca vai ter nada em troca. Você já devia ter entendido isso, mas eu não sei qual é o seu maldito problema!

\- Foda-se você, Jared! Sabe de uma coisa? Você bem merece os amigos que tem. E fique tranquilo… da próxima vez eu vou seguir o seu conselho - Jensen empurrou Jared para longe e saiu, batendo a porta do quarto com força.

J2

Alguns dias se passaram e Jared não viu Jensen na boate, nem nos bares que frequentava. O que era estranho, pois Jensen costumava estar por toda a parte.

Jared estava com Tom em um hotel da cidade, afinal, o empresário não dispunha de muito tempo naquela quarta-feira, para irem até a casa de praia.

Era proibido fumar dentro do quarto, ainda assim, Jared acendeu um cigarro e ficou encarando o teto, depois do sexo.

Welling falava e falava, Jared concordava, mas sua cabeça estava longe dali. Desde aquela manhã em que mandara Jensen embora do seu apartamento, não tivera sossego.

Sabia que era o certo a fazer, mantê-lo longe, pois Jensen podia ser um problema. Mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentia mal pela maneira que havia agido com ele. E isso era o que mais lhe incomodava. Já tinha feito coisas piores com outros caras, e nunca havia se importado. Por que isso agora? Por que Jensen era diferente?

\- O bom é que Morgan não cancelou os contratos - Thomas continuava falando. - Pelo menos por este ano. O ruim é que a Hilarie disse que ele não está nada bem. Anda depressivo, ou algo assim. Ela meio que o obrigou a procurar um psiquiatra ou psicólogo, sei lá. Você foi amante dele por bastante tempo, eu me pergunto se além da bunda, você fodeu com o seu cérebro também. Mas acho que não é com ele que você está preocupado, no momento. Se é que você realmente é capaz de se preocupar com alguém ou alguma coisa além de si mesmo...

Thomas de repente começou a gargalhar e Jared foi arrancado dos seus devaneios.

\- Cara, eu daria minha fortuna pra saber o que se passa dentro dessa sua cabeça, às vezes. Você estava completamente distante daqui.

\- Estava? - Jared o olhou.

\- Totalmente.

\- Então me diga… Você que já está meio velho, acha que é coisa da idade, isso de ficar encasquetando com algumas coisas?

\- Velho? Padalecki, você é o maior filho da puta que eu conheço, sabia? - Deu risadas. - E se você quer saber, isso se chama consciência.

\- Foda-se a consciência - Jared tragou o cigarro uma última vez e apagou-o dentro do copo que estava no criado mudo.

\- Minha mãe sempre me dizia quando eu era moleque: Se a consciência está incomodando, é porque obviamente você fez algo muito errado. E ela sempre estava certa.

\- Foda-se a sua mãe também.

J2

Quando foram apenas os dois a um barzinho com música ao vivo, naquela noite, Jensen pensou que poderia ser perfeito. O lugar era calmo, frequentado por casais de todos os tipos e idades, e Tyler estava realmente lindo, vestindo casualmente com uma jaqueta escura, e uma camisa listrada por baixo.

O loiro desviava o assunto cada vez que ele falava em jogos. Sabia que era a sua compulsão, e até podia entender, já que tinha a mesma compulsão por fotografias ou, mais precisamente, fotografias de Jared, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora.

Beberam algumas cervejas, falavam sobre música - algo que tinham em comum, pelo menos - e pediram hambúrgueres com batatas fritas. Jensen imaginou que Tyler não deveria ganhar muito na loja de games em que trabalhava, por isso não o levou a um lugar caro.

Estavam comendo distraidamente e assistindo à banda, quando de repente Jared se sentou na mesa com eles.

\- Ei Jensen - Sorriu para o loiro na maior cara de pau possível. - Não esperava encontrar você aqui - Olhou então para Tyler. - Não quer me apresentar o seu amigo? - Continuou, quando percebeu que Jensen estava de boca aberta, e não conseguia emitir uma palavra.

\- Prazer, eu sou Jared - Apresentou a si mesmo, apertando a mão do outro. Por um momento muito breve, ficou curioso para saber o que Jensen estava fazendo com aquele bombadinho sem graça, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá.

\- Tyler. O prazer é meu - O homem sorriu, simpático, apesar de achar Jared um tanto metido.

\- O que você quer, Jared? - Jensen de repente recuperou a capacidade de falar.

\- Só queria saber como você está, e… Bom, acho que eu não fui muito legal com você da última vez - Pegou batatas do prato de Jensen e começou a comer.

\- Não foi muito legal? - Jensen o olhava, indignado. O mínimo que esperava era um pedido de desculpas, mas duvidava que Jared fosse capaz de dizer aquelas simples palavras. Pelo menos não se um jeito sincero.

\- Vocês são amigos? - Tyler perguntou, olhando de um para o outro.

\- Sim.

\- Não - Jensen respondeu ao mesmo tempo, olhando de cara feia para Jared.

\- O caso é que… eu não fui um bom amigo - Jared olhou para Tyler, usando seu melhor olhar de filhotinho arrependido. - Jensen passou a noite toda no meu apartamento, cuidando de mim, e… Eu fui um idiota, sabe? Estava com raiva de mim mesmo e acabei descontando nele. Desde lá ele vem me evitando e, claro que tem toda razão, afinal eu provavelmente não mereço a sua amizade, ou… não sei como colocar em palavras o que nós tínhamos.

Jensen apenas o olhava, incrédulo. Jared estava fazendo um showzinho e Tyler parecia estar acreditando em tudo. Não podia culpá-lo, Jared sempre conseguia o que queria. O maldito tinha esse efeito nas pessoas.

\- Então, eu só vim aqui pra dizer que não gosto de ficar em débito com ninguém - Finalmente olhou nos olhos de Jensen. - E eu te devo uma, então… - Pegou o celular de Jensen e registrou seu número na lista de contatos. - Me ligue. Você pode pedir o que quiser.

_Continua…_


	7. Capítulo 7

Jared era lindo, Jensen não podia evitar a comparação. Depois que ele fora embora, o restante da noite com Tyler esfriou completamente.

Logo depois do jantar, Jensen se despediu e voltou para casa sozinho. Sentia-se patético; conhecia Jared e não deveria estar animado com a ideia, mas quando ele disse: " _Você pode pedir o que quiser"_ , toda e qualquer convicção que Jensen tinha em tentar esquecê-lo, tinha caído por terra.

Provavelmente Jared estava apenas brincando. Como em todas as outras vezes, usaria Jensen e lhe chutaria depois, tripudiando cada vez mais em cima dos seus sentimentos.

Ainda assim, tudo o que Jensen queria era ele. Era estar com ele. Era sentir o gosto dos seus lábios mais uma vez. Era sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo e o seu olhar cheio de desejo…

Era tentador. Pedir qualquer coisa… Era tentador demais.

J2

" _Você só pode estar brincando."_ Foi a resposta de Jared quando Jensen lhe enviou uma mensagem, de repente sem coragem de falar ou, principalmente, de ouvir a sua resposta.

" _Você disse que eu podia pedir o que quisesse."_

" _Eu devia ter sido mais específico. Merda!"_

" _Tarde demais."_

" _O que você quer dizer com romântico?"_

" _Você vai descobrir. Eu prometo."_  - Jensen tentou parecer seguro, mas seu coração pulava dentro do peito.

Jared enviou um emoticon rolando os olhos. " _Sexta-feira, esteja pronto às sete da noite. E me mande a porra do seu endereço."_

J2

\- Claro que você pode usar a casa de praia, mas… isso é sério? Um final de semana romântico? - Welling dava risadas, se divertindo. Estavam deitados na cama de Jared, ainda nus e apenas relaxando depois do sexo.

\- O cara é completamente louco. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando disse que ele podia pedir qualquer coisa que quisesse. Quero dizer: Qualquer coisa? Isso dá margem pra… pra qualquer coisa! - Jared estava praticamente surtando.

\- Brilhante dedução, Sherlock. Embora, pensando por esse lado, ele podia ter pedido coisa pior.

\- O que pode ser pior do que um final de semana romântico?

\- Isso pode ser divertido, sabia? Do que você tem medo, afinal? De se apaixonar?

Jared apenas o encarou e rolou os olhos. Se divertir às suas custas deveria ser o passatempo favorito de Tom, Jared tinha quase certeza.

\- Eu não me apaixono. E mal o conheço.

\- Minha mulher é romântica. Quero dizer, nem sempre, mas ela tem seus momentos e eu até gosto. Isso não vai ferir a sua masculinidade, bebê - Tom passou os dedos pelo rosto do Jared, que se esquivou, fazendo uma cara feia.

\- Você está em dívida com o cara, não custa nada. Mas vem cá… Você vai colocar velas perfumadas e pétalas de rosas pelo quarto?

\- Vai se foder, Welling! Eu não sei por que fui falar isso logo pra você.

\- E se você acabar mesmo se apaixonando? Ninguém é imune.

\- Eu sou imune. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Mas e você, já se apaixonou? - Jared ficou curioso.

\- Eu sou apaixonado… pela minha esposa. Desde que a conheci, na verdade. O único problema é ela não ter um pau, mas não se pode ter tudo o que se quer - Thomas sorriu.

\- Você é impressionante.

\- Eu sou - Welling sorriu, presunçoso.

\- Eu estou tão ferrado… ainda não sei o que esperar de um fim de semana romântico. O Jensen me assusta, às vezes.

\- Cara, você já deve ter namorado quando adolescente, não? Adolescentes são sempre idiotas e românticos. Basta se lembrar do que você fazia naquela época. Quem sabe você até se divirta?

Jared não disse nada. Queria muito ter sido um adolescente idiota e romântico, como outro qualquer, mas nunca tivera a chance… Enquanto os garotos da sua idade namoravam, Jared estava nas ruas, vendendo o próprio corpo por alguns trocados, para conseguir sobreviver.

\- Falei alguma coisa errada? - Thomas percebeu a mudança no semblante de Jared.

\- Não, você está certo. Eu estou me preocupando à toa.

Jared sorriu quando Tom afastou os lençóis e se deitou sobre o seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço, e trilhando um caminho úmido pelo seu peitoral e abdômen.

\- Eu vou fazer você esquecer essas preocupações - Levantou a cabeça e sorriu, safado - Pelo menos por alguns minutos.

J2

Jensen tinha pego a tarde de folga e se arrependeu depois. Era mais tempo que ficara ali, com a mala pronta, as mãos suando de ansiedade e se olhando no espelho a cada dez minutos.

Estava muito bonito. Uma calça jeans justa o suficiente para exaltar suas coxas e bunda, e uma camisa listrada, parecendo casual. A barba por fazer lhe fazia parecer mais velho e respeitável. Será que Jared gostava de barba? Jensen não fazia ideia. Talvez pudesse descobrir naquela noite, se o moreno aparecesse.

Já eram sete horas e dois minutos, e ele ainda não tinha aparecido. Nem uma mensagem ou ligação, depois daquele dia. Jensen estava mais do que ansioso, estava apavorado. Tinha arriscado tudo, na esperança de que, se Jared o conhecesse melhor, talvez pudesse se apaixonar. Talvez um final de semana juntos não fosse tempo o suficiente, mas já era um começo.

Sete e quinze, e nenhum sinal… Jensen abriu a cortina da sala, que dava para a frente do prédio, tentando segurar sua tristeza. De repente aquela sensação voltou. Sentia-se tão idiota por ter acreditado que aquilo realmente aconteceria... Jared deveria estar com Welling ou, como ainda era cedo, apenas em casa, preparando-se para sair mais tarde e pegar qualquer um que caísse na sua conversa. Jensen era apenas isso. Um qualquer.

Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos, quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso. Sete e vinte e oito.

" _Vai querer que eu mande a carruagem, princesa?"_

" _Onde você está?"_  - Jensen tentou se recompor e pegou sua mala, que estava sobre a cama.

" _Na sua porta, idiota."_

Jensen não conseguiu conter um sorriso e foi quase correndo abrí-la.

\- Já ouviu falar em interfone ou campainha? - Colocou uma mão na cintura e ensaiou um sorriso despreocupado, falhando terrivelmente.

\- Eu preferi flertar com o seu porteiro. Ele não é tão hétero quanto parece, afinal.

Jensen fez uma cara feia e ia perguntar o que Jared queria dizer com aquilo, quando percebeu o olhar do outro percorrer seu corpo, dos pés à cabeça.

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, parecendo satisfeito. - Pronto?

\- Sempre. Quero dizer, sim. - Jensen sentia-se derreter sob aquele olhar. - Pra onde vamos? - Perguntou, trancando a porta e seguindo Jared até o seu carro.

\- Long Island. Você conhece?

\- Só de passagem - Mesmo que ficasse há apenas uma hora de distância, Jensen não era lá muito chegado em praias. Gostava do sol e do mar, mas a aglomeração de pessoas geralmente o fazia querer correr para longe. Um hotel ou resort cheio de pessoas semi nuas e crianças gritando, não era exatamente a sua ideia de um fim de semana romântico, mas com Jared, iria até para o inferno, sem reclamar.

Jared tinha o pé pesado no acelerador, então chegaram em quarenta minutos.

\- Eu estou faminto, que tal pararmos primeiro para comer? - Jared sugeriu, mas não esperou resposta, já estava estacionando e descendo do carro.

Era um bar bastante simples, na beira da praia. Jared pediu cervejas, enquanto Jensen escolhia o que queria no menu, e o loiro não gostou nada quando o garçom, uma cara moreno, alto e muito bonito, o saudou com um " _Ei Jay! Faz tempo que não te vejo por aqui, cara._ " Tudo isso somado de um sorriso de comercial de creme dental e uma piscadinha.

\- Por que a cara feia? - Jared perguntou, tirando Jensen dos seus devaneios. - Já escolheu?

Jensen desfez o bico, que nem tinha percebido que fizera. Não queria demonstrar o ciúmes que sentia, mas estava se saindo muito mal.

\- Eu vou querer hambúrguer com bacon e batatas fritas - Jensen olhou para o garçom, que anotou o seu pedido.

\- Humm… pela demora, eu achei que estivesse escolhendo uma salada ou sei lá… - Jared deu risadas. - Simples. Eu gosto assim - Olhou nos olhos de Jensen e percebeu que não sabia nada sobre ele. Talvez fosse melhor não saber. Seria apenas um final de semana, e se desse sorte, nunca mais o veria na sua frente. - O mesmo pra mim - Jared por fim disse ao garçom.

\- Achei uma pena você vir acompanhado desta vez, mas… Você tem bom gosto - O garçom falou baixinho e olhou de Jared para Jensen, encarando o loiro e passando a língua pelos lábios. - Se estiverem a fim de… você sabe, um pouco de diversão… é só me ligar - O garçom escreveu o seu telefone em um guardanapo e o entregou para Jared, que o amassou no mesmo instante. - Não. O Jensen aqui não curte essas coisas - Jared tocou no ombro do loiro de um jeito possessivo e falou em um tom um tanto seco. O garçom apenas foi embora murmurando um "okay".

\- Por que você respondeu por mim? - Jensen estava irritado por saber que Jared já tinha tido algo com o garçom.

\- O quê?

\- Como você sabe que eu não quero?

\- Oh, me desculpe, quando você me pediu um final de semana romântico, eu não sabia que isso incluía um threesome - Jared respondeu, sarcástico. - Isso é o quê? A porra de uma fantasia sexual? Quem sabe podemos ir pra uma casa de swing, então. Tem uma aqui perto e é bem mais divertido.

\- Ou você ficou incomodado pelo fato de ele ter olhado pra mim, e você não ser o centro das atenções? - Jensen provocou.

Jared gargalhou. - Você acha mesmo que eu tenho ciúmes? Se quiser, eu posso ir embora e deixar vocês dois a sós, não há problema algum - Jensen sentiu o olhar frio de Jared sobre si e não gostou nada daquilo. Sabia que tinha passado dos limites. Era melhor não testá-lo. Não sabia o que esperar de Jared, afinal.

\- Não. Eu só me pergunto se você me trouxe aqui só pra me mostrar que já pegou o garçom - Jensen riu de si mesmo. - Mas que diferença isso faz, não é?

O garçom voltou, trazendo os pedidos, mas ninguém disse nada desta vez. Apenas fez a entrega e foi atender outra mesa, rapidamente.

\- Sério, Jensen… você acha que eu ando pelos lugares, pensando: " _Oh, eu peguei o garçom daquele bar"_. Que diabos? Acha mesmo que eu me lembro dessas coisas? Eu te trouxe aqui pela comida, idiota. Experimente esse hambúrguer, e me diga se não é o melhor que você já comeu.

O loiro começou a comer e não podia negar, o hambúrguer era mesmo maravilhoso. O pior de tudo, era ter que concordar e aguentar o sorriso presunçoso de Jared. Mas em seguida o moreno gargalhou tão verdadeiramente que Jensen se esqueceu de todo o resto. Era sem dúvida o som mais incrível do mundo, e não se cansaria de ouví-lo.

Terminaram de comer e Jensen apreciava a paisagem... A lua, quase cheia, brilhava sobre o mar, fazendo seu pequeno espetáculo.

Jared fez questão de pagar a conta, deu uma boa gorjeta ao garçom e saíram, caminhando pela areia.

\- É uma pena eu não ter trazido a minha câmera - Lamentou, enquanto capturava algumas imagens com seu iphone.

\- Gosta de fotografias? - Jared acendeu um cigarro e parou, apreciando o lugar.

\- Eu sou fotógrafo profissional.

\- Sério? - O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- O que você pensou que eu fazia?

\- Nunca pensei a respeito - A frase deixou Jensen um tanto desapontado. - Mas se eu fosse chutar, diria que você faz algo entediante, como um contador, ou algo assim.

\- Contador? Sério? Contadores são tão sem graça - Jensen fez uma cara feia.

Jared deu de ombros e ambos começaram a rir.

Entraram no carro e Jensen ficou surpreso quando Jared estacionou na garagem diante de uma maravilhosa casa, na beira da praia.

\- Esse lugar é seu? O loiro olhou ao redor, admirado.

\- Não. Mas quem sabe um dia, hã? - Jared piscou e deu um sorriso sacana.

\- De quem é?

\- Um amigo.

Jensen achou melhor não perguntar que amigo, porque com certeza aquilo não pertencia a Brian, Murray ou qualquer um dos caras com quem Jared andava nas baladas. Algumas coisas era melhor não saber.

\- Você preferia um hotel? - O moreno perguntou enquanto pegava as coisas no carro e destrancava a porta.

\- Não - Jensen pensou que a casa lhes dava muito mais privacidade, mas pelo visto, Jared já havia estado ali e conhecia bem o dono, pois desativou o alarme e sabia o segredo de cabeça.

\- Você pode ficar com este quarto - Jared abriu uma porta, mostrando-o para Jensen, e seguiu até a suíte no final do corredor.

Jensen quis dizer que sua ideia de final de semana romântico incluía dormirem no mesmo quarto, mas achou melhor não falar nada no momento. Não queria aborrecer Jared.

Depois de largar sua mochila lá e tirar os sapatos, Jared foi até a sala de estar. Abriu a porta de correr que dava para uma varanda de frente para o mar, e fumou outro cigarro, antes de voltar para dentro e ligar a TV.

\- Você gosta de baseboll? - Perguntou ao parar em um canal de esportes.

\- Gosto. Mas acho que agora eu prefiro ver um filme.

Jared virou-se para reclamar, mas então se lembrou que era a noite de Jensen, e simplesmente lhe entregou o controle remoto, sorrindo cinicamente.

\- Isso não é estranho pra você? - O moreno perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Um pouco. Mas nós podemos superar - Sorriu, fazendo Jared rir.

\- Você é completamente louco.

\- Eu sou louco? Foi você quem disse que eu poderia pedir qualquer coisa. O que achou que eu fosse pedir?

\- Algo mais simples, como um jantar e uma boa trepada depois. Você tem cara de quem faz esse tipo de programa. Não era isso que você e o seu namorado estavam fazendo naquela noite?

\- Tyler não é meu namorado. E por falar nisso, como você descobriu onde eu estava? - Jensen estava realmente curioso.

\- Uma das vantagens de andar com o Murray. Em troca de alguns favores, ele consegue qualquer coisa que você quiser.

\- Favores... sexuais? - Jensen fez uma careta. Não queria imaginar Jared e Chad juntos.

Jared gargalhou. - Eu e o Chad? Nunca!

\- Ah… - Jensen segurou um suspiro de alívio. - Ainda assim, eu não gosto de saber que ele andou xeretando a minha vida.

\- Ninguém xeretou a sua vida, Jensen. Até porque isso pouco me interessa. Ele é amigo de um amigo do Ian e apenas conseguiu a placa do seu carro. A partir daí foi fácil, sempre tem algum policial na minha lista de contatos - Jared piscou, sorrindo.

\- É melhor eu não perguntar sobre essa lista de contatos - Jensen balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, é melhor não. Jared riu.

O moreno pegou cervejas na geladeira e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá. Assistiram a uma parte do filme e logo Jared estava dormindo, apoiado no ombro de Jensen, que o puxou para que se deitasse com a cabeça em seu colo.

Jared tinha o sono agitado. Quando finalmente se acalmou, Jensen afastou os fios de cabelo dos seus olhos e o observou por um tempo. Ainda era um garoto. O rosto tão bonito, os cabelos rebeldes, e o nariz arrebitado, tão perfeito que fazia Jensen querer beijar a pontinha... As covinhas que se formavam quando sorria, apesar das suas feições endurecidas.

Jensen queria saber o que tinha mudado. Havia tão pouco do adolescente que se lembrava, mas de quem, na verdade, nada conhecia.

Jensen era um ano mais velho, mas estudaram na mesma escola, por algum tempo. Magro e alto, Jared já era muito bonito naquela época. Do tipo que chamava a atenção das meninas e também de alguns meninos, inclusive Jensen. Lembrava-se que Jared era muito bom nos esportes, mas geralmente só ficava lá, sentado nas arquibancadas da quadra da escola, assistindo aos jogos e observando as pessoas. Na maioria das vezes solitário, quando conseguia se livrar das meninas que o cercavam, na esperança de conseguirem algo.

Triste, Jensen poderia dizer. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto sorrir muitas vezes, não naquela época. Jensen se arrependia por nunca ter tido coragem de se aproximar, de saber o que se passava com o garoto que tanto adorava.

Apesar de Jared tentar manter-se distante de todos, havia algo nele que atraía as pessoas. Ao contrário de Jensen, que era o nerd que usava óculos com graus muito altos, carregava pilhas de livros e HQs para todos os lugares, era um desastre com os esportes, e sempre zoado pelos colegas.

É... a vida tinha sido dura.

Por sorte, Jensen cresceu e se livrou do suplício que era a escola. Quando conseguiu um emprego, a primeira coisa que fez foi uma cirurgia em seus olhos, para livrar-se dos óculos. Foi como tirar um peso das costas.

Olhando para as feições agora calmas de Jared, Jensen queria saber o que havia acontecido para embrutece-lo daquela maneira. Jared tinha simplesmente desaparecido da escola e deixado um buraco em seu peito. Jensen quase não podia acreditar quando o encontrou em Nova York, tantos anos depois.

Jared não se lembrava dele, provavelmente ninguém da escola se lembrava. E não podia perguntar nada, sem que ele descobrisse que Jensen o stalkeava por tanto tempo. Não era algo do que sentia orgulho, mas simplesmente não podia evitar. No fundo, também não queria que Jared se lembrasse dele, do garoto alvo de chacotas e esquisito daquela época... era melhor assim.

O moreno despertou, piscando os olhos, sonolento, e Jensen não resistiu... se inclinou e beijou a ponta do seu nariz.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo? – Jared riu, uma risada suave e gostosa... verdadeira.

\- Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

\- Você é estranho, sabia? - Jared respondeu com a voz ainda rouca pelo sono e puxou Jensen pela nuca, beijando-o.

Levantou-se do colo do loiro e puxou as pernas dele para cima do sofá. Era uma bela visão, o corpo gostoso de Jensen ali, à sua inteira disposição. Talvez seu final de semana não seria tão entediante quanto esperava…

_**Continua...** _


	8. Capítulo 8

Jared queria poder negar para si mesmo, mas estava se tornando um vício… Talvez fosse apenas a sua beleza física, ou o corpo atraente, que também era tão deliciosamente macio e gostoso de apertar e morder, e… sua boca, tão perfeita e beijável. Mas também tinha os sons que Jensen fazia durante o sexo que o deixavam louco, e a sua voz… O conjunto todo era tão tentador, que só fazia Jared querer mais e mais, e ainda tinha a forma como ele se entregava…

Merda! Jared estava totalmente ferrado, e isso não era nada bom.

Era bom demais sentir o calor apertado envolvendo seus dedos e o pau de Jensen bem fundo em sua garganta. A forma como ele se empurrava e se contorcia, seu gosto, os seus gemidos… Jared riu ao parar o que fazia e ouvir o loiro reclamar.

\- Vire-se - Jensen obedeceu prontamente e colocou o travesseiro embaixo do próprio quadril, dando-lhe uma visão espetacular do seu traseiro, o que Jared apenas apreciou por um momento.

Era melhor assim… de costas. O olhar de Jensen às vezes podia ser tão intenso, que Jared tinha a impressão de que ele podia ler a sua alma. Se é que realmente tinha uma.

As costas de Jensen eram um verdadeiro convite ao pecado… Jared apertou, mordiscou e chupou a pele branquinha e sardenta, deixando marcas, de um jeito totalmente possessivo.

Jensen amava aquilo. Jared era um amante incrível e o fazia se sentir desejado… O olhar dele sobre o seu corpo, os beijos e os toques possessivos… Jensen só queria mais e mais. Não importava o dia de amanhã, e nem as consequências que aquele final de semana traria para o seu coração já tão quebrado...

O loiro agarrou os lençóis e apertou os olhos ao sentir as mãos grandes e macias afastarem sua nádegas. Jared o estava provocando, mas não iria reclamar. Sentiu primeiro sua respiração quente, tão próxima do seu local mais sensível. Então a língua apenas contornou suas pregas, muito sutilmente… Instintivamente, Jensen se empurrou para cima, desesperado por mais contato. Jared riu e deu a ele o que queria… penetrando com a língua o mais fundo que podia, fodendo-o com o músculo molhado e quente, fazendo Jensen gemer e arquear as costas, pelo prazer.

Jared gemeu enquanto vestia o preservativo e lubrificava o próprio membro, massageando-o. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do loiro e agarrou seu quadril com força, erguendo-o e metendo quase de uma só vez.

Tão deliciosamente apertado… A sensação de estar dentro dele era incrível. O encaixe perfeito quando seus corpos se chocavam, se fundindo um no outro. O suor e os gemidos se misturando… Nenhum dos dois durou muito… Jensen foi o primeiro a gozar, lambuzando a mão de Jared e os lençóis branquinhos, e o moreno veio logo em seguida, urrando e desabando sobre ele, ambos exauridos pelo prazer.

J2

Jared acordou de um pesadelo. Como sempre, não se lembrava do que se tratava, mas acordou suado e com suas mãos tremendo, o coração acelerado… Olhou para o lado, percebendo que o abajur do lado que Jensen dormia estava aceso, e o loiro ressonava baixinho, dormindo tranquilamente, com um braço envolvendo seu abdômen. Sentiu certa inveja, pois não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que tivera uma noite de sono tranquila.

Afastou o braço de Jensen lentamente e olhou no celular, vendo que eram 5:40 min. Sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, então se levantou e tomou uma ducha rápida, pois ainda estava pegajoso da noite anterior. Vestiu uma bermuda e uma camiseta, amarrou a parte superior do seu cabelo em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e saiu para correr.

Jensen despertou e percebeu que estava sozinho na cama. Perguntou-se onde Jared estaria àquela hora da manhã. Se levantou, tomou banho e foi até a cozinha, a procura de café. Colocou a cafeteira para funcionar e perambulou pela casa… Era tudo de muito bom gosto, os móveis, a decoração… mas não havia nenhum porta retratos, nem nada que indicasse quem era o dono do lugar. De repente Jensen ficou curioso.

Abriu algumas gavetas e, ao verificar alguns papéis, teve a confirmação: Thomas Welling.

Além de enciumado, ficou curioso de repente… que tipo de relacionamento Jared tinha com ele? Se Tom lhe dava acesso à casa de praia, talvez Jared não fosse apenas um prostituto de luxo… Pensar nisso lhe fazia sofrer, e essa não era a ideia. Jensen queria aproveitar o final de semana, e não ficar deprimido por algo que não podia mudar.

Por enquanto, tudo o que podia fazer era aproveitar o pouco que Jared lhe permitia.

Tomou uma xícara de café e voltou para o quarto, quando ouviu os passos pesados pela casa. A porta do quarto estava aberta e Jared entrou, vestindo uma bermuda cinza, com a camiseta pendurada sobre o ombro esquerdo, suado e ofegante.

\- Então a bela adormecida já acordou? - Jared brincou, parando diante dele.

Jensen não disse nada, apenas passou a língua pelos lábios, e levou sua mão até o peitoral suado do moreno, escorregando-a até o abdômen.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho - Jared fez menção de se afastar, mas Jensen o segurou, trazendo-o mais perto.

\- Agora não - Abriu o botão e zíper da bermuda, deixando-a escorregar pelas pernas, e acariciou as coxas tonificadas, antes de apertar o volume sob o tecido da cueca, que crescia com o seu toque.

Jared ainda estava um pouco ofegante e seus olhos escureceram, observando o que Jensen fazia. Fechou os olhos e gemeu quando o loiro libertou sua ereção recém formada e segurou seu membro pela base, lambendo-o, provando o gosto salgado de suor.

Jensen tomou apenas a glande em sua boca, chupou-a e fez círculos com a língua. Brincou com a ponta da língua sobre a fenda, sentindo o gosto do pré gozo, antes de abocanhá-lo por completo. Jared agarrou seus cabelos curtos sugestivamente e Jensen relaxou a garganta, deixando-o assumir o controle.

Jared se perdeu completamente ao foder a boca pornográfica do loiro. Seus joelhos fraquejaram depois do gozo e Jared se deitou na cama, tentando recuperar não apenas o fôlego, mas a sua sanidade.

\- Essa sua boca - Jared segurou o lábio inferior de Jensen entre os dentes, quando este o beijou. - Você podeia ficar rico com isso, sabia? - Jared brincou, rindo, e Jensen riu também.

No fundo, Jensen só conseguiu pensar no que Jared fazia para ter a vida que tem. Isso o lembrou de Thomas Welling, Jeffrey Morgan e sabe-se lá de quantos outros homens Jared havia se tornado amante por dinheiro. Maldito dinheiro.

\- O que você pretende fazer o resto da manhã? Ou você prefere ficar só aqui dentro de casa fazendo sexo? Por mim tudo bem - O moreno deu um sorriso cínico, tirando Jensen dos seus devaneios.

\- Não sei. O que você costuma fazer?

Aos sábados, quando não estava com Tom, Jared geralmente chegava da balada quase de manhã, então dormia, ou pelo menos tentava.

\- É cedo ainda, vamos dar uma volta pela praia, depois podemos sair pra algum lugar - Jared se levantou e foi para o chuveiro.

J2

Durante o resto da manhã, apenas ficaram por ali, jogaram frescobol na areia, brincaram na beira da praia feito duas crianças, respingando água um no outro, assistiram alguns episódios de South Park e depois saíram.

Como Jared sabia que Jensen gostava de fotografar, dirigiu em direção ao Brooklyn, atravessaram a ponte e passearam pelo Brooklyn Bridge Park. Quando Jensen reclamou por ter em mãos apenas seu iphone e não ter trazido sua câmera, Jared o levou a uma loja para comprarem uma.

\- Eu não posso aceitar isso, é uma câmera muito cara.

\- É só uma câmera, Jensen - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Não, eu não posso.

\- Tudo bem, então você apenas a utiliza enquanto estivermos por aqui e depois eu fico com ela - Jared quis socar a cabeça de Jensen por ser tão teimoso, mas não ia entrar em uma discussão ali, dentro da loja.

O loiro provavelmente não estava acostumado com isso. Se ele fizesse ideia do quanto custava cada um dos relógios que Jared possuía e tinham sido presente de Jeffrey, provavelmente iria surtar.

Almoçaram e, ao voltarem ao parque, Jared se sentou na grama, aproveitando a sensação do sol em sua pele, enquanto Jensen fotografava o East River e a vista de Manhattan. Sem que o moreno percebesse, Jensen tirou também algumas fotos dele. Jared vestia uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e uma camiseta cinza justa, que delineavam seus bíceps. Os óculos de sol estilo aviador realçavam o seu rosto bonito, e seus cabelos esvoaçavam com a brisa do início da tarde.

Jared gostava de observar Jensen com a câmera. O loiro realmente gostava do que fazia, e o sorriso em seu rosto era algo genuíno. Fotografava a paisagem, os pássaros, as crianças correndo pelo parque, e isso fazia Jared se questionar se algum dia tinha realmente feito algo assim, simplesmente porque gostava.

Provavelmente não. Quando adolescente, sempre gostara muito de esportes, mas não participava de campeonatos, ou do time da escola, porque tinha medo de ter que passar por um exame médico. Nem mesmo tirava a camisa, quando jogava futebol com os meninos do bairro, com medo de ter que explicar para alguém as marcas e chupões deixados em seu corpo.

Jensen sentou-se ao seu lado e Jared afastou aqueles pensamentos. Percebeu que quando estava com Jensen, tinha tendência a se lembrar do passado e isso não era nada bom. Algumas coisa deveriam simplesmente permanecer mortas.

\- Está tudo bem? - Jensen perguntou, percebendo algo no semblante de Jared.

\- Sim. Podemos ir, ou ainda tem algum pássaro que você não tenha fotografado?

\- Cara… esse lugar é lindo. E tão próximo de casa, eu não acredito que não tenha vindo aqui antes. Você costuma vir muito aqui?

\- Primeira vez, também - Jared admitiu. Costumava ir muito à praia, mas geralmente não frequentava pontos turísticos, não era o seu tipo de programa, afinal, mas imaginou que Jensen gostaria.

Também não sabia por que de repente sentia essa estranha necessidade de agradar a ele. Seria apenas um final de semana e cada um seguiria com sua vida, esse tinha sido o trato. Olhou mais uma vez para Jensen, que sorria ao tirar uma última foto de uma criança com com seu cachorro, e pensou que talvez, lá no fundo, gostasse da sensação de fazer Jensen sorrir. Pelo menos por alguns minutos, aquilo parecia preencher a sensação de vazio que tinha em sua alma, mas Jared não saberia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

\- Eu ia bastante ao Central Park, logo que me mudei pra Nova York, mas ultimamente nem isso eu tenho feito - Jensen continuou falando, enquanto caminhavam. - A não ser quando algum cliente quer fazer um book por lá.

\- O que você costuma fotografar?

\- Eu geralmente trabalho só no estúdio. É onde eu me sinto à vontade - Jensen deu de ombros, ligeiramente sem graça. - Já fotografei casamentos, mas não tenho muita paciência com os convidados, então…

\- Imagino - Jared riu.

\- Eu gosto de fazer o making off. É mais natural do que uma cerimônia de casamento, e muitos fazem isso na praia. Gosto do resultado das fotos, de escolher o ângulo certo, da naturalidade…

\- Você realmente ama o que faz.

\- Sim. Eu amo. E você?

\- Oh, eu amo ser corretor de seguros, e… - Jared interrompeu a frase, se levantando, enquanto acendia um cigarro. - Vamos?

Jared quis aproveitar a tarde para conhecer a Brooklyn Brewery. Fizeram um tour e degustaram vários tipos de cerveja. Já estava anoitecendo e Jared já estava um pouco bêbado quando saíram de lá, então Jensen dirigiu seu carro de volta para a casa.

\- Uma cervejaria, ou algo relacionado a vinhos - Jared falou ao se atirar no sofá da sala, pegando um pedaço da pizza que tinham acabado de comprar no caminho para a casa.

\- O quê? - Jensen sentou-se ao seu lado, sem entender nada.

\- Algo que eu gostaria de fazer um dia. Abrir uma cervejaria ou uma importadora de vinhos… Talvez.

\- É algo que eu posso imaginar - Jensen sorriu. Sabia que Jared só estava falando aquilo porque tinha bebido demais, mas ainda assim era algo novo. Queria saber mais sobre ele.

\- Besteira - Jared se levantou e abriu uma garrafa de vinho, servindo a ambos, enquanto comiam a pizza. - Eu não faço planos pro futuro.

\- Por que não?

Jared gargalhou. - Olha bem pra mim. Você acha mesmo que eu tenho um futuro? - Apesar da risada, havia um tom de amargura quando Jared perguntou aquilo, e não passou despercebido por Jensen. Jared tentava se mostrar forte e seguro de si o tempo todo, mas Jensen sabia que muitas vezes ele apenas interpretava um personagem. Provavelmente seria um ótimo ator, se escolhesse a carreira.

\- Eu acho. E acho que os seus sonhos não são nada impossíveis. Você só precisa de… planejamento.

\- E muito dinheiro.

Jensen deu de ombros - Isso também. - Não fazia ideia do quanto aquilo podia custar, mas sabia que era muito.

O assunto morreu por ali e o loiro ligou a TV, zapeando os canais, e parou em um filme do Capitão América.

\- Você gosta de super heróis? - Jared zombou.

\- Não - Jensen respondeu e olhou para as próprias mãos, com uma pontada de tristeza.

\- Wow! - Jared percebeu que tinha tocado em um nervo. Apesar de estar confuso, porque estavam falando de super heróis, qual poderia ser o problema?

\- Quando eu era moleque, era apaixonado por eles. Apaixonado mesmo, sabe, eu lia todos os HQs, relia um milhão de vezes e ficava apenas sonhando… Era como… Eu me sentia protegido, sentia como se no mundo deles, nada de mau pudesse me acontecer, e… Mas então eu fui crescendo, e percebi que… Que eles nunca estavam lá pra me salvar, quando eu precisava. Nem uma maldita vez e então a minha paixão foi se transformando em decepção, uma após a outra, e…

\- Bom, uma hora você teria que perceber que super heróis não existem, não é? - Jared sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas tinha medo de saber onde aquela história iria acabar. Não estava pronto para descobrir por que Jensen precisava ser salvo, ou de quem. Não. Não queria saber e não era problema seu.

\- Eles existem - Jensen encarou Jared, tentando segurar suas emoções e não colocar tudo a perder. - Eles apenas não usam capas e não tem super poderes, mas eles existem, e quando você menos espera, eles estão lá pra te salvar.

\- Se você quer acreditar nisso - Jared riu e se levantou, bebendo o restante da sua taça de vinho. - Você quer foder ou quer ir dormir? - Perguntou, esperando que Jensen o seguisse para o quarto.

Jensen ficou feliz que o quarto de hóspedes sequer tinha sido usado, apenas para guardar a sua mala de roupas.

\- Podemos fazer os dois?

\- Soa como um plano - Jared riu e esperou por Jensen, beijando-o no corredor de acesso aos quartos.

Já estavam nus ao chegarem na cama, onde Jared empurrou o loiro de bruços, beijando e mordendo cada centímetro da sua pele, antes de fodê-lo e ambos se deitarem, exaustos e abraçados, feito um casal de namorados.

Jensen pensou que Jared já estava dormindo, quando o abraçou mais forte e beijou seu rosto, de um jeito carinhoso.

\- Eu te amo - sussurrou em seus cabelos e adormeceu, com um sorriso no rosto.

Mas Jared não estava dormindo. Aquelas palavras martelavam em sua cabeça, trazendo lembranças das quais queria fugir.

" _Jared, abra essa maldita porta ou eu vou derrubá-la."_  Então o garoto assustado de 13 anos se encolhia debaixo das cobertas, tapando os ouvidos e esperando pelo estrondo. Não sabia quantas vezes aquela fechadura havia sido trocada.

" _Você sabe que não adianta fugir de mim"_  A mão tocava seus cabelos e a sua face, de um jeito tão carinhoso, que fazia Jared querer vomitar.

" _Basta você abrir a boca e ser gentil. Eu te amo. Você sabe que eu jamais irei machucá-lo"._

" _Eu te amo"_.

Jared se levantou da cama em um pulo e correu para o banheiro, vomitando tudo o que havia em seu estômago.

Ainda nu, acendeu um cigarro e foi para fora. Não aguentava mais ficar ali, sentia que iria sufocar a qualquer momento. Sentiu o ar fresco da noite arrepiar sua pele, mas nada daquilo importava.

Qualquer coisa para diminuir a dor que sentia em seu peito. Caminhou em direção ao mar e sentiu a água fria lamber seus pés. Continuou entrando, sendo derrubado por algumas ondas. Era um bom nadador, mas sentia-se fraco, sem forças para lutar contra elas. Ou talvez simplesmente não quisesse…

Jensen despertou alguns minutos depois e estranhou o fato de Jared não estar ao seu lado. Levantou-se e notou que as roupas dele ainda estavam espalhadas pelo corredor. Vestiu uma bermuda e olhou no banheiro e nos outros cômodos da casa, tentando descobrir para onde ele podia ter ido, completamente nu.

Viu que a porta da sala estava aberta e correu para fora. Gritou o nome de Jared algumas vezes, sem resposta, mas como a lua estava cheia, podia ver um vulto nadando no mar, deduzindo que só poderia ser ele, porque a praia ali era privada. O que aquele maluco estaria fazendo?

\- Jared! - Jensen gritou mais uma vez, caminhando em direção ao mar.

Mesmo que não gostasse muito da água salgada e muito menos da sua temperatura fria àquela hora, foi entrando. Seu instinto lhe dizia que havia algo muito errado.

Nadou alguns minutos e logo alcançou Jared.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo? - Perguntou, bravo.

\- Nadando. O que parece? - Jared riu. Mas não era a sua risada comum, ou de deboche. Tinha algo diferente. Desespero, talvez.

\- Você vai acabar ficando doente, Jared. vamos voltar.

\- Por que você está aqui?

\- Porque eu pensei que… Eu pensei… - Jensen já estava cansado de nadar e lutar contra as ondas. O mar estava mais agitado que o normal.

\- Pensou o quê? Que eu iria me matar?

Jensen não sabia o que havia pensado, apenas seguiu seus instintos, mas de repente um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, e não era o frio.

\- Jared… - O loiro se aproximou. Arrastaria Jared para fora, nem que fosse à força.

\- Você morreria comigo, Jensen?

\- Só vamos pra fora, por favor.

\- Você disse que me ama. Você morreria por mim? Tipo Romeu e Julieta? - Jared o agarrou pela cintura e Jensen sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado para o fundo.

Sua primeira reação foi o desespero. Se debateu e tentou se soltar, mas Jared era mais forte e parecia tranquilo, o que era uma vantagem sobre ele.

Então Jared o abraçou ainda mais, impedindo Jensen de mexer seus braços e o loiro acreditou que era o fim… Seus pulmões clamavam por ar e Jensen não tinha o que fazer. Abriu os olhos, tentando enxergar em meio à escuridão, e então, no instante seguinte, Jared o soltou e o empurrou para cima.

Uma brincadeira de mau gosto, Jensen pensou ao chegar à tona e finalmente poder respirar, mas o desespero voltou, quando percebeu que Jared não subiu com ele.

Gritou o nome dele mais uma vez, respirou fundo e voltou a mergulhar. Usou todas as suas forças para agarrar o moreno pelo tronco e o puxar consigo para cima.

Nadaram para a margem e depois de Jared tossir e cuspir a água salgada, ele teve um acesso de riso.

Jensen estava muito puto quando se aproximou. Jared ainda estava curvado para a frente, rindo histericamente, quando o loiro lhe acertou um soco no meio da cara.

Jared caiu sentado e Jensen segurou-o pelo queixo, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. A risada desapareceu e o olhar de Jared parecia assustado. Seu nariz sangrava, e havia um corte em seu lábio inferior, devido ao soco.

\- Se isso foi uma piada, não teve graça alguma. E se você quer se matar, não faça enquanto eu estiver por perto. Idiota! - Jensen o empurrou e correu em direção à casa, disposto a ir embora naquele exato momento.

Tomou uma ducha, apenas para se livrar da água salgada, secou-se e se vestiu, então juntou suas roupas de volta na mala, querendo ir embora dali o mais rápido possível.

Ainda estava ofegante e com o seu coração prestes a sair do peito. Passou a mão pelo rosto e percebeu que estava banhado em lágrimas. Lágrimas que Jared sequer merecia.

Arrastou sua mala e decidiu sair pela porta da varanda, quando o viu…

Jared ainda estava nu, sentado no chão da varanda, abraçando as próprias pernas e tremendo de frio.

A raiva o fez querer deixá-lo ali, mas simplesmente não conseguiria. Ao se aproximar, Jensen percebeu que ainda havia sangue em seu nariz e Jared parecia catatônico.

Largou sua mala ali mesmo e correu para pegar um roupão, que envolveu sobre os ombros do moreno e o ajudou a se levantar, levando-o para dentro.

Jared acompanhava seus passos, mas não tinha nenhuma reação. Jensen o colocou debaixo do chuveiro quente, e depois de secá-lo, o levou para a cama.

Estava preocupado e não dormiu a noite inteira, mas pelo menos Jared caiu num sono profundo. Teve pesadelos e se debateu por alguns minutos, mas não chegou a acordar. Jensen só conseguiu pensar no quão perturbado ele podia ser. Esses pensamentos, junto com o medo e o desespero, lhe corroíam a mente.

Ao despertar pela manhã, Jensen nem sabia quando tinha pegado no sono. Ficou desesperado ao ver que Jared não estava na cama e se levantou rapidamente, encontrando-o sentado na escada da varanda, com a própria mala feita ao seu lado e fumando tranquilamente.

\- Podemos ir, ou você quer prolongar essa palhaçada por quanto tempo? - Jared perguntou, frio, sem sequer olhar nos olhos de Jensen.

\- Você está bem? O que foi aquilo ontem à noite, Jared? - Jensen queria xingá-lo, mas sua voz saiu carregada de preocupação.

\- Me avise quando estiver pronto, eu preciso trancar a casa e acionar o alarme - Jared pegou sua mala e caminhou em direção à garagem.

Jensen suspirou, cansado, voltou para o quarto para trocar de roupas e foram embora.

O caminho até o seu apartamento foi feito todo em silêncio. Jared dirigia, concentrado na estrada e Jensen concentrado em Jared.

Tudo tinha dado errado. Não era assim que deveria terminar seu final de semana romântico. Não era isso o que havia sonhado…

\- Jared… - Falou quando o moreno parou o carro em frente ao seu prédio.

\- Você teve o que queria, não teve? - Jared finalmente o encarou. - Agora siga a sua vida, e esqueça que eu existo. É o melhor pra nós dois.

Jensen respirou fundo, segurando a vontade de socar a cara do moreno mais uma vez. Como Jared podia ser tão teimoso? Por que ele não aceitava ajuda? Jensen já estava cansado de ser empurrado para longe e suas emoções estavam à flor da pele.

\- Sem dúvida alguma, é o melhor - Jensen concordou, e saiu batendo a porta do carro com força, sem olhar para trás.

Jared ainda ficou alguns instantes ali, olhando até Jensen desaparecer na entrada do prédio. Socou o volante e dirigiu até seu próprio apartamento, onde largou sua mala, apanhou dois comprimidos do frasco no armário do banheiro e os engoliu com alguns goles de uísque. No momento, só queria poder dormir e esquecer quem era… esquecer o quanto a sua vida era inútil e vazia.

_**Continua…** _


	9. Capítulo 9

Jensen largou sua mala no chão da sala e desabou no sofá, chorando toda a sua dor e frustração.

Tudo tinha começado tão bem… O sexo, as brincadeiras na praia, o passeio no parque e na cervejaria... Tinha visto um lado de Jared que ainda não conhecia, e tudo tinha sido tão bom… até o seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo.

" _Você disse que me ama. Você morreria por mim?"_

Teria sido aquilo? Será que Jared não estava dormindo, e ouvira o que Jensen falara? Mas por que aquilo o teria abalado daquela maneira?

Jensen só queria entender. Na hora, apesar de tê-lo ajudado, Jensen estivera possuído pela raiva, raiva e medo de perdê-lo, mas agora, ao se lembrar de Jared nu e tremendo de frio, sentado naquela varanda, se deu conta do quão vulnerável ele estivera. Era como uma criança que acabou de perceber que fez algo muito errado, e não sabia como consertar.

Obviamente, pela manhã, Jared percebeu o quão vulnerável estivera, e voltou a erguer a muralha de gelo em torno de si. Como tinha sido naquela manhã, quando Jensen o ajudou no estacionamento da boate.

De repente Jensen se deu conta do quão inútil era… Não podia ajudar. Jared não queria ser ajudado. Cada vez que tinha alguma esperança, o moreno o afastava, como se tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

Se o seu amor estivesse causando todo aquele estrago… Talvez fosse mesmo melhor ficar longe dele.

Mas apesar de ainda estar magoado e com raiva de Jared, a preocupação não o deixava. Sentia o seu coração apertado, aflito por saber se o moreno estava bem, se ele não faria nenhuma loucura, enquanto estivesse sozinho.

Seu orgulho ainda estava ferido, então não podia ligar para o moreno, embora essa fosse a sua vontade. Como alternativa, ligou para um amigo em comum, e pediu-lhe o telefone de Chad. Não era exatamente um amigo, apenas alguém que Jensen conhecia, mas o cara não se importou em fornecer o número do seu telefone, o que Jensen ficou agradecido.

\- Chad.

\- Ei Chad. É o Jensen.

\- Jensen?

\- Eu sou… é… amigo do Jared? - Jensen não sabia como se identificar. "O cara que pagou um boquete pro Jared enquanto você dirigia o carro dele" não parecia uma boa opção.

\- Ah… só pode ser o pet dele, não é?

\- O quê?

\- Nada. O que você quer? - Chad parecia impaciente.

\- Você esteve com o Jared hoje?

\- Olha… se você quer foder com o cara, ou sei lá o que vocês dois malucos fazem, eu não sou nenhum cupido, ok? Corra atrás dele você mesmo, você parece ser bom nisso, e não me meta nessas merdas.

\- Não é nada disso. Eu estive com ele, mas ele não parecia muito bem e eu fiquei preocupado. Chad, eu sei que você nem me conhece, mas sei que conhece o Jared há alguns anos, e… Será que você pode pelo menos ligar e se certificar que ele está bem?

\- Por que você mesmo não liga?

\- Ele não vai me atender, acredite - Suspirou, frustrado.

\- O que diabos você fez? Mordeu o pau dele enquanto chupava? - Chad gargalhou, mas Jensen continuou sério.

\- Eu não estaria te ligando se não fosse realmente sério, cara - Estava prestes a implorar, se fosse preciso.

\- O que aconteceu, exatamente?

Jensen não queria contar, mas não via outra opção no momento. Chad não estava facilitando as coisas, e sabia que nenhum dos outros, nem mesmo Brian, tinha a mesma intimidade com Jared que Chad tinha, então era a única maneira.

\- Foi de madrugada, ele… ele entrou no mar e, por um momento, eu achei que ele estivesse tentando… eu não sei, tentando se suicidar.

\- Você esteve com ele na praia?

\- É uma longa história… - Jensen suspirou.

\- Não.

\- Não o quê?

\- Jared é maluco, ele faz um monte de bobagens, mas não é suicida. Essa mania irritante que ele tem de subir na mureta da cobertura é só pra ficar se exibindo e pra provocar medo nas pessoas, não é como se ele fosse pular dali, ou… Não. Ele não faria isso.

\- Eu não sei, ele… Parecia completamente fora de si quando eu o encontrei. Talvez eu esteja enganado, mas será que você pode ligar pra ele, só por garantia?

\- Okay… - Chad bufou. Ele vai ficar puto, mas eu vou ligar. Agora… eu não faço favores de graça. Você vai ficar me devendo uma - Chad falou e desligou o telefone.

J2

Murray discou o número de Jared algumas vezes, mas sempre caía na caixa postal, então resolveu ir até o seu apartamento.

\- Cara, você está horrível! Alguém anotou a placa do caminhão que te atropelou?

\- Você se acha engraçado - Jared respondeu de mau humor, fechando a porta depois que Chad entrou. - Trouxe o que eu pedi na sexta-feira?

\- Sim - Chad colocou um saco de papel sobre a mesinha de centro e se atirou no sofá. - Está tudo aí.

\- Ótimo.

\- Eu só me pergunto é por que você precisa dessas merdas?

\- Não são pra mim.

\- Claro - rolou os olhos. - Eu não tenho problemas em conseguí-los ilegalmente, mas se você for a qualquer psiquiatra, ele vai te receitar os mesmos ou algo parecido, então por que não marcar uma consulta?

\- Eu tenho uma receita. De alguns meses atrás, mas tenho - Jared se levantou e foi buscar cervejas na geladeira. - O último psiquiatra que eu consultei, quis me encaminhar para um psicólogo.

\- E qual é o problema?

Jared gargalhou. - Não é óbvio? Eu não vou a um psicólogo, Chad. Não vou ficar falando da minha vida pra um idiota qualquer.

\- Se você pensa assim…

\- Você se consultaria? Agora fiquei curioso: O que Chad Michael Murray diria ao seu psicólogo? - Jared o encarava, provocando.

\- Okay, eu entendi o ponto. Olha, eu não vou ficar aqui te dando sermão, mas…

\- Ótimo.

\- Isso é coisa séria, cara. Pelo menos me prometa que não vai tomar junto com álcool, porque…

\- Desde quando você se importa, Chad?

\- Eu sempre me importei.

\- É mesmo? - Jared parecia um tanto irritado. - Porque na outra noite, quem me ajuntou no estacionamento da boate foi o Jensen. Eu posso não me lembrar muito do que aconteceu, mas sei que eu te pedi pra me trazer pra casa, então…

\- Eu e o Brian estávamos chapados e eu não sabia que você estava tão mal. E você podia ter sido mais específico quando me ligou.

\- E porque você estava chapado, eu tive que passar um maldito fim de semana com o Jensen. Eu já disse pra você se controlar. Ou quer voltar ao que era antes? - O moreno estava mesmo puto.

\- Eu não vou chegar tão longe, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

\- Sabe mesmo?

\- Agora é você quem está me dando sermão - Chad ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Espera… então é verdade? Você esteve o final de semana todo com o seu pet? E eu não quis acreditar quando o Brian me falou…

\- Como o Brian sabia disso?

\- Hello! Todo mundo sabe de tudo, Jay. O mundo gay é o paraíso das fofocas. Mas… o que diabos você está fazendo? Não disse que já tinha se livrado dele?

\- Eu lhe devia um favor - Jared bebeu um longo gole de cerveja. - Por sua causa - Apontou o dedo, acusando-o. - Agora eu quitei minha dívida e me livrei dele. Pra sempre.

\- E o que houve com o seu lábio? - Chad apontou para o corte, que estava bem visível e um pouco inchado. - Isso foi o Jensen também? Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele filho da puta!

\- Não! Quero dizer, foi ele, mas… Você não entenderia.

\- Oh, claro. Porque eu sou só um idiota que vem cuidando das merdas que você faz há anos, não é? - Chad não queria demonstrar, mas estava puto e com ciúmes, porque Jared parecia confiar mais em Jensen do que nele.

\- Você está sendo drama queen, agora. O que aconteceu foi algo que eu ouvi e então entrei no mar pra tentar esfriar a cabeça e surtei, foi só isso.

\- Surtou como? - Chad tinha que fingir surpresa, se Jared soubesse que viera ali porque Jensen pedira, seria outra briga. - Você…?

\- Eu não tentei me matar, se é o que você está pensando - Não tinha sido o seu propósito, Jared não estava mentindo. Mas quando estava debaixo d'água, depois de libertar Jensen, por um momento, pensou no quanto aquilo podia ser rápido e libertador. Estava completamente fora de si e só voltou a pensar coerentemente quando Jensen o arrastou para fora d'água e socou seu rosto. Então sentiu medo, ao perceber o quão frágil era a linha entre a vida e a morte. Medo de si mesmo…

\- Ele salvou você? - A pontada de ciúmes estava lá, mais uma vez, embora Chad jamais fosse admitir aquilo em voz alta.

\- Ele me arrastou pra fora da água e me deu um soco. Se você chama isso de salvamento...

\- Huh. Merecido.

\- Obrigado pelo apoio de sempre - Jared sorriu cinicamente.

\- Okay - Chad se levantou e foi até a porta de vidro que dava para a área externa, trancando-a e colocando a chave no próprio bolso.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo?

\- Só por garantia. Eu sei o quanto você adora se exibir em cima daquela mureta, então…

\- Você é um idiota.

\- Eu sou. E eu sei que você não confia em mim, mas… Se precisar de alguém pra conversar… eu estou aqui, cara.

\- Oh, você é tão fofo! Vem cá e me dá um abraço - Jared abriu os braços, zoando, e Chad jogou uma almofada em sua direção, rolando os olhos.

J2

Depois de confirmar com Murray que Jared estava realmente bem, Jensen se perdeu nas horas, e passou a madrugada selecionando cuidadosamente as fotos do final de semana e imprimindo as suas favoritas.

Em uma delas, Jared estava apenas lá sentado na grama, com a cabeça voltada para trás, sentindo o sol em seu rosto… Era como se os raios de sol fizessem parte dele, de alguma maneira. Lindo. Tinha que admitir… Jared ofuscava qualquer ser humano ao seu redor, mesmo com a aura negra que possuía em seu coração.

Tinha pensado e repensado tudo o que acontecera naquele final de semana, e decidido que não desistiria dele assim tão facilmente. Sim, era o que Jared queria, mas Jensen não lhe daria esse gostinho.

Pudera conhecer outras faces dele e não tinha dúvidas de que ainda existia algo bom por debaixo daquela máscara de frieza.

A persistência era um dom, mas Jensen sabia que precisava de um tempo para si mesmo. Estava disposto a sair e conhecer pessoas, tentar simplesmente se divertir. Talvez pudesse conhecer alguém para lhe distrair, que não fosse o maldito Ian ou o sem graça do Tyler. E, definitivamente, alguém que não fosse Jared.

J2

Era sexta-feira pela manhã e Thomas ficou parado por alguns minutos no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, apenas observando-o.

\- Impressão minha, ou você tem vindo pro trabalho todos os dias essa semana? - Comentou, finalmente.

\- Não é isso o que as pessoas fazem nos empregos? - Jared respondeu de mau humor.

\- Sim, mas eu nunca espero nada muito normal, vindo de você - Tom riu e se sentou na poltrona em frente a mesa de Jared. - Está tudo bem?

\- O que você quer, Tom? - Jared parou o que fazia no computador e girou a cadeira, para olhá-lo de frente.

\- Você ainda não me contou sobre o seu final de semana romântico.

Jared gargalhou. - Não tem nada pra contar.

\- Como não? O que vocês fizeram?

\- O que você acha que nós fizemos? - Jared perguntou, aborrecido.

\- Eu sei que vocês fizeram sexo - Tom rolou os olhos. - Eu quero saber sobre a parte romântica.

\- Não terminou muito bem - Jared ficou pensativo por um momento. - Eu não sou esse tipo de cara. Nunca vou ser.

Welling sentiu uma pontada de amargura na voz do outro, mas achou melhor não comentar.

\- Que pena. Eu pensei que você fosse se divertir.

Jared se lembrou do sábado… dos sorrisos e risadas de Jensen, da sua empolgação ao fotografar, do quanto ele parecia feliz. Mas não queria falar sobre aquilo. Só queria esquecer e ser deixado em paz.

\- O que houve com o seu senso de humor, hã? Eu já tinha me esquecido que você pode ser mais teimoso que uma mula, quando quer - Thomas bufou. - Sinceramente, às vezes eu me pergunto por que ainda mantenho você como meu amante.

\- Você me mantém porque ama o meu pau, e também porque pode ser você mesmo. Não precisa fingir que se importa e todo aquele drama dos relacionamentos. Ah, e eu ainda custo menos do que a sua esposa. Com certeza - Deu de ombros, com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Welling gargalhou. - É verdade, provavelmente seja por isso. - Ah, antes que eu me esqueça… Ouvi rumores de que o Morgan já está saindo com outro garotão. Acho que ele vai deixar você em paz.

\- Ótimo - Jared forçou um sorriso, vendo Tom finalmente sair pela porta, deixando-o sozinho.

Não sabia como se sentir em relação àquilo. Dispensável, provavelmente. Jeffrey tinha seguido em frente e com certeza Jensen faria o mesmo. Era melhor assim.

J2

Tudo o que Jared queria era que Chad calasse a boca, mas era um caso perdido, sabia que aquilo nunca iria acontecer. Estavam do lado de fora da boate, fumando um baseado, enquanto observavam a movimentação. Jared já tinha consumido cocaína naquela noite, mas nada parecia surtir o efeito desejado.

\- Eu preciso de uma bebida - Jogou o restante do baseado no chão e pisou sobre ele, apagando-o.

Chad ainda falava sobre corrida de carros, potência do motor, velocidade, e outras coisas que Jared sequer prestara atenção, e continuou falando quando o seguiu para dentro da boate.

Comprou uma bebida e parou ao lado da pista de dança, quando o viu… Jensen parecia muito mais soltinho do que costumava ser. Jared pensou que ele deveria estar um pouco bêbado, e dançava com o seu corpo colado a um homem negro e muito bonito. Mesmo com as luzes da boate, o contraste da pele negra com a sua pele branquinha, era algo digno de ser apreciado.

Mas a sua imaginação foi um pouco mais longe, e pensar em Jensen com aquele homem na cama, já não parecia mais tão interessante assim. Por um momento muito breve, Jared pensou em ir até lá, mas ao invés de fazê-lo foi até o bar e comprou outra dose de uísque. Não era uma boa ideia; se queria que Jensen o deixasse em paz, precisava também deixá-lo ir. Era o que tinham combinado, afinal.

Porém, a tentação era grande, principalmente porque tinha curiosidade em saber se Jensen o recusaria, depois do que acontecera. Provavelmente não, já que a autoestima não parecia ser um ponto forte no loiro, algo que Jared jamais entenderia.

Ao invés de ir até Jensen, Jared apenas passou por ele e foi dançar com dois caras que já conhecia, ou pelo menos já os tinha visto várias vezes ali na boate.

Era madrugada quando Jared acordou em um quarto que não lhe era familiar, com dois homens ao seu lado na cama. Sua cabeça girava, e teve dificuldades para se levantar e encontrar suas roupas.

Ao chegar em casa foi direto para o chuveiro, pois seu corpo estava pegajoso. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, então acendeu um cigarro e pensou em ir para a área externa, quando percebeu a falta da chave.

\- Murray, seu filho da puta! - Xingou e foi até o quarto, pegando a cópia da chave em uma gaveta.

Estava apenas de cueca, então sentiu frio quando o ar da noite tocou a sua pele. Caminhou até a mureta de contenção e se sentou nela, com as pernas voltadas para a rua.

Acendeu outro cigarro e apenas ficou ali, observando o pouco movimento que havia nas ruas àquela hora.

Sua mente estava uma bagunça, mas não era apenas o efeito do excesso de bebida ou das drogas que consumira naquela noite. Sentia um aperto no peito, um vazio. Sexo, drogas... nada mais parecia capaz de satisfazê-lo e essa sensação não era nada boa.

Tudo culpa de Jensen. Ele era quem havia bagunçado a sua vida. Nunca devia ter aceitado aquela coisa idiota de final de semana romântico. Onde estava com a cabeça quando sugeriu que ele pudesse pedir qualquer coisa? Por que a sua consciência pesava quando se tratava dele e não conseguia simplesmente não se importar?

Nunca devia ter saído com ele uma segunda vez. Sabia desde o início que ele significava encrenca, então por quê…? Aquele filho da puta maldito devia ter feito alguma macumba - Jared riu com o pensamento.

Já não conseguia pensar coerentemente. Precisava dormir por algumas horas, ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Voltou a entrar em casa e tomou dois comprimidos com um longo gole de uísque. Aquilo o faria apagar e se esquecer de toda aquela merda por um tempo.

_**Continua...** _


	10. Capitulo 10

Jensen foi para o lado de fora da boate, querendo um pouco de ar puro, e de repente sentiu-se sendo agarrado pela camisa, e um punho se conectando com o seu olho esquerdo. Cambaleou, sem saber o que o atingiu e, ao tentar se recuperar, recebeu outro soco no queixo, que quase o derrubou, se não fosse pelo cara alto que apareceu do nada e o segurara, evitando assim a sua queda.

Apesar dos seus olhos terem ficado embaçados pela dor e pelo fio de sangue que escorria da sua testa, pode ver o seu agressor sendo empurrado e levando um soco no rosto.

Jared. Jared o estava defendendo, e isso fez o coração de Jensen aquecer por um momento. Logo ambos foram separados pelos seguranças da boate e Jensen podia ouvir o cara gritando xingamentos e dizendo pra ele não mexer com o seu namorado. William, o homem negro com quem Jensen havia ficado na semana anterior, também estava ao lado do cara, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

Ao olhar para trás, Jensen percebeu que Jared voltou a segurá-lo e que, como sempre, havia um sorriso cínico em seu rosto. Afastou-se bruscamente dos seus braços e tentou caminhar, mas suas pernas o traíram, fazendo-o cambalear novamente. Sua cabeça latejava e tudo o que queria era poder sair do meio da multidão que havia se aglomerado ao seu redor.

A ideia de Jared parecia ser a mesma, porque o moreno praticamente o arrastou em direção aonde o seu carro estava estacionado.

\- É melhor você não se meter com aquele cara, ele é barra pesada - Jared comentou. - Ou melhor, com o namorado dele.

\- Oh, é mesmo? – Jensen ironizou.

\- Quem diria, hã? – Jared fez com que o loiro se encostasse na lateral do seu carro. – O senhor certinho aqui, se metendo em briga por causa de macho – gargalhou.

\- Eu não me meti em briga alguma, o cara é quem partiu pra cima de mim. Eu nem sabia que o Will tinha um namorado. Droga! – Jensen não sabia por que estava se justificando. Tinha passado apenas uma noite com o cara, jamais imaginaria que ele tinha um namorado e, para piorar, que era ciumento e encrenqueiro.

\- Está feio isso aqui – Jared tocou muito de leve no supercílio de Jensen, que sangrava. – Eu vou te levar para um hospital, você precisa de pontos.

\- Eu não vou com você a lugar algum. Eu estou bem, não preciso da sua ajuda. Pra falar a verdade, eu não preciso de você pra nada! – Jensen não sabia por que estava tão zangado com Jared. Talvez por que a última coisa que desejava era que ele o considerasse um fracassado, depois de acabar de levar uma surra, sem sequer se defender. Ou talvez porque soubera que Jared foi embora da boate com dois homens na semana anterior. Provavelmente pelos dois motivos.

\- Tudo bem – Não apenas o tom de voz de Jared mudou. Ele já não estava mais sorrindo ou debochando, pelo contrário, parecia haver uma pontada de mágoa e decepção em seu olhar. – O Chad vai levar você.

Jensen queria abraça-lo e beijá-lo naquele exato momento, queria dizer que sim, que precisava dele como do ar para respirar, mas o seu orgulho ainda estava ferido. Pelo menos desta vez, lutaria contra a vontade de ceder, mesmo que isso doesse mais em si mesmo.

\- Eu? – Chad abriu os braços, indignado.

\- Não precisa, eu posso me virar sozinho – Jensen retrucou. Nem sequer tinha notado a presença de Chad até aquele momento.

\- Eu disse que o Chad vai te levar - O tom de Jared era autoritário, desta vez.

\- Oh, agora eu também tenho que cuidar do seu pet? - Murray reclamou.

\- Jensen! O nome dele é Jensen! - Jared gritou, puto, e Chad sentiu que não era hora para discussões.

\- Quer saber? Jensen! – Chad enfatizou o seu nome. – Entra nessa porra desse carro de uma vez.

\- Jensen percebeu que Jared e Chad estavam com os ânimos alterados e entrou no carro. Não queria causar outra briga, só queria cuidar logo daquele corte e poder voltar para casa. Já tinha passado por muita humilhação e estresse naquela noite, tudo o que precisava agora era sumir dali.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento, depois de ir ao hospital e levar três pontos, com um Chad Murray muito puto o encarando, como se Jensen fosse o próprio demônio encarnado, Jensen se deitou, encolhido em sua cama. Ficou encarando o teto e não pode evitar um sorriso. Jared tinha entrado em uma briga por ele, e não tinha sido a primeira vez...

_"- Jenny! Onde está você, sua bichinha de merda?_

_\- Você quer chupar o meu pau, Jenny?_

_Jensen se encolheu, escondido atrás de um poste de concreto. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Pensou em correr para a diretoria da escola, mas jamais conseguiria chegar, antes de ser pego. Correr nunca fora o seu forte, e não tinha nenhuma chance contra os atletas valentões da escola._

_Se conseguisse alcançar a saída dos fundos sem ser visto, estaria a salvo, mas para isso precisaria atravessar toda a quadra de esportes. Respirou fundo e saiu em disparada, correndo o mais rápido que pode. Mal tinha alcançado o meio da quadra, quando o avistaram..._

_\- Lá está ele, não deixe esse viadinho escapar desta vez! – O mais velho dos três garotos gritou._

_Logo Jensen se viu sendo agarrado pelo braço, e sabia que estava perdido. As aulas já tinham terminado e não havia mais ninguém por ali. Exceto um garoto, sentado ao longe nas arquibancadas, fumando. O garoto pelo qual Jensen sempre tivera uma admiração secreta, uma paixão patética e totalmente platônica, porque ele sequer sabia que Jensen existia, agora iria presenciar a sua maior humilhação, e isso fez o seu coração apertar._

_Jensen não teve chances… seus livros foram lançados ao chão e gritou ao levar o primeiro soco, mas sabia que não seria ouvido. E mesmo que alguém o ouvisse, quem se importaria com ele?_

_Dois garotos o seguravam, e o mais velho batia. Jensen ficou grato quando ele não bateu em seu rosto, pois como explicaria ao seu pai, se aparecesse em casa com os óculos quebrados e o rosto cheio de hematomas? Com certeza levaria outra surra._

_A dor em seu abdômen era tanta, que fez Jensen se curvar, e foi outro erro..._

_\- A bichinha está facilitando as coisas, caras. Está louco pra ser fodido pelo meu pau, não está? - O garoto mais velho falava próximo ao ouvido de Jensen, lhe fazendo sentir ainda mais nojo._

_\- Não! - Jensen gritava, a voz engasgada pela dor e pelo choro. - Eu só quero ir pra casa. Me deixem ir!_

_\- Oh, não finja que você não quer. Agora você vai ver o que é ser fodido por um homem de verdade, viado! - O garoto falava enquanto abria as calças de Jensen, que chorava e tremia, desesperado._

_\- Tirem as mãos de cima dele! - Jensen não sabia de onde vinha aquela voz, mas ela lhe deu alguma esperança._

_Empurrou os caras que o seguravam e, desequilibrando-se, caiu sentado no chão, com seu traseiro nu e as calças e cueca arriadas até o joelho. Levantou-se rapidamente e puxou-as para cima, envergonhado de si mesmo._

_\- Nós ainda não acabamos com você, bichinha! - Um dos garotos lhe apontou o dedo, ameaçadoramente, e Jensen sabia que deveria correr, mas só conseguiu ficar ali parado, paralizado pelo medo._

_\- O que você quer, Padalecki? Quer foder o Jenny também? - Gargalhou. - Você pode ficar com ele depois que nós terminarmos._

_\- Dê o fora daqui - Jared falou para Jensen, que apenas os olhava, assustado._

_\- Não se meta no que não é assunto seu - O cara retrucou e Jared deu-lhe um soco no rosto, derrubando-o._

_No instante seguinte, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Jensen mal podia processar... Os outros dois caras partiram para cima de Jared, derrubando-o e lhe chutando as costelas e abdômen, mas o moreno conseguiu recuperar o controle, se levantou e continuou a lutar._

_A briga só terminou quando o zelador da escola gritou de longe, e todos saíram correndo._

_\- Eu vou levar você pro hospital. Ou quer chamar alguém? - Mesmo machucado, Jared ajudou Jensen a ajuntar seus livros e ir até o carro, que Jensen pensava ser da mãe dele, ou do seu padrasto._

_\- N-não. O meu pai vai me matar se souber que eu apanhei de novo._

_Jared apenas dirigiu, e não disse nada a caminho do hospital._

_\- Daqui pra frente é por sua conta - Jared sinalizou para Jensen sair do carro, quando estacionou diante do hospital._

_\- Obrigado. P-por tudo - gaguejou, de repente se sentindo ainda mais patético._

_\- E Jenny - chamou quando Jensen já ia saindo do carro. Jensen pensou em corrigí-lo, dizendo que esse não era o seu nome, mas não o fez. - Saia dessa merda dessa escola enquanto é tempo. Nem o seu pai, os professores, seus super-heróis - apontou para as HQs que Jensen carregava junto com seus livros - ou nem mesmo a polícia vai ajudar. Assuma o controle da sua vida, porque ninguém vai fazer isso por você._

_Jensen ficou refletindo sobre aquilo e observando o carro se afastar pela avenida… Foi a última vez que viu Jared ou teve qualquer notícia dele."_

E agora ele estava ali, salvando-o mais uma vez. Okay, talvez Jensen estivesse exagerando e romantizando sobre o que acontecera na boate, mas no fundo, por mais que Jared tentasse negar, sabia que ele se importava. Sabia que ainda existia um pouco do garoto que o salvara, debaixo daquela casca vazia.

J2

Era muita coisa para lidar e Jensen tinha medo de acabar enlouquecendo. Depois de pensar e repensar os prós e os contras, resolveu voltar para a terapia. Tinha se consultado com Linda, uma psicóloga loira, na faixa dos quarenta anos, por alguns meses, e depois desistira. Tinha sido um erro.

Gostava de conversar com ela, pois podia falar sobre suas esquisitices - ou boa parte delas, já que algumas coisas preferia manter para si - sem sentir que estava sendo julgado, e isso era muito bom.

\- Então você acha que o fato de ele ter defendido você, significa que ele te ama?

\- Não. Quero dizer, talvez… da maneira dele, é claro. Eu não acho que Jared realmente saiba amar, ou saiba o que é se sentir amado. É como se ele estivesse protegido de qualquer tipo de sentimentos no mundinho dele. Como se tivesse criado uma barreira e delimitado até onde as pessoas podem chegar, onde ele não corra o risco de se sentir vulnerável.

\- E você acha que pode ultrapassar essa barreira?

\- Eu cheguei perto. E não estou disposto a desistir.

\- Mesmo que isso possa te machucar?

\- Nada pode me machucar mais do que viver longe dele - Parecia dramático, mas era como Jensen realmente se sentia.

\- Já faz algum tempo desde que você me procurou pela última vez, Jensen. O que fez você voltar? - Linda ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, lhe dando total atenção.

\- Eu não sei. Acho que eu precisava conversar com alguém.

\- E os seus amigos? Você tem conversado com eles? Não entenda como uma crítica ou reclamação, eu apenas fiquei curiosa - Linda sorriu.

\- Algumas coisas eu prefiro manter para mim mesmo. Eu sei como é, todos vão me aconselhar a esquecê-lo e a seguir em frente, dizer que ele não me merece, e blá, blá, blá… e eu simplesmente… eu não posso.

\- Por que você acha que não pode? Continua apaixonado por ele, ou algo mudou?

\- As pessoas não entendem… eu preciso dele e ele precisa de mim. Eu só preciso encontrar uma maneira… As pessoas têm maneiras diferentes de amar. Você mesma me disse isso uma vez.

\- Você está certo, mas quando eu te encorajei, eu não conhecia a dimensão disso tudo. Jensen, às vezes, nós precisamos ser um pouco egoístas e pensar em nós mesmos. Quando algo não funciona, não é errado desistir e seguir em frente, procurar outro caminho.

\- Eu não quero seguir outro caminho. Não é por isso que eu vim aqui, acho que foi um erro - Jensen fez menção de se levantar para ir embora, mas a mulher colocou a mão em seu braço, o impedindo.

\- Eu entendo. Da última vez que você esteve aqui, você estava saindo com um rapaz… Ian, não era esse o nome dele?

\- Sim.

\- Foi uma boa experiência?

\- De certa forma. Ele satisfazia minhas… necessidades, mas eu não o amava. E depois o Ian, ele é meio como o Jared, mas não é o Jared. Quero dizer, eles frequentam os mesmos lugares, tem amigos em comum, e eu sinto que há uma espécie de competição entre eles, então eu usei o Ian pra tentar provocar ciúmes no Jared. Foi só isso.

\- E funcionou?

\- Não exatamente. Jared mal me enxergava. Talvez agora funcionasse, mas eu já não consigo mais… não acho que seja certo continuar com esse jogo.

\- Por que você acha que agora poderia funcionar? O que mudou?

\- Ele me enxerga, agora. Mais do que isso, ele me quer - Jensen sorriu. - Nós passamos um final de semana juntos e eu cheguei tão perto… Eu sei que ele me quer. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele quer, ele me afasta. Como se o meu amor o machucasse… como se ele não quisesse ser amado.

\- Mas e quanto a você, Jensen? Esse amor não machuca você?

\- Não. Ele me mantém vivo. Talvez seja a única razão pela qual eu tenha chegado até aqui.

\- E a sua vida, Jensen? Seu trabalho, amigos, família… Não tem mais nada que você ame, além de Jared?

\- Eu não tenho mais contato com a minha família, tenho poucos amigos, ou talvez nenhum amigo verdadeiro, eu… Mas eu amo o meu trabalho. Sim, eu amo...

Nos minutos restantes do seu tempo, Jensen falou sobre fotografia, sobre o que as imagens significavam, e sobre como enxergava o mundo e as pessoas através das lentes… Quando saiu do consultório, sentia-se um pouco melhor. Talvez nunca devesse ter parado de fazer terapia, ou talvez precisasse apenas de um amigo. Já tinha tentado se abrir no passado, mas tudo o que as pessoas conseguiam fazer era julgá-lo, então aprendera a guardar os sentimentos para si mesmo. Era mais seguro assim.

J2

Quando Jared não apareceu no bar que sempre frequentava ou na boate, nem na sexta-feira, e nem no sábado, Jensen sabia que ele estava passando o final de semana com Tom Welling. Embora soubesse que para Jared era apenas negócios e não havia nenhum envolvimento emocional com Tom, seu coração não sabia separar as coisas.

Já os tinha observado juntos, e até mesmo tinha uma foto deles juntos. Não estavam se beijando e sequer se tocando, mas havia algo ali… Algo que Jared não tivera com Jeffrey, ou qualquer um dos seus outros amantes. Era como se houvesse uma cumplicidade entre eles e era isso o que incomodava. Provavelmente porque queria isso para si.

Sem ter nada melhor para fazer no sábado à noite, Jensen simplesmente ficou por ali, apreciando o movimento do bar, quando Michael Rosenbaum apareceu por ali.

Mike era o cara a quem Jensen havia recorrido para conseguir o telefone de Chad, quando precisara. Já o tinha visto algumas poucas vezes com Jared e Chad, até mesmo com Ian, mas não o conhecia de verdade.

\- Hey - Rosenbaun sentou-se na banqueta ao seu lado, no balcão do bar. - Confesso que quando você me ligou, eu não liguei o nome à pessoa. Eu não me importei na hora, mas hoje quando eu vi você aqui, bateu a curiosidade, sabe? O que o Jensen queria de tão urgente com Chad Murray? Quero dizer, vocês não são amigos, certo? Se fossem, você teria o número do celular dele e não teria que pedir pra mim, então…

\- Foi uma emergência - Jensen não esperava por aquela abordagem, e não sabia o que dizer. Óbvio que não poderia dizer a verdade.

\- Uma emergência? - Mike ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando uma explicação.

\- Eu não te devo explicações - Jensen bebeu o restante da sua cerveja e fez menção de se levantar para ir embora.

\- Não, não mesmo. Eu posso perguntar pro Jared, afinal, ele sempre sabe tudo a respeito do Murray. Mas era sobre ele, não era? A emergência? - Mike sorriu, sarcástico, fazendo Jensen voltar a se sentar e pedir outra cerveja.

\- O que faz você pensar isso?

\- O óbvio. Você vive rastejando atrás dele, assim como o Chad.

\- Eu não vivo rastejando atrás dele - Franziu o cenho, indignado.

\- Não? - Mike gargalhou. - Você não é invisível, Ackles. E mesmo quando estava com o Ian, dava pra ver em quem realmente estava o seu interesse. O Murray pelo menos tem seus motivos pra ser fiel ao Jared, mas você?

\- Que motivos o Chad tem? - Jensen de repente ficou curioso.

\- Isso não é problema seu - Michael se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido de Jensen.

\- E você, Mike? Qual o seu interesse nisso tudo? - Jensen sorriu, observando o homem à sua frente. Cabelos loiros e arrepiados, olhos verdes, alto e bonito. Até onde estava disposto a ir para obter respostas? Então pensou em Jared, provavelmente na casa de praia com Tom, e percebeu que não tinha nada a perder, faria qualquer coisa para saber mais sobre ele.

Duas horas e algumas cervejas e doses de uísque depois, Mike estava no apartamento de Jensen, com o loiro sentado em seu colo, provocando-o.

Ambos já estavam sem camisa e duros, os beijos cada vez mais ousados e quentes…

\- Então, qual é a história do Jared com o Murray? - Jensen perguntou entre os beijos, esperando que Michael já estivesse bêbado o suficiente.

Mike afastou seu rosto e gargalhou, segurando os cabelos curtos de Jensen.

\- Primeiro me mostre uma boa utilidade pra essa sua boca linda - Lambeu a boca de Jensen e voltou a se afastar para olhá-lo - Depois, quem sabe… - sorriu, cínico.

\- Okay - Jensen sorriu com malícia e empurrou o outro para que ficasse mais à vontade no sofá, enquanto desceu do seu colo e se ajoelhou entre as suas pernas…

J2

\- Foi há alguns anos, eu não conhecia o Jared, nem o Murray naquela época. Houve uma festa… essas festas privadas onde rola de tudo… sexo, drogas… - Michael falava quando ainda estavam nus e relaxando na cama de Jensen. - Eu tinha recém chegado, e só estava lá, bebendo e observando tudo. Em um dos quartos havia uma movimentação maior, vários caras rindo e pareciam estar se divertindo com algo. Tava rolando um gang bang, você sabe… Eles chamaram um prostituto, e esse cara era o Murray. Até aí tudo bem, isso é bastante comum nessas festas, o problema é que depois de algumas horas, ele estava completamente drogado e sequer sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Eu não me lembro direito o que houve, mas Jared foi quem o tirou de lá. Eu nunca vi alguém tão furioso na vida… ele bateu em vários caras que tentaram impedí-lo, então ajudou Chad a se vestir e o levou embora. A festa acabou bem ali.

\- Eles já se conheciam antes disso?

\- Não. Essa é a parte interessante, não é? Jared Padalecki ajudando alguém que sequer conhece? Ele podia ter simplesmente fingido que não viu o que estava rolando, igual a todo mundo, mas não... Fiquei sabendo que o Chad passou seis meses em um centro de reabilitação, depois daquilo. E ele e Jared tem sido amigos, ou pelo menos estão sempre juntos, desde então.

\- Eles namoraram, ou…?

\- Não. Eu realmente não acho que tenha rolado algo entre os dois. É mais como se Jared o protegesse, ou algo assim. Não é algo que se espera de alguém como o Jared, mas… Vai entender?

\- Talvez ele não seja tão indiferente quanto quer mostrar, não é?

\- Talvez… eu não me importo. Tudo o que me importa é o que eu quero fazer com você agora - Mike sorriu de um jeito safado e sugou um dos mamilos do loiro.

Jensen sorriu e correspondeu aos toques, mas a sua mente estava longe dali. Sem saber, Mike tinha renovado as suas esperanças. Talvez Jared não fosse realmente o monstro frio e sem coração que demonstrava ser. E Jensen não sossegaria antes de descobrir.

Continua...


	11. Capítulo 11

Não podia se mover... A terra que cobria o seu corpo, agora também tampava o seu rosto, tornando impossível respirar... Tentava se debater e gritar, mas não conseguia...

Jared de repente despertou, sentando-se na cama, com um grito mudo em sua garganta. O suor escorria em seu pescoço e testa e o moreno respirava fundo, recuperando o fôlego.

Outro pesadelo… aquilo estava se tornado cada dia mais constante.

Levantou-se sem acender nenhuma luz, apenas a do seu celular, e apanhou um maço de cigarros e um roupão, vestindo-o pelo caminho até a varanda. A mesma varanda onde estivera com Jensen, semanas atrás.

Sentou-se na escada que levava à areia da praia… Era bom sentir o ar fresco da noite em seus pulmões e em sua pele. Ventava um pouco; acendeu um cigarro e ficou observando a brasa brilhar na total escuridão. Não havia estrelas nem luar naquela noite. Totalmente escura… Escura como a sua alma.

Com as mãos ainda trêmulas, apanhou o celular e viu que eram três da madrugada, ainda faltava muito para o dia amanhecer.

Sem pensar, discou o número de Jensen. Ia desligar, pensando que o loiro já deveria estar dormindo, ou se divertindo na boate, quando ouviu o aparelho ser atendido e nos fundos a voz de um homem que não era Jensen, rindo e pedindo para ele desligar e voltar para a cama.

\- Jared? - Então a voz de Jensen surgiu e Jared já não sabia o que dizer; não sabia nem mesmo por que havia ligado. Parecia que Jensen já o tinha superado, o que não era nenhuma surpresa. Jensen era um homem lindo e incrível, podia ter quem quisesse em sua cama, ou em sua vida.

\- Ahh… - Jared percebeu que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Nada o faria parecer menos patético, então… - Eu… liguei pro número errado, me desculpe. Eu queria falar com o Chad.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, estou ótimo - Mentiu, tentando manter sua voz firme. Jensen não precisava saber. Não queria recorrer às drogas novamente, aquilo estava se tornando um hábito, e sabia que logo se tornaria um vício. - Pode voltar pro seu… - Desligou sem completar a frase.

Sentia-se ferido, e isso o fez rir de si mesmo. O som da sua risada em meio ao silêncio e à escuridão era um tanto sombrio.

Nunca quisera se envolver com Jensen, porque sabia exatamente como tudo iria acabar. Como tudo sempre acabava. E agora estava ali, se sentindo traído e ainda tinha o fato de Jensen tê-lo rejeitado quando quisera ajudá-lo na noite da briga no estacionamento. Jensen preferira ir ao hospital com Murray do que com ele. Será que o havia assustado tanto assim naquela noite, ali na praia? Será que Jensen havia percebido o quão perturbado Jared era e finalmente tinha desistido?

Era isso o que queria, não era? Então por que, agora que conseguira afastá-lo, isso o incomodava tanto? Por que não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça?

"Eu te amo" As palavras que o tinham feito correr para longe dele. Nunca conseguira entender… todos que disseram ama-lo algum dia, o tinham machucado de alguma forma. Talvez Jensen fosse diferente. Mas não sabia se teria coragem de correr o risco. Não. Provavelmente era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam.

Apagou o cigarro, foi até a sala se servir de uma dose de vodka e voltou para a cama, onde Tom dormia tranquilamente. Quem sabe o sexo pudesse fazer as horas passarem rapidamente, embora soubesse que o vazio estaria de volta pela manhã.

J2

\- Parece que ele largou do seu pé, não? - Chad comentou quando viu Jared olhando na direção de Jensen, que estava do outro lado do bar com um amigo.

\- O quê? - Perguntou, sendo arrancado dos próprios devaneios.

\- O seu pet. Okay… o Jensen! - Chad se corrigiu quando Jared o olhou de cara feia. - Parece que ele finalmente desistiu.

\- E por que isso te surpreende? - Jared tentou mascarar a amargura em sua voz, mas falhou terrivelmente.

\- Bom, depois daquele final de semana em que vocês passaram juntos, ele me ligou desesperado, querendo que eu me certificasse que você estava bem, então…

\- Ele o quê?

\- Eu fui no seu apartamento aquela noite porque ele praticamente implorou. Por isso sim, eu estou surpreso que ele tenha desistido.

\- Não deveria. Todo mundo cai na real em algum momento e pula fora. Aliás, você deveria fazer o mesmo - Jared tentou brincar, mas não havia humor algum em seu tom de voz. Chad o conhecia bem demais para não perceber.

\- Eu não posso. Nós somos que nem gêmeos siameses, estamos grudados para sempre - Murray abraçou Jared pelos ombros e encostou sua cabeça no peito dele, brincando.

\- Sai daqui! Eu odeio você - Jared deu risadas, se desvencilhando do abraço.

Chad gargalhou. - Eu vou lá fora fumar um. Você vem?

\- Mais tarde - Jared viu Chad se afastar e pediu outra cerveja. Ainda não a tinha terminado, quando Brian entrou correndo em sua direção.

\- O Murray está encrencado - Brian praticamente gritou, ofegante.

Pelo tom de voz, Jared sabia que Brian não estava brincando.

\- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou, sem perder a calma.

\- Ele está sendo preso, cara!

\- O quê? - Jared não esperou por uma resposta, largou a garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesa e correu para fora do bar.

\- Jay… fala pra ele, cara - Chad implorava com os olhos, ao ver Jared se aproximar. - Eu não sou a porra de um traficante.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Jared ficou um tanto aliviado ao ver que conhecia o policial que tentava prendê-lo, Mark Pellegrino.

\- O senhor Murray aqui está sendo preso por tráfico de entorpecentes - Mark falava enquanto o algemava. - Você deveria dizer a ele para colaborar, ou as coisas só vão piorar pro seu lado.

\- Tráfico? - Jared sorriu. - Você só pode estar brincando! Qual é Pellegrino, você sabe que o que ele tem é pra consumo próprio, não vai conseguir mantê-lo preso por isso.

\- De qualquer jeito, ele vai passar a noite na prisão, e pagar a fiança. Tenho certeza que será mais cuidadoso e discreto da próxima vez.

\- Mark - Jared o puxou para o lado e falou baixinho, pois já estava se aglomerando um grupo de pessoas ao redor deles. Jensen inclusive, o que não lhe passou despercebido. - Tenho certeza que podemos negociar e resolver isso aqui mesmo, não podemos? - Pellegrino sempre fora um policial corrupto e já aceitara dinheiro por muito menos.

\- Você quer negociar, Padalecki? - Mark sorriu, sarcástico. - Nós podemos negociar, mas eu não quero dinheiro desta vez.

\- O que você quer? - Jared não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela negociação, mas não tinha escolha.

\- Nós podemos ir ali atrás no beco, você se ajoelha e faz bom uso dessa sua boca arrogante… O que você me diz? - Mark falou próximo ao ouvido do moreno.

\- Você quer que eu me ajoelhe? - Jared falou alto desta vez, sem se preocupar com quem quer que os ouvisse. - Ele quer que eu me ajoelhe - Olhou para Chad, com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios e então desferiu um soco no meio da cara de Pellegrino, fazendo o seu nariz sangrar. - Eu me ajoelho pra quem eu quiser e quando eu quiser, seu filho de uma puta! - Tentou partir pra cima de Mark uma segunda vez, mas foi segurado por outro policial e algemado também.

\- Você está preso por desacato. Vai se arrepender por não ter se ajoelhado, Padalecki! - Pellegrino falava enquanto conduzia Chad para a viatura.

\- Foda-se! - Jared se debateu ao ser empurrado para dentro da mesma viatura.

\- Você fez um ótimo trabalho de resgate - Chad falou com ironia, quando estavam a caminho da delegacia. - Me lembre de nunca mais te chamar quando eu estiver em apuros! - Bufou.

\- Você não disse que nós somos siameses? - Gargalhou.

\- Vamos ver se você vai rir quando estiver atrás das grades, Padalecki - Pellegrino falou, olhando-o pelo retrovisor da viatura, enquanto dirigia.

\- Você sabe que eu não vou ficar preso por muito tempo - desafiou. - A propósito, pensei que já tivéssemos superado o passado, mas você é mesmo um filho da puta rancoroso, não é? Só porque eu não quis foder com você uma segunda vez? Supere!

\- Ora, não se dê tanta importância, Padalecki. Quero ver se você vai manter esse sorriso arrogante enquanto estiver no meio dos outros presos. Eles vão adorar ter um pouquinho de diversão.

\- Fica frio Murray, eu vou defender a sua honra - Jared brincou ao ver o olhar assustado do seu amigo.

\- Como você consegue ficar tranquilo? - Chad o olhou, incrédulo.

\- Tenha sempre um advogado na sua lista de contatos, amigo - Jared piscou. - Brian já deve ter ligado pra ele, não se preocupe.

J2

\- Senhor Padalecki, eu consigo mexer os pauzinhos e tirar o senhor daqui em uma ou duas horas, mas infelizmente não posso fazer nada pelo seu amigo, Chad Michael Murray...

\- Eu vou pagar a fiança. Apenas faça o seu serviço.

\- Não é tão simples assim, ele já teve passagem pela polícia antes e está sendo acusado por tráfico.

\- Sim, é bem simples, senhor Weber*. Ou será que eu posso chama-lo de Charles? - Sorriu, cínico. - Eu sei que você tem seus contatos aqui dentro. Eu quero o Murray fora em menos de duas horas e se possível com a ficha limpa - Jared sabia que estava pedindo demais, mas não custava nada tentar.

\- Jared… digo, Senhor Padalecki… Eu não sei nem o que estou fazendo aqui. Você não é meu cliente, não é minha obrigação…

\- É verdade. Jeffrey Morgan é o seu cliente, não é? - Ironizou. - Pois é… eu não acho que ele ficaria feliz em saber que o seu advogado de confiança transou comigo enquanto eu e ele éramos amantes… Jeff costumava ser bastante ciumento, sabe? Eu realmente acho que…

\- Okay! Eu já entendi o recado. Mas que esta seja a última vez - Weber se levantou, puto, e saiu da sala.

Duas horas depois, Jared e Chad estavam livres.

Assim que o moreno pisou fora da delegacia, Jensen veio em sua direção e o abraçou. Por um momento, Jared ficou totalmente sem reação, então o abraçou de volta, até perceber os olhares de Chad e Brian sobre ambos e achar aquela situação toda um tanto embaraçosa.

\- Você não consegue mesmo ficar longe, hã? – Jared se afastou do abraço, brincando.

\- Eu... - Jensen coçou a cabeça, de repente ficando sem graça. – Eu só fiquei... preocupado.

\- Preocupado? - Sorriu, de repente achando o jeito encabulado de Jensen um tanto fofo. - Como você veio? - Olhou ao redor, procurando pelo carro de Jensen, mas não o avistou.

\- Com o Brian.

\- Eu vim com o seu carro - Brian sorriu. - Pensei que você fosse precisar de uma carona.

\- Oh, deus… eu só espero que ele ainda esteja inteiro - O único que Jared costumava deixar dirigir seu carro era Murray. - Vamos lá, eu vou levar vocês pra casa.

\- Eu não recebo nem um obrigado? - Brian fez uma cara de falsa indignação, e Jared apenas riu, rolando os olhos.

Enquanto dirigia, com Chad e Brian sentados no banco de trás e Jensen ao seu lado, Jared só conseguia pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, na porta da delegacia. Jensen o deixava confuso. Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência, já teria se afastado, mas Jensen estava ali… ele sempre voltava, de uma maneira ou de outra.

E isso não era bom. Não, não era bom porque ele despertava sentimentos que estavam esquecidos há muito tempo e Jared preferia que eles continuassem assim. Por um momento, quando o loiro o abraçou, na porta da delegacia, Jared sentiu seu coração aquecer e isso era tão errado… Nunca conseguiria entender o que Jensen queria.

Então suas dúvidas e seus medos se transformaram em frustração e a frustração em raiva...

Jared deixou Brian por primeiro e depois parou diante do prédio em que Chad morava.

\- Mantenha a sua bunda em casa, Chad, e amanhã nós teremos uma conversinha - Falou antes do amigo sair do carro. - Eu não quero mais problemas por hoje.

\- Sim, papai - Chad ironizou e saiu, batendo a porta do carro com força. Sim, tinha pisado na bola e sabia que Jared não deixaria aquilo por menos, mas estava cansado e tudo o que queria era dormir por muitas horas.

Jared dirigiu por mais alguns minutos e estão parou o carro no acostamento de uma rodovia.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo, Jensen?

\- Eu… eu só… - O loiro não sabia exatamente o que dizer, não esperava por aquele confronto. - Eu vi a sua briga com o policial e só queria me certificar de que você estava bem.

\- É mesmo? Você não queria distância? Não achou que eu não era bom o suficiente pra levá-lo até o hospital na outra noite? - De repente as coisas vieram à tona, sem pensar. - O que você foi fazer lá na delegacia, Jensen? E não me venha com aquela história de que ficou preocupado. Você queria estar lá pra me ver numa pior, ou… É algum tipo de vingança pessoal, talvez?

\- Por que eu não posso simplesmente me preocupar com você? Eu não tenho por que querer ver você numa pior, Jared. Muito pelo contrário, eu só queria poder ajudar de alguma forma.

Jared deu risadas. - Talvez você só queira um pouco de emoção pra essa sua vida sem graça, não é?

\- Você não entenderia…

\- Okay... Eu vou te dar um pouco de emoção - Jared deu uma risadinha e ligou o motor do carro.

Jensen sentiu um frio na barriga e o seu coração acelerar, quando o moreno pisou fundo no acelerador e saiu dirigindo feito um louco, cruzando de uma pista para outra em alta velocidade.

Jensen apenas se segurou no banco e conferiu se o cinto de segurança estava devidamente travado. Jared era louco. Completamente pirado.

Depois de alguns minutos, diminuiu a velocidade e entrou em uma estrada de chão à direita da rodovia, girando o carro em 180 graus.

O coração de Jensen estava disparado no peito, suas mãos tremendo e estava com uma vontade enorme de socar o rosto bonito de Jared e tirar aquele sorrisinho cínico da sua cara.

\- Era isso o que você buscava, Jensen? Um pouco de adrenalina? - Gargalhou, deixando o loiro ainda mais puto.

Mas ao invés de socá-lo, Jensen soltou seu cinto de segurança e empurrou o banco do motorista mais para trás, sentando-se no colo de Jared, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

\- Wow! - Jared exclamou, surpreso, quando Jensen o beijou, suas mãos rápidas abrindo o cinto, botão e zíper da calça dele.

\- Você é um completo idiota! Não sabe de nada… - Jensen falava enquanto libertava e tocava o membro do outro, deixando-o duro, depois fez o mesmo com sua própria calça, passando a masturbar seus paus juntos. - Essa é a única adrenalina que eu preciso - Falou entre os gemidos e beijos. Você é tudo o que eu preciso - Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Você é tudo o que eu preciso". Jared enfiou as mãos por dentro da camisa de Jensen, apertando e arranhando suas costas. Beijou sua boca, mandíbula e pescoço, como se nunca pudesse ter o suficiente dele…

Quando gozaram, praticamente ao mesmo tempo, o gemido foi abafado entre o beijo e Jensen encostou sua cabeça na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço do outro, recuperando o fôlego.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, abraçados, então Jensen tirou a própria camiseta para limparem-se e voltou para o banco do passageiro. Apesar do carro ser espaçoso, a posição em que estavam não era muito confortável para dois homens daquele tamanho.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra. Jared voltou a ligar o carro e dirigiu até o próprio apartamento. Entendendo aquilo como um convite, Jensen o seguiu e ao entrarem pela porta, Jared o ergueu, agarrando suas nádegas e fazendo-o envolver suas pernas em torno da cintura dele, e o carregou até o quarto, atirando-o sobre a cama macia.

Depois do sexo ambos dormiram, exaustos, e quando Jensen despertou, já havia amanhecido. Jared tinha um braço sobre o seu estômago e seus corpos estavam praticamente grudados, com uma perna dele entre as de Jensen. Podia sentir a respiração dele em sua nuca e a sensação era incrível.

O loiro estava de costas, mas pode sentir quando Jared acordou, e apanhou o celular para olhar as horas. A primeira coisa que veio em sua mente era que esta era a hora em que Jared o expulsaria da sua cama e o mandaria embora, como de costume, mas para a sua surpresa, ao invés disso, Jared apenas se aconchegou ao seu corpo e voltou a dormir.

Jensen realmente não sabia o que esperar ou o que aquilo significava, apenas sorriu e voltou a dormir também.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pra quem não conhece, *Charles Alan Weber Jr. é um ator conhecido por interpretar o Frank na série How to Get Away with Murder. Muito lindo, a propósito, mas não sei se ele volta a aparecer na fanfic.  
> Obrigada a todos que leram!!


	12. Capítulo 12

Passava das nove quando Jared acordou, percebendo que Jensen ainda estava ao seu lado.

\- Hey - O loiro virou-se para poder olhá-lo.

\- Hey - A expressão de Jared era neutra, pelo menos não parecia estar bravo por vê-lo ali - Jensen pensou.

\- Essa é a hora que você se dá conta de que eu ainda estou aqui e me expulsa do seu apartamento? - O loiro brincou, mas com uma pontadinha de medo. Queria ficar, pelo menos um pouco mais.

Jared gargalhou. - E adianta expulsá-lo, Jensen? Você é como um maldito boomerang. Sempre volta.

\- Isso é ruim?

\- Eu não sei - Jared passou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos do loiro, pensativo. - Você me deixa confuso - Levantou-se então da cama, querendo encerrar o assunto. - Eu preciso de um banho.

Sem esperar por um convite, Jensen o seguiu para o chuveiro, onde um lavou as costas do outro e masturbaram-se mutuamente, com muita espuma e risadas. Jared parecia bem humorado e mais leve naquela manhã.

\- Só tem café. Eu não costumo comer pela manhã, mas se você estiver com fome, tem um Starbucks ali na esquina. Açúcar? - Perguntou depois de servir duas xícaras e colocar três colherinhas na sua própria.

\- Não. Eu gosto puro, obrigado - Jensen sentou-se em uma banqueta na bancada da cozinha e Jared sentou-se do outro lado, colocando as xícaras sobre ela. - Você tem algum compromisso hoje? - Jensen achou menos patético do que "Posso ficar?".

\- Vou almoçar com o Chad. Preciso falar com ele sobre ontem.

Jensen riu.

\- O que foi? - Jared o olhou, curioso, bebendo um gole de café.

\- Me desculpe, mas foi engraçado. Você foi lá ajudá-lo e acabou sendo preso junto com ele - Balançou a cabeça, rindo.

\- O Pellegrino é um filho da puta.

\- Você… já transou com ele? - Jensen perguntou como se estivesse falando do tempo.

\- Uma vez, em uma festa… já faz alguns meses. Por que isso importa?

\- Só… curiosidade. Dar um soco na cara de um policial não parece uma boa ideia.

\- Você preferia que eu me ajoelhasse pra ele? - A expressão de Jared era difícil de ler.

\- Claro que não! Eu só fiquei com medo que você estivesse encrencado de verdade.

\- Eu conheço um bom advogado - Jared riu. - Tinha tudo sob controle.

\- Você transou com ele também?

\- Eu posso fazer uma lista, se você quiser - Jared ironizou, parecendo chateado.

\- Me desculpe. Isso realmente não é problema meu.

\- Não. Não é.

\- Eu estive pensando que… Embora você prefira não demonstrar, bem lá no fundo, você tem um bom coração.

\- É mesmo? - Jared riu.

\- Você me ajudou naquela noite em que eu levei um soco, lá na boate. Se preocupou comigo. - Jensen pensou também na vez que Jared o salvou na escola, muitos anos atrás, mas não poderia mencionar. O que Jared pensaria se soubesse que Jensen o stalkeava? Era melhor não descobrir. - E eu sei sua história com o Chad… sei que você o ajudou sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo.

\- O que você sabe sobre o Chad?

Jensen viu a mudança no semblante de Jared e percebeu que não tinha sido boa ideia tocar nesse assunto. Porém, já era tarde demais.

\- Eu sei sobre a festa… sei que você o tirou de lá e até brigou com os outros caras por causa dele.

\- Como você sabe disso? Com certeza o Murray não iria te contar, então… - Jared pensou por um instante. - Sério que o Ian teve mesmo a cara de pau de falar sobre isso?

\- Não foi o Ian quem me contou.

\- Então quem?

\- Isso não vem ao caso, e…

\- Quem? - Jared levantou a voz, puto.

\- Foi o Mike! - Jensen por fim falou.

\- Mike? Que Mi… Oh deus… o Rosenbaum? - Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado. - Por que diabos ele ia te falar sobre isso, Jensen?

\- Porque… eu meio que… perguntei? - Jensen confessou, ligeiramente envergonhado. - Foi só uma conversa, nós…

\- O Rosenbaum não faz nada sem pedir algo em troca. O que foi? Você deu pra ele em troca de informações? - Jared riu.

\- Eu… uh…

\- Não. Você não fez realmente isso, fez? - Jared de repente ficou sério.

\- Jared…

\- Porra Jensen! - Jared deu um batido com força em cima da bancada, o assustando.

\- Não foi só isso! - Jensen se defendeu.

\- Não?

\- Não! Eu quis!

\- Você quis?

\- Sim! - Jared já estava o deixando irritado. - O cara é gostoso, qual o problema?

\- O Rosenbaum? - Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, cínico, e depois gargalhou.

\- Por que não? - Jensen deu de ombros.

\- O cara é um escroto, mas okay… talvez ele faça o seu tipo, não é? Ian, Tyler, o outro idiota que eu não sei o nome, mas o namorado dele te espancou lá na boate…

\- Ele não me espancou, foi apenas um soco. E quando eu fiquei com o Ian, não sabia o idiota que ele era. Não há nada de errado com o Tyler, foi você quem estragou o meu relacionamento com ele.

\- Estraguei? Sinto muito por isso - Sorriu.

\- Mas você parece ter uma boa memória pros meus ex… - O loiro sorriu, presunçoso.

\- Eu tenho uma boa memória em geral. Principalmente pra homens - Jared ficou na defensiva, e isso só deixou Jensen se sentindo ainda mais vitorioso.

\- Não se esqueça que você faz parte da lista.

\- Exatamente - Jared sorriu. - E se você está aqui, é sinal de que não aprende com os próprios erros.

\- Você deveria se dar mais crédito - Jensen estava sendo sincero agora. - Eu sei que você é bom, embora mantenha sempre essa pose arrogante de bad boy.

\- Pose arrogante de bad boy? - Gargalhou. - É, acho que eu faço mesmo parte da sua lista.

\- Está vendo? Toda vez que eu toco em algo pessoal a seu respeito, você foge do assunto, ou então faz alguma piada.

Jared bufou. - Eu não vou entrar nesse assunto. E por mim, você pode dar pra quem você quiser em troca de informações, eu estou pouco me lixando.

\- Está mesmo? Por um momento me pareceu que você estava com ciúmes - Jensen provocou.

\- Ciúmes? - Sorriu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Jensen, você está procurando por amor no lugar errado. E sabe bem como isso vai acabar.

\- Eu não vejo assim. Eu sei que você tem sérios problemas em confiar nas pessoas, e… eu não sei, deve ter suas razões pra isso… Eu entendo. Eu queria muito que você se abrisse comigo e que eu não tivesse que descobrir as coisas e conhecer um pouco de você através de outras pessoas, mas por mais que eu insista, você não me deixa entrar, então…

\- O que você "descobriu" não era sobre mim, era sobre o Murray. O Mike não tinha o direito de sair falando sobre isso, mas isso só mostra quem ele é realmente.

\- Não me importa o que o Murray fazia ou deixava de fazer… você o ajudou sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo, e isso só mostra quem você realmente é. E não importa o quão idiota ele seja algumas vezes, você é leal a ele. O que você fez ontem a noite só prova isso. Eu só não sei por que você luta tanto para esconder isso.

\- Você não sabe do que está falando, Jensen… Eu sei que você sabe muito mais da minha vida do que eu posso imaginar, só não sei como, mas okay… isso não vem ao caso. Você sabe sobre o Tom, então antes dele, ou dos outros empresários, o que você acha que eu fazia? - A expressão no rosto de Jared era impassível. - Eu já paguei boquete por 5 dólares, pra ter o que comer ou, sei lá… apenas pra comprar cigarros. E algumas vezes eu até podia estar drogado ou bêbado… mas eu sempre estive consciente do que fazia. O Murray estava completamente fora de si naquela festa, e os caras o usaram como se ele fosse… Como se não fosse nada.

Jensen engoliu o nó na garganta. Embora Jared não demonstrasse nenhuma emoção, não precisava ser nenhum expert pra saber o que aquilo significava pra ele.

 _"Eu me ajoelho pra quem eu quiser e quando eu quiser, seu filho de uma puta!"_  Jared tinha dito aquilo para o policial com tanto ódio, Jensen se perguntava quantas vezes ele tinha feito aquilo por necessidade, por não ter outra escolha… E ouvir essa confissão de Jared tornava tudo ainda mais doloroso.

\- Então se você está procurando alguém bonzinho… está procurando no lugar errado, Jensen - Jared se levantou, levando as xícaras para a pia.

\- Eu não estou procurando alguém bonzinho. Eu só estou tentando entender você. Te conhecer melhor, só isso…

\- Cuidado - Jared se virou para olhá-lo. - Você pode não gostar do que vai encontrar.

\- Isso cabe a mim decidir, não é?

\- Não - Jared o encarou, furioso. - Olha Jensen, a minha vida é ferrada de uma maneira que você não pode imaginar. Mas não, eu não vou compartilhar meus problemas com você nem com ninguém, nem vou te abraçar e chorar no seu ombro. Assim como eu também não quero saber o quanto a sua vida também é ferrada, ou por que você tem tão pouca autoestima ou do que você tem medo quando dorme com a porra do abajur aceso a noite toda! Eu não quero saber! Você consegue entender isso?

\- Sim - Jensen concordou, num fio de voz.

\- É melhor você ir agora, eu preciso ir ver o Murray - Jared falou sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Está bem. - Jensen desceu da banqueta, decepcionado. Não era o que esperava ouvir, mas talvez nunca devesse ter tocado no assunto, ainda era cedo demais. De uma maneira ou de outra, Jared sempre acabava lhe dispensando e isso machucava, ainda que estivesse ciente de que ele mesmo tinha provocado aquilo. - Eu posso ver você novamente? Eu… uh… eu ainda estou com a sua câmera e imprimi as fotos daquele final de semana, pensei que talvez você quisesse vê-las. Algumas ficaram realmente muito boas.

\- Jensen… - Jared queria dizer que não estava interessado, só queria que o loiro fosse embora dali, mas de repente o olhar esperançoso que viu no rosto do outro o fez repensar.

\- Pensei que talvez na segunda-feira… você poderia passar lá no meu trabalho para vê-las e então poderíamos almoçar juntos - Sugeriu, sentindo seu coração bater forte no peito.

\- Segunda eu tenho um almoço com o To… Com um cliente do trabalho, não vai dar.

\- No final do dia, talvez? - Jensen não estava disposto a desistir. - Meu expediente termina às seis. Talvez você possa passar lá depois desse horário.

\- É… talvez. - Jared falou sem nenhuma convicção.

\- Okay. Até mais, então - Jensen pegou seu casaco e celular, chamou um Uber e voltou para casa.

J2

\- Se você veio pra me dar sermão, pode dar meia volta, cara - Chad reclamou assim que Jared apareceu na sua porta.

\- Trouxe comida mexicana e cerveja. Não queria almoçar sozinho - Ergueu as mãos com duas sacolas e entrou, sem esperar ser convidado.

\- Você falou comida mexicana? - Chad abriu as sacolas, animado, e foi pegar pratos e talheres, enquanto Jared abriu cervejas para ambos.

\- E o seu pet? Jensen! - Corrigiu a si mesmo, diante do olhar de Jared. - Conseguiu se livrar dele?

\- Ele passou a noite comigo, foi embora pela manhã - Jared falou, servindo-se.

\- Oh, então a coisa já está nesse nível? Vocês dormiram abraçados? De conchinha? - Chad riu, debochado, mas Jared continuou sério.

\- Qual o seu problema com ele, Chad?

\- Nenhum. Só acho que ele é um idiota, e que vive se metendo onde não é chamado. O que ele estava fazendo na delegacia, afinal?

\- Isso não é problema seu.

\- É claro que é a porra do meu problema! - Chad ergueu a voz, furioso. - Em outro momento você teria vindo pra casa comigo, teria me feito companhia, claro que depois de me dar uma bronca, mas agora você só consegue enxergar ele, não é?

\- É isso o que você quer? Que eu te dê uma bronca? Eu não sou a porra do seu pai, Chad! Está na hora de você crescer, e enxergar as besteiras que está fazendo por si mesmo! O que foi aquilo ontem, afinal? Você sabia que o Pellegrino estava por lá, por que arriscou mesmo assim?

\- Porque… eu estava devendo pra um cara, e… fiquei sem dinheiro pra pagar o aluguel, então…

\- E por que só agora você vem me falar isso?

\- Porque eu queria me virar sozinho. Merda! Eu já dependi da sua ajuda por tempo demais, eu…

\- De quanto você precisa?

\- Eu já disse que posso me virar sozinho - Cruzou os braços, emburrado.

\- Quanto? - Foi a vez de Jared levantar a voz.

\- Dois mil - Falou baixinho, como se aquilo pudesse diminuir a vergonha que sentia.

\- Eu vou transferir pra sua conta - Jared se levantou para ir embora. Já tinha perdido o apetite.

\- Eu vou te devolver cada centavo, eu prometo - Chad tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Chad… - Jared se virou, antes de alcançar a porta. - Você tem um emprego, tem um bom lugar pra morar, tem uma boa vida, considerando… Não deixe a sua ambição estragar tudo. Eu não vou estar aqui pra sempre. Já queimei o meu filme com o Pellegrino, já não posso mais pedir favores pro advogado do Jeffrey, as cartas na manga estão se esgotando… Você pode acabar em um presídio da próxima vez.

\- Eu sei. Não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo - Chad parecia mesmo arrependido e envergonhado.

\- E pare de bancar a bicha ciumenta com o Jensen. Isso não combina com você - Virou-se novamente e saiu.

J2

Jared estava ficando muito bom nos negócios e isso o deixava um tanto orgulhoso de si mesmo. Algo tinha mudado. Quando antes mal aparecia uma ou duas vezes por semana no trabalho, agora era pontual, e tinha que admitir que, de certa forma, aquilo lhe fazia muito bem.

Ser corretor de seguros nunca fora um sonho, na verdade o emprego tinha sido sugerido por Tom, para poderem estar em contato sem levantar suspeitas, já que o empresário tinha que manter sua aparência como hétero e marido exemplar.

Acabou por se tornar proveitoso, ao menos neste momento da sua vida. As comissões que recebia eram maiores do que as de qualquer outro funcionário de Tom, e isso realmente era algo que tinha sido fruto do seu trabalho e dedicação. A não ser a conta de Jeffrey. Essa tinha sido conseguida de outras maneiras, mas ainda assim tinha sido fruto do seu esforço - Jared sorriu com o pensamento.

Tahmoh Penikett, seu mais novo cliente, esperava por ele e Tom para almoçarem naquela segunda-feira. Jared o tinha conhecido em um bar, não lembrava como o assunto tinha partido para os negócios e quando soube que ele era dono de uma grande concessionária de veículos, Jared viu uma oportunidade. Por incrível que pareça, tudo tinha ficado apenas nos negócios, apesar do cara se muito gostoso e ter uma voz sexy.

Ao falar com Welling, seu patrão e amante tinha ficado empolgado em propor parceria e agora estavam ali… Tahmoh só precisaria ainda passar em seu escritório para assinar os contratos, e Jared poderia esperar por uma boa comissão no mês seguinte.

Por um momento a mente de Jared vagou, ao ver um casal de namorados, na mesa mais adiante. Lembrou-se então do convite de Jensen, e pensou que poderia realmente passar por lá no final do dia. Não seria assim tão ruim vê-lo novamente. Era impressionante como, depois de tudo o que havia dito, Jensen ainda quisesse vê-lo.

Terminado o almoço, Jared e Welling voltaram para o escritório.

\- Esse contrato merece uma comemoração, você não acha? - Tom se sentou sobre a mesa do moreno, animado. - Vou pedir um champagne especial e te esperar no hotel e na hora de sempre, hoje à noite. Não se atrase! - Thomas piscou e saiu da sala, sorrindo.

O sorriso de Jared se fechou no mesmo momento. Seus planos de ir ver Jensen tinham morrido ali mesmo, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Poderia não estar muito feliz com a ideia, mas era Welling quem bancava suas contas, e não Jensen. Isso não deixava dúvidas quanto a sua decisão.

J2

\- Jensen, já passa das sete horas, você não acha que está na hora de ir pra casa? - Kevin tocou em seu ombro, percebendo a tristeza do loiro, que olhava no relógio a cada dois minutos.

\- Sim, eu… eu já vou.

No fundo, Jensen sabia que Jared não viria, que ele provavelmente estava com Tom, ou tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Ainda assim, desejava que ele viesse, com todo o seu coração. A realidade era dura e cruel como um tapa na cara.

Kevin lhe ofereceu uma carona, mas o loiro preferiu ir caminhando, pelo menos poderia esfriar a cabeça. Precisava muito falar com alguém e, por sorte, conseguiu um horário com a sua psicóloga ainda naquela noite.

Linda ouviu suas lamentações sem dizer uma palavra. Isso era muito bom. Ela o ouvia sem julgá-lo e isso era exatamente o que precisava.

No fundo, Jensen sabia o que ela, Kevin, e todos os que sabiam da sua paixão por Jared pensavam: que Jensen estava vivendo uma ilusão. Isso fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais só. Ninguém compreendia a dimensão do seu amor por Jared. Ninguém percebia que sem ele, Jensen não queria viver.

\- E como você se sentiu ao perceber que ele não viria? - A pergunta de Linda o tirou de seus devaneios.

Como havia se sentido? Não saberia colocar em palavras. Rejeitado, talvez. Sabia que Jared tinha recusado seu convite para ir almoçar com Welling, e provavelmente tinha saído com ele à noite, também. E o pior, não tinha nem se dado o trabalho de ligar, dizendo que não iria. Ou então Jensen não deveria ser tão burro e considerado o "talvez" como um não. Mas aquela pontinha de esperança sempre estava lá… fazendo-o acreditar no impossível, como o bom trouxa que era.

\- Eu não sei dizer… - Jensen percebeu que perdera-se em seus próprios pensamentos, e Linda ainda aguardava uma resposta. - É um sentimento com o qual eu já estou acostumado. Eu só não entendo…

\- Não entende o quê?

\- Quando eu e ele discutimos, lá no apartamento dele, no domingo de manhã… Ele deixou claro que não quer falar sobre o seu passado e okay… eu posso entendê-lo, mas… Ele também falou sobre mim. Disse que não queria saber o quanto eu também sou ferrado, ou por que tenho baixa autoestima e do que eu tenho medo quando durmo com o abajur aceso.

\- Você contou a ele?

\- Não. Mas por um lado… se ele percebeu tudo isso, é porque ele se importa, não? É porque, mesmo não admitindo, ele presta atenção em mim.

\- Bom, isso quer dizer que ele observa você, mas não quer dizer necessariamente que ele se importe.

\- Ele se importa. Mas eu acho que ele já tem muito pra lidar, e saber sobre os meus problemas seria um peso a mais pra carregar. Como a relação dele com o Murray.

\- Quem é Murray?

\- É o Chad, eles são amigos. É uma amizade um pouco complicada, porque Jared é Jared, então… Mas ele se preocupa, qualquer um pode ver. Ele meio que assumiu responsabilidades pelo outro. Eles tem uma história juntos e eu confesso que sinto certo ciúme da cumplicidade que há entre eles, sabe?

\- Então Chad é alguém próximo, e Jared não tenta afastá-lo, como faz com você.

\- Sim.

\- E isso machuca?

\- Sim - Jensen engoliu o nó na garganta, sentindo seus olhos marejarem. - Eu não acho que o Chad seja alguém que possa ajudar o Jared.

\- E você acha que pode? Que você é a pessoa certa?

\- Sim. Eu só não consigo me aproximar o suficiente. Quero dizer, ele… lá na delegacia, quando o abracei, eu senti que… havia algo diferente, sabe? O mesmo quando eu acordei em seus braços durante a madrugada. Era como se ele realmente me quisesse ali, mas então eu digo qualquer coisa e no momento seguinte ele quer me empurrar pra longe novamente… Eu nunca sei quando estou fazendo a coisa certa, eu não sei como fazê-lo se abrir…

\- Talvez você só deva aceitá-lo, Jensen. Eu sei que você o ama incondicionalmente e embora eu pense que isso não é bom pra você, essa decisão é apenas sua. E pelo que você tem vivenciado, Jared tem sérios problemas de confiança, e confiança é algo que se ganha com o tempo, Jensen. Não de uma hora pra outra. Você pode amá-lo, pode estar lá por ele, mas não pode forçá-lo a se abrir. Talvez até seja melhor assim, afinal, você não sabe que tipo de feridas ele pode carregar, nem mesmo sabe se está pronto para lidar com elas. Dê tempo ao tempo. Ame-o, mas não deixe de amar a si mesmo, de se colocar em primeiro lugar, pelo menos de vez em quando. Não faça dele a sua única fonte de felicidade. Você é muito mais forte do que acredita, e você também merece ser amado.

\- Eu estraguei tudo, não é?

\- Não, você apenas tentou, não se culpe por isso. Como todo ser humano, nós erramos, nós acertamos, a vida é uma constante mudança, e cada pessoa é única, cada um conhece a própria dor. Tenho certeza que se Jared lhe der uma chance, um dia ele vai enxergar o quão sortudo ele é.

Jensen finalmente sorriu - Você só está dizendo isso porque eu estou te pagando - Brincou, mas saiu do consultório com seu coração apertado. No fundo, sentia medo de não haver mais uma chance...


	13. Capítulo 13

Jared entrou no estúdio e encontrou apenas um homem atrás do balcão, extremamente concentrado em seu computador. Pensou que o sujeito provavelmente era hétero, pois não teve nenhuma reação ao seu melhor sorriso, que usou ao cumprimentá-lo.

\- Já estamos fechando. Deseja alguma coisa? - O cara falou sem desviar os olhos da tela.

\- Jensen.

\- O quê? - O homem finalmente o olhou, muito sério.

\- Jensen trabalha aqui, não trabalha? Ele ainda está por aí?

\- Sim, ele está lá dentro, fotografando. Você é…? - De repente o cara pareceu curioso.

\- Jared. Pensei que ele estivesse me esperando.

\- Jared? Oh, acho que você está um pouco atrasado. Mais precisamente... um dia.

\- Acontece - Jared deu de ombros, com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

\- Fique à vontade - O sujeito apontou para uma poltrona do outro lado da sala. - Acho que ele não deve demorar. A propósito, eu sou Kevin.

\- Okay Kevin - Jared se sentou e esperou, esperou… saiu para fumar, entrou novamente e voltou a se sentar.

Kevin foi embora, deixando-o sozinho na sala de espera. Já estava impaciente, questionando-se sobre o que fazia ali e pensando em ir embora, quando uma mulher de meia idade saiu do estúdio, seguida por uma garotinha que ficou lhe encarando o tempo todo, enquanto passava por ele. Jared fez uma careta e rosnou, e a menina primeiro arregalou os olhos, depois saiu correndo atrás da mãe.

\- Impressão minha, ou você rosnou para aquela garotinha? - Jensen entrou na sala, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava surpreso por Jared estar ali.

\- Impressão sua - Jared sorriu, mas parecia aborrecido. - Deus… eu pensei que essa sessão não fosse acabar nunca! Mais trinta segundos e eu teria ido embora - reclamou, dramático.

\- Não me lembro de termos combinado algo pra hoje - Jensen olhou para o relógio. - Portanto, não sou eu quem está atrasado, não sei do que você está reclamando.

\- Wow! Alguém está azedo hoje - brincou. - E eu disse talvez. Não prometi que viria.

\- Claro. Você provavelmente tinha coisas mais importantes, não é? - Jensen não conseguiu esconder sua mágoa e frustração.

\- Eu estou aqui, não estou? - Jared se levantou da poltrona. - A propósito, acho que foi um erro, eu não deveria ter vindo - falou e se virou para sair.

\- Jared… espera! - Jensen segurou seu braço, o impedindo de sair. Lembrou-se então do que Linda havia lhe falado, sobre não forçar a barra. E lá estava ele, fazendo cobranças, mais uma vez. - Me desculpe. Eu sei que você não prometeu nada, está tudo bem.

\- Você ainda quer me mostrar as fotos? - sorriu, na maior cara de pau.

\- Vem cá - Jensen segurou sua mão e o levou para dentro do estúdio, onde estivera fotografando minutos atrás. - Deixa eu só arrumar isso aqui, e já te mostro - O loiro guardou alguns itens que haviam sido utilizados no ensaio fotográfico da menina em uma caixa.

\- Então é isso o que você faz? - Jared se posicionou atrás do tripé que estava no centro da sala, e observou Jensen através da lente da câmera.

\- Cuidado. Essas lentes custam quase o meu salário de um mês - Jensen brincou, colocando a caixa de lado e observando o moreno, que mexia por tudo, curioso.

Jared vestia um terno preto, com uma camisa de cor clara por baixo. Uma gravata listrada, afrouxada no colarinho. Lindo e deliciosamente perfeito.

Jensen trocou o painel infantil por um de cor clara e neutra, e pediu que Jared fosse até lá.

\- Não, você não vai me fotografar - Jared sorriu, parecendo tímido de repente. As covinhas se pronunciando em seu rosto, com barba por fazer. Como alguém podia ser tão adorável? - Jensen não podia deixar de pensar. - Eu estou uma bagunça, acabei de sair do trabalho.

\- Você está perfeito. E lindo. Mas você já sabe disso - Jensen sorriu. Não se importava em deixa-lo ainda mais convencido. Jared podia não se dar nenhum valor emocional, mas quanto a sua aparência, ele tinha plena noção do quão bonito e gostoso era.

\- Bom, eu não posso discutir, não é? Não quero contrariar você - brincou, sorrindo daquele jeito safado que Jensen amava.

\- Vamos lá. Faça aquela pose de predador, que você sempre usava quando estava interessado em alguém lá na boate - Jensen ajeitou as luzes do ambiente e se posicionou atrás da câmera.

\- Predador?- gargalhou. - Okay - Jared colocou as mãos nos bolsos e posou. Em questão de segundos, a falsa timidez tinha ido embora e ele mais parecia um modelo profissional. Apesar das caretas e palhaçadas que fazia de vez em quando para divertir Jensen, é claro.

\- Agora é sua vez - Jared pediu que Jensen lhe mostrasse como a câmera funcionava e então empurrou o loiro para diante do painel.

\- Não! Isso é injusto - reclamou. - Você está de terno, todo estiloso, e eu estou de jeans e camiseta.

\- Você fica incrivelmente gostoso de jeans e camiseta, vamos lá…

Jensen sempre amara fotografias, mas nunca tinha sido ele diante das lentes da câmera. No máximo, uma e outra selfie que tirava com o celular, mas nunca tinha feito fotos profissionais de si mesmo, apesar de já ter sido convidado a posar para uma revista, há algum tempo.

Era estranho. Acreditava que as câmeras captavam muito mais do que a imagem, e de repente sentia-se exposto. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpado por todas as fotos que tinha obtido de Jared, sem o conhecimento dele. Sentia como se tivesse invadido algo que não lhe era de direito…

\- Ei. Se você for chorar me avisa - Jared brincou, tirando o loiro dos seus devaneios. - As pessoas normalmente sorriem pras fotos, você pode fazer melhor do que isso.

Tirando aqueles pensamentos da mente e focando apenas no momento, Jensen sorriu e se sentiu mais à vontade. Depois, com um ar de seriedade, cruzou os braços sobre o peito, destacando os músculos dos seus bíceps sob a camiseta cinza e justa…

Enquanto o fotografava, o moreno só conseguia pensar se Jensen tinha noção do quão incrivelmente lindo e sexy ele era. Porra! Jared queria fodê-lo ali mesmo, naquele estúdio.

Jensen posicionou então uma segunda câmera, em outro ângulo e a colocou para filmar e fotografar automaticamente.

\- Que tal nós dois agora? - Jensen sugeriu.

\- Feito um casalsinho? - Jared debochou. - Ohh… isso seria fofo!

\- Você é um idiota! - riu, socando de leve o peitoral do outro que segurou firmemente em seu pulso e o puxou para perto, o agarrando pela cintura. Seus rostos muito próximos e aquele olhar de puro desejo, que fazia Jensen se sentir completamente despido, mesmo sem tirar uma peça de roupa.

\- Você pretende vender essas fotos pra algum site pornô? - Jared perguntou com a voz rouca, bem próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo toda a pele do loiro arrepiar.

\- Eu poderia ficar rico - Jensen tentou brincar, mas tudo em que conseguia se concentrar era nas mãos grandes de Jared sob a sua camiseta, segurando sua cintura com firmeza e na boca dele em seu pescoço.

Em instantes, sua camiseta foi arrancada e o seu corpo virado. Jared agora estava atrás dele, Jensen podia sentiu o membro duro dele roçando em seu traseiro, por sobre o tecido do jeans. Beijos e mordidas em seu ombro e na curva do seu pescoço… Sentia-se completamente à mercê daquele homem e tudo o que conseguia fazer era emitir gemidos e sons tão pornográficos que o fariam envergonhar-se de si mesmo, se não estivesse tão dominado pelo desejo.

Seus braços o envolvendo por trás, uma mão de Jared apertava seu mamilo esquerdo, e a outra entrava pelo cós da sua calça… Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro do moreno e gemeu alto… As câmeras capturando tudo… cada expressão, cada gesto, cada gemido de prazer.

Jensen foi virado novamente e Jared sorriu, observando seu rosto afogueado, com as sardas se destacando. Beijou sua boca enquanto as mãos ágeis abriam o cinto, botão e zíper do jeans do outro.

Jensen se deu conta de que Jared ainda estava completamente vestido e fez menção de tirar seu terno, mas foi interrompido.

\- Ah-ah… - Jared segurou seu pulso, o impedindo, e se ajoelhou diante de Jensen, puxando a calça e cueca do loiro até os joelhos.

O membro de Jensen pulsava diante de seu rosto... duro, a cabeça molhada pelo pré-gozo, fazendo a boca de Jared salivar… Segurou-o pela base, passando a língua pelos lábios e sorriu, ao ver a expressão de desejo e expectativa do loiro, com os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta…

 _"Eu me ajoelho pra quem eu quiser, e quando eu quiser"._  Um sorrisinho presunçoso surgiu no rosto do loiro, ao ter o moreno ali, ajoelhado diante dele. Era tão fodidamente sexy que Jensen teve que se controlar para não gozar rápido demais.

Jared sabia exatamente do que era capaz. Sabia como enlouquecer um homem, provocando-o até o seu limite. Lambeu-o e sugou de leve, fazendo Jensen implorar por mais e agarrar seus cabelos, desesperado por algum alívio. Então segurou o quadril do loiro e relaxou a garganta, permitindo que o outro assumisse o controle, fodendo sua boca.

Jensen seguiu seus instintos e suas necessidades, empurrando-se dentro daquela boca deliciosa, parando apenas quando estava prestes a gozar, mas Jared o segurou ali… fazendo-o gozar em sua garganta. Todo o corpo de Jensen estremeceu, suas pernas fraquejaram, e num instante Jared estava de pé, o segurando.

Jared limpou a baba e sêmen que escorria pelo seu queixo na manga do terno e o beijou… Jensen podia sentir o próprio gosto na boca do outro, junto com o sabor do cigarro e o gosto tão característico de Jared. Jensen só queria beijá-lo pelo resto da vida e eternizar aquele momento, então sentiu o membro do outro ainda completamente duro contra o seu corpo, e percebeu que tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

Óbvio que Jared sabia bem o que queria, pois parou de beijá-lo apenas para cuspir na mão e a levou até as nádegas do loiro, escorregando seus dedos por entre elas e acariciando seu ponto mais íntimo. Jensen já estava satisfeito, mas queria mais… Estava sempre pronto para mais quando se tratava de Jared. Era como se os seus corpos pertencessem uma ao outro… perfeito.

O moreno o inclinou sobre a cabeceira de uma das poltronas que havia no estúdio e, depois de lambê-lo e provocá-lo com os dedos, colocou um preservativo e penetrou-o, fazendo Jensen se agarrar com força à poltrona, seus corpos se movendo num mesmo ritmo… forte… duro… quente…

Ambos gozaram quase em sincronia e, segundos depois, estavam deitados sobre o tapete felpudo, no chão do estúdio.

\- Você vai colocar fogo nesse lugar - Jensen comentou ao ver Jared acender um cigarro, e fumar ali mesmo, dentro do estúdio. O moreno apenas riu e lhe ofereceu uma tragada.

Jensen pegou o cigarro e tragou, começando a tossir, fazendo o outro gargalhar e pegar o cigarro de volta, apagando-o no piso de cerâmica, ao lado do tapete.

\- O que você pretende fazer mais tarde? Tem algum compromisso? - Jensen deitou a cabeça no peitoral do moreno, dando um breve beijo no local, sobre o tecido da camisa. - Eu moro aqui perto… bom, você sabe - sorriu, sem graça. - Pensei que talvez pudéssemos pedir uma pizza e ver algum filme? - Perguntou, esperançoso.

\- Na verdade eu… - Jared pigarreou, olhando para o relógio no próprio pulso. - Eu preciso ir, já estou quase atrasado. - Levantou-se e voltou a vestir o terno, a única peça de roupa que havia tirado, logo depois do sexo.

\- Oh… tudo bem.

Jensen tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava desapontado, mas falhou terrivelmente, o que não passou despercebido por Jared.

Era realmente tentador… Não tinha nenhum compromisso a não ser ficar sozinho e entediado em seu apartamento, ou quem sabe sair para correr, mas sabia que se fosse com Jensen, acabariam passando a noite juntos, e aquilo já estava indo longe demais, não estava?

Gostava de estar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia vulnerável, e isso o fazia querer correr para longe. Jensen era diferente de todos os homens com quem já estivera… As coisas que ele o fazia sentir… era um tanto assustador. Ainda assim, era apenas um passatempo. Sim… apenas isso.

\- Me envie algumas dessas fotos depois - Jared piscou, fingindo seu melhor sorriso, deu um beijo na bochecha de Jensen, e foi embora.

O loiro se vestiu, arrumou a bagunça que tinham feito no estúdio, cuidando para não deixar nenhum vestígio do que havia acontecido ali, retirou os cartões de memória das duas câmeras e os levou consigo.

Ao voltar para o seu apartamento, ficou se perguntando se Jared tinha mesmo um compromisso, se estaria com Tom Welling ou qualquer outro homem, ou se tinha inventado aquilo apenas para se livrar de Jensen. Jared tinha essa tendência de querer fugir depois do sexo e, apesar da vontade que tinha de insistir para que ele ficasse, Jensen sabia que não deveria pressionar. Talvez Linda estivesse mesmo certa… Jared precisava de espaço, e mesmo tendo que lutar contra todas as suas vontades, Jensen lhe daria. Afinal, apesar de um dia de atraso, ele tinha vindo até Jensen e, vindo de quem vinha, isso podia ser considerado uma vitória.

J2

Jensen não tentou falar com Jared nas noites seguintes. Na verdade, não falou com mais ninguém, e nem sequer saiu do seu apartamento. Gastou todo o seu tempo livre selecionando algumas fotos, editando o vídeo, salvando alguns gifs das suas partes favoritas e, obviamente, se masturbando muito. Afinal, era impossível olhar para tudo aquilo sem ficar duro, e Jensen era apenas humano, não era?

Era quinta feira e, depois do trabalho, adicionou algumas fotos ao seu mural, na parede do quarto secreto. Lembrou-se então que sequer tinha mostrado as fotos da viagem a Jared, e o pensamento de que o moreno tivesse ido até o estúdio por ele, e não pelas fotos, o fez sorrir.

As fotos que selecionou para o seu mural eram as menos pornográficas. Exceto uma. Uma delas mostrava Jared sério, com as mãos nos bolsos, de um jeito despojado… foto digna de uma capa de revista - Jensen pensou. Em outra ele dava risadas de uma palhaçada que ele mesmo fez e era uma expressão tão genuína… Poucas vezes Jensen o vira assim, tão leve, sorrindo verdadeiramente, e julgou que aquele era um momento que precisava ser guardado pela eternidade. Lindo… perfeito. Não havia palavras para descrevê-lo.

A próxima foto era de ambos… Quando Jensen criara aquele mural, nunca realmente acreditou que algum dia haveria uma foto de ambos ali. Era como um sonho… Não importava o quão dolorosa podia ser a realidade.

Nesta foto, Jared o segurava pela cintura e seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Seria uma foto comum, se não fosse pelos olhares… Jensen não queria sonhar muito alto, mas o que via nos olhos de ambos era paixão… Sim, ambos, não apenas nos seus, mas nos de Jared também. Seria disso que o moreno tanto fugia?

Na outra foto Jared estava de costas, sua boca na curva do pescoço de Jensen que tinha os olhos fechados e a boca semiaberta… Jensen nunca se vira daquela maneira, mas não podia negar que era extremamente sexy… Será que Jared o enxergava daquele jeito? Muitas vezes Jensen sentia como se o outro sequer o enxergasse, mas aquelas fotos e vídeo mostravam o contrário. Na maior parte do tempo, o olhar dele era de pura adoração, e as lentes nunca mentem…

A foto seguinte… bom, esta era bem pornográfica e Jensen até mesmo fez um gif desta parte do vídeo. Uma das suas favoritas. Jensen estava de costas, completamente nú, seus braços em volta das costas do moreno, que ainda estava lindamente vestido com seu terno… Se beijavam, enquanto a mão direita de Jared estava na sua bunda, um dedo roçando em sua entrada. Jensen se lembrava exatamente daquele momento, logo depois de gozar na boca do outro… Ainda podia sentí-lo, mas a imagem era realmente incrível, sexy… real.

Pegou seu celular e ficou na dúvida por um instante, mas acabou enviando as mesmas fotos que havia colocado no mural para Jared, via whatsapp. Por último, também enviou o gif com aquela cena, e não disse uma palavra.

J2

Jared ainda estava no trabalho, pois apesar do seu expediente ter terminado, teve uma reunião com um cliente que demorou além do esperado, e Welling ainda estava na sua sala, quando recebeu uma mensagem de Jensen.

Poderia esperar, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto. Baixou a primeira imagem, e sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Era uma foto digna de um modelo e tinha que admitir, Jensen era um ótimo fotógrafo. Na próxima, Jared apenas ria de uma bobagem qualquer e, não poderia negar, Jensen tinha aquele efeito sobre ele.

A terceira foto o deixou um tanto intrigado… e não tinha nada a ver com suas mãos segurando a cintura de Jensen possessivamente ou o fato de estarem muito próximos… quase se beijando. Os olhares eram tão intensos que tiravam a atenção do restante da imagem. Era melhor não pensar sobre aquilo, então partiu rapidamente para a próxima...

Ficou algum tempo olhando para a quarta foto, sentindo-se hipnotizado, enquanto Thomas ainda falava sem parar. Jared já não ouvia mais nada, tudo o que conseguia se concentrar era no rosto afogueado de Jensen, a boca entreaberta… se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia sentí-lo, ouvir os seus gemidos…

\- O que você acha? - O tom de voz de Welling soou aborrecido.

\- Eu acho que você deveria repensar… é melhor diminuir um pouco a margem de lucro, do que perder um cliente como ele, não é? - Jared desviou os olhos da tela do celular, a contra gosto.

\- Oh, então você estava prestando atenção? Pensei que a mensagem no seu celular estivesse mais interessante.

\- Wow! - Jared levantou-se da sua cadeira e contornou a mesa. - Você sabe que nada é mais importante do que o meu trabalho - brincou, tentando tocar o rosto de Thomas, que se esquivou do toque.

\- Eu não estou pra brincadeiras hoje, Padalecki. Marque outra reunião com o cliente amanhã e resolva da melhor maneira que puder - Thomas falou e foi saindo da sala.

\- Okay, chefe! - Jared rolou os olhos, quando o outro fechou a porta. - Tom o tinha chamado de Padalecki… sinal que ele estava mesmo puto com alguma coisa. - Foda-se você!

Voltou a se sentar e olhou a próxima imagem… Era um gif, e… puta que pariu! Seu pau reagiu instantaneamente. Pensou que já tivesse observado o corpo de Jensen de todos os ângulos, mas aquilo…

\- Hey - Jensen atendeu ao celular, timidamente, ao ver que era Jared quem ligava.

\- Eu estou de pau duro, é melhor você fazer algo sobre isso - Jared falou muito sério.

Jensen gargalhou.

\- Não é engraçado, eu ainda estou no trabalho.

\- Desculpe, eu não devia ter enviado - Jensen não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

\- É claro que você devia. Você filmou tudo, não filmou? - sorriu, safado, e Jensen sabia, mesmo sem poder vê-lo.

\- Eu… - o loiro mordeu o próprio lábio, ansioso.

Jared queria largar tudo e correr até a casa de Jensen, mas se conteve. Não era boa ideia, ou melhor, era uma ótima ideia… mas o loiro poderia interpretar aquilo de maneira errada.

\- Você pode me enviar?

\- Não! Quero dizer… - Jensen não sabia como dizer aquilo sem soar patético ou desesperado para vê-lo novamente, mas não via outra maneira. E depois, realmente não sabia o que Jared faria com o vídeo… sentia-se exposto, era tudo íntimo demais. - Eu acho melhor te mostrar pessoalmente do que enviar pela internet… você sabe.

\- Entendo - suspirou. - E realmente entendia. Se não fosse por uma foto, talvez a sua adolescência pudesse ter sido diferente, quem sabe até toda a sua vida... Mas aquilo era passado, e deveria permanecer no passado. - Eu te ligo quando tiver um tempo, então. - Encerrou a ligação e voltou a observar o gif em seu celular.

Se recostou na poltrona e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso… Jensen sabia exatamente como jogar.

_**Continua…** _


	14. Capítulo 14

No final do expediente de sexta-feira, Jensen recebeu um áudio no whatsapp, de Jared perguntando se ele sabia jogar sinuca, porque aparentemente Chad o havia deixado na mão. Jared enviou também a localização do bar, caso Jensen quisesse ir.

O que significava aquilo, afinal? - Jensen perguntava a si mesmo. Chad o deixara na mão, então Jensen serviria como um substituto?

Muito possivelmente, mas assim que chegou em casa, foi só o tempo de Jensen tomar um banho, se vestir, e chamar um uber para levá-lo até o local, já que esperava sair de lá com Jared.

Quem precisa de amor próprio, afinal? Linda, sua psicóloga, superestimava a palavra.

Jared estava lindo. Usava uma calça jeans justa, que valorizava o seu traseiro, allém de outros atributos, e uma camiseta preta em decote V. Ele sorria, talvez já um pouco bêbado, enquanto jogava com um cara que Jensen nunca tinha visto antes. Felizmente, era um sorriso vitorioso, de quem tinha acabado de vencer a partida; Jared não estava flertando, o que era quase um milagre.

O moreno manteve o sorriso quando viu Jensen se aproximar. Era estranho de repente... Jensen o cumprimentou com um "hey", mas não sabia se o beijava ou ficava apenas ali, parado na sua frente, sem saber exatamente como agir. Deveria colocar as mãos nos bolsos, ou…?

Mas então, surpreendentemente, Jared o puxou pela cintura e o beijou… por um instante Jensen se esqueceu que estavam em um bar, com muitas pessoas ao seu redor. Não importava, tudo o que queria era beijar Jared, mesmo que acabassem sendo expulsos do local, já que era um bar comum, e não um "gay friendly" como os que costumavam frequentar.

\- Wow! Que ceninha romântica! - Chad apareceu diante de ambos, falando em tom de deboche.

\- Ei Chad! - Jared sorriu, cínico, depois de interromper o beijo, e Jensen ficou ligeiramente sem graça.

\- Então você estava ocupado demais pra vir jogar comigo, mas não estava pra vir com ele? - Chad riu, olhando de um para o outro.

Jensen não disse nada, ficou apenas confuso… Não havia sido Chad quem deixou Jared na mão?

\- Exatamente - Jared respondeu, encarando Murray com um olhar desafiador.

\- Entendi - Chad falou, visivelmente chateado, então deu as costas e foi até o balcão do bar.

\- Afinal, você vai jogar ou não? - Jared pegou um taco e o estendeu na direção do loiro.

\- Eu não sou bom nisso - Jensen sorriu, novamente sem graça. - Você devia ter jogado com o Chad, eu não sou do tipo que frequentava bares na adolescência.

\- Tenho certeza que você sabe segurar muito bem um taco - brincou, rindo da própria piada.

\- Oh deus… não me venha com cantada de pedreiro - Jensen riu, mas ainda estava preocupado, quando começaram a jogar. Jared o ajudou a se posicionar, sempre muito próximo, seus corpos quase colados, lhe dando dicas o tempo todo.

\- Você parece tenso - O moreno comentou, depois de algumas jogadas. Precisando de mais cervejas?

\- Não. Eu só fiquei pensando… O Chad é apaixonado por você?

\- O quê? - Jared gargalhou. - Não!

\- Tem certeza? Porque pra mim aquilo foi nitidamente uma cena de ciúmes - Jensen largou o taco e se sentou na beirada da mesa.

\- Sim. Só não é esse tipo de ciúmes. Eu sempre vinha jogar com ele, e de repente…

\- Pensei que ele tivesse deixado você na mão - Jensen deu um sorrisinho vitorioso. - Isso foi uma desculpa pra me chamar pra sair sem parecer realmente que estava me chamando pra sair? - brincou, provocando.

\- E você está adorando isso tudo, não está? - Jared ficou entre as pernas de Jensen e colocou suas mãos na cintura dele.

\- Não posso negar - Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior. - Você sabe… nós somos adultos, podemos… eu não vou dizer namorar, porque isso vai fazer você correr pra longe, mas podemos... sair... de vez em quando.

\- É. Talvez… - Jared não achava que era uma boa ideia, mas também não podia negar que era tentador.

Terminaram a partida, que Jared ganhou de lavada, e foram para uma mesa. Jared estava faminto, pediram hambúrgueres e batatas fritas, mais cervejas, e conversaram sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Jared fez perguntas sobre o vídeo que ainda não tinha visto, apenas para ver Jensen ficar vermelho.

\- Eu não acredito, cara… Jensen?! - Um sujeito que Jared não fazia ideia de quem era parou diante da mesa, olhando para o loiro com um sorriso idiota na cara, do qual Jared não gostou nem um pouco.

\- Chris? É você mesmo? - Jensen se levantou e abraçou seu amigo, que não via e não tinha contato há anos. Jared apenas os observava, sem gostar muito daquela interação.

\- É… Jared, esse é um velho amigo, Christian Kane. Chris, este é meu… amigo… Jared.

Christian estendeu a mão, que Jared apertou a contra gosto, sem dizer uma palavra.

\- Sente-se conosco - Jensen convidou, animado. - Agora me diga, o que você faz em Nova York?

\- Eu… - sorriu, sem graça. - Bom, eu vim meio que fugido pra cá. Não literalmente, mas estou tentando manter distância de um relacionamento que não deu certo. Nova York me pareceu um bom lugar para recomeçar.

\- Isso é ótimo - Jensen comentou e Jared apenas o olhou, sem concordar.

\- Acabei de conseguir um emprego em um escritório aqui perto, e só passei aqui pra tomar uma cerveja em comemoração.

Jared queria saber quem era aquele tal de Chris, e o que ele significava para Jensen, já que ambos pareciam tão íntimos - íntimos demais, para o seu gosto -, mas realmente estava sem saco para aquela conversa.

\- Vou pegar outra cerveja - Levantou-se, sem esperar uma resposta.

Foi até o banheiro e depois até o balcão, sentando-se em uma das banquetas disponíveis. Chad provavelmente já havia ido embora e Jared de repente se sentiu mal por tê-lo deixado na mão. Impressão sua, ou estava ficando sentimental ultimamente?

Então Jared ouviu uma risada que reconheceria de longe e viu Jeffrey Dean Morgan arrastar uma banqueta até o seu lado. Certamente a última pessoa que esperava encontrar por ali.

\- Jared Padalecki. Que surpresa encontrá-lo por aqui. - Jeffrey pediu para o garçom serví-los com seu uísque favorito. Sabia que Jared também apreciava.

\- Eu venho aqui de vez em quando, Jeff. Surpresa é encontrar você por aqui - Jared pegou seu copo e bebeu um gole. Jeffrey sempre tinha um excelente gosto para bebidas, tinha que admitir.

\- Uma surpresa agradável, eu espero - sorriu, brincando. - Foi neste bar que nos conhecemos, a propósito.

\- É mesmo? - Jared olhou ao redor. - Eu tenho mesmo uma memória terrível.

\- Ou não teria vindo?

\- Provavelmente - sorriu, cínico.

\- Oh, assim você me magoa - Jeffrey riu, bem humorado.

Jared gargalhou.

\- Confesso que eu não pensei que fosse viver pra presenciar isso…

\- Presenciar o quê? - franziu o cenho, confuso.

\- Você, fazendo uma cena de ciúmes.

Jared riu. - Ciúmes?

\- Eu estava aqui, observando vocês há um tempo. O loirinho te pegou de jeito, não foi?

Jared gargalhou, debochado.

\- Primeiro eu percebi o jeito dele… todo querendo chamar a sua atenção, e aquele olhar apaixonado que é inconfundível, você detecta de longe… Depois eu percebi que você olha pra ele da mesma maneira. Até o seu sorriso é diferente quando está perto dele. Verdadeiro, eu diria.

\- Aham - Jared rolou os olhos, aborrecido com aquela conversa.

\- Mas não seria Jared Padalecki se admitisse algo assim, não é? Isso só mostra que você não é imune, como pensava ser. Você é apenas humano, igual a todos nós mortais.

\- Jeff… - Jared só queria que ele calasse a boca.

\- Eu vivi com você por três anos, Jared. Como eu já disse, ninguém finge o tempo todo, eu conheço você. E isso é bom. Eu só espero que você não faça nenhuma burrada, porque amar é uma das melhores coisas que podem nos acontecer.

\- E por que você acha que eu vou fazer burrada? - Jared baixou a guarda de repente.

\- Porque você tem essa terrível mania de afastar tudo o que é bom, de si mesmo.

\- Só porque eu deixei você?

\- Não apenas por isso. Você faz o mesmo com seus amigos… se é que você tenha alguém que possa chamar de amigo.

\- Você não me conhece, Jeff.

\- Você tem amigos no trabalho, Jared? Você passa horas e horas naquele escritório todos os dias… sempre sozinho, não é? Só mantém contato com as pessoas quando é necessário e, claro, também tem o Tom, mas eu não diria que ele é seu amigo. São outros interesses.

Jared não tinha como argumentar com aquilo, então se calou.

\- Engraçado, que há alguns meses eu teria dado toda a minha fortuna se fosse preciso, por você. Teria jogado tudo pro alto, bastava você querer.

\- E hoje você dá graças a deus por não ter feito essa estupidez, não é? - Jared riu, sem humor.

\- Eu estou me divorciando.

\- O quê? - O moreno ficou realmente surpreso.

\- Acho que cansei de toda essa vida dupla, e também acho que a Hilarie merece algo melhor. Não posso continuar a enganá-la, esse não sou eu.

\- É uma decisão e tanto.

\- Sim, mas acho que estou ficando velho e percebi que dinheiro e aparências não são tudo na vida. Você deveria pensar sobre isso, Jared. Sei que você nunca me amou, mas me parece que é diferente com ele - Jeffrey apontou para a mesa onde Jensen e Chris conversavam, animadamente. - Você pode fazer a coisa certa dessa vez. Amor não é algo que se encontra em cada esquina, garoto.

\- As pessoas superestimam essa palavra.

\- Você tem medo dela. Por isso sempre acaba fugindo. Mas eu não sei se você vai conseguir fugir dessa vez - Jeffrey riu. - Eu aposto todas as minhas fichas que não.

Jared olhou novamente para a mesa onde Jensen e Chris conversavam… Jensen parecia tão leve e sorridente, ambos pareciam tão íntimos, que não podia deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúmes. - Talvez eu não precise.

Largou o copo sobre o balcão e se levantou, voltando para a mesa onde Jensen estava. - Eu estou indo embora. Você vem?

\- Não são nem dez horas ainda, por que você… - Mas Jensen sequer conseguiu terminar a frase, Jared já havia saído pela porta do bar, sem esperar por ele.

Apesar da vontade louca de deixar Chris e correr atrás dele, Jensen se controlou. Aquela atitude não fazia sentido algum, e também estava chateado por ver Jared conversando por mais de meia hora com Jeffrey, no balcão do bar. Jared era cheio de vontades e, desta vez, Jensen não daria o braço a torcer, mesmo que viesse a se arrepender no dia seguinte.

\- Eu quase não acredito, cara… Quando você falava sobre o Jared, parecia ser uma daqueles amigos imaginários, sabe? Mas então ele é real - Kane deu risadas. Ainda se lembrava de Jensen, adolescente, falando e falando sobre aquele amor totalmente platônico por um cara que ele tinha mal conhecido, mas que o havia salvado no ensino médio. Sempre achara que Jensen era um sonhador, mas nunca o julgara por isso.

Percebia que aquele amor era ao mesmo tempo obsessivo, mas ele também servia como combustível e impulsionava Jensen para seguir com sua vida, mesmo quando as coisas pareciam difíceis demais.

Jensen resolvera deixar para trás sua família e tudo o que ela representava… a opressão, o desprezo pela sua sexualidade e as agressões do pai. Talvez o amor por Jared fosse uma maneira dele fugir do mundo real e sonhar com algo bom, mesmo que fosse improvável.

Chris podia entendê-lo. Quando se conheceram, ambos passavam por fases difíceis de suas vidas e se ajudaram mutuamente. Seria sempre grato a Jensen por isso; tinha recém saído da reabilitação na época, e provavelmente teria tido várias recaídas, se Jensen não estivesse lá para impedi-lo.

Então suas vidas mudaram, se tornaram adultos com responsabilidades e seguiram caminhos diferentes… Ainda conversaram algumas vezes por mensagens ou telefonemas, mas eles foram diminuindo com o tempo, até perderem totalmente o contato. Era bom vê-lo novamente, era bom ter um conhecido em Nova York, onde Chris ainda se sentia completamente perdido.

Só gostaria de entender o comportamento hostil de Jared… seria por ciúmes? Jensen parecia bastante incomodado com aquilo, e Chris pode sentir sua hesitação, na hora que Jared o chamou para ir embora. Algo não estava certo no paraíso.

\- Como foi que você o encontrou? - Chris continuou.

\- Foi há alguns anos. Eu já estava morando em NY há quase um ano, quando o vi em um bar. Claro que ele não se lembrava de mim, mas… pra mim foi como da primeira vez, sabe? Aquela paixão que eu achei que tivesse superado, voltou com força total. Mas nós ficamos juntos há pouco tempo, na verdade. Não somos namorados, nem nada, apenas…

\- Você ainda o ama?

\- Eu daria a minha vida por ele, sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Uau! Esse é o Jensen que eu conheci. Mais maduro, é claro, mas ainda apaixonado.

\- Eu sei o que parece…

\- Não, Jensen… eu entendo você. Eu sei bem o que você passou, e se esse amor te ajudou a seguir em frente, eu não consigo enxergar como algo ruim. E depois, talvez nem tudo esteja perdido. Essa hostilidade toda, foi uma demonstração de ciúmes, não foi? - Chris sorriu.

\- É complicado. Algumas vezes eu sinto que ele também me ama, mas na maioria das vezes é como se houvesse uma muralha em torno do seu coração. Eu entendo, ele viveu nas ruas, e… passou por muita coisa, mas eu só queria uma chance, entende? É como se ele não quisesse ser amado, como se o amor o machucasse.

\- O que eu posso dizer? Estarei por perto, caso você precise de um amigo para conversar. E sobre o Jared, eu diria pra ter paciência… Mas acho que não preciso, afinal você tem esperado por anos, não é?

\- Eu estou tentando ser paciente, mas… sabe aquela frase que diz que quanto mais você tem, mais você quer ter? É assim com ele. Nunca é o suficiente.

\- Você ainda pode ir atrás dele, se quiser.

\- Não. Eu vou pra casa, tentar dormir um pouco. Às vezes eu preciso de um pouco de espaço, senão acabo enlouquecendo - Jensen riu, sem humor.

\- Você faz bem. Tem que cuidar de si mesmo em primeiro lugar.

Jensen gostaria de concordar, mas não sabia realmente o que era "se colocar em primeiro lugar". Linda vivia batendo nesta mesma tecla, mas Jensen sempre preferia ignorar. Bom, não tinha saído correndo atrás de Jared, apesar de ser a sua vontade. Talvez estivesse começando a aprender, ou talvez estivesse apenas enganado a si mesmo.

J2

\- Não! - Chad tentou fechar a porta na cara de Jared, quando viu que era ele batendo insistentemente, mas o moreno era mais forte e entrou do mesmo jeito.

\- É assim que você recebe os amigos? - Jared sorriu, cínico como sempre.

\- Amigos? - gargalhou. - Você acha que é só aparecer aqui com comida e cervejas e tudo fica bem? A propósito, você só faz isso quando precisa de alguma coisa, ou quando se sente culpado e quer pedir desculpas - Apesar da reclamação, Chad pegou a caixa de pizza, colocando-a aberta sobre a mesa de centro e se serviu de uma fatia, faminto.

Jared abriu duas cervejas e levou as demais até o refrigerador, depois sentou-se no sofá e começou a comer também.

\- Eu não peço desculpas.

\- Você é um filho da puta!

\- Eu sou.

\- Então… o que aconteceu? O seu pet te deixou na mão e você veio correndo até aqui? - Chad ignorou o olhar atravessado que Jared lhe deu ao ouvir o apelido.

Jared deu de ombros. - Ele estava ocupado.

\- Com o bonitão, lá? - Sorriu, gostando do efeito que aquilo causava em Jared. - Sabe, você podia ter dito: Ei cara, hoje eu não posso sair com você porque vou sair com o Jensen. Mas é tão difícil admitir que você está de quatro por ele, não é?

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não devia ter vindo. Você é um idiota quando está com ciúmes - Jared se levantou, querendo ir embora.

\- Oh, é claro. Porque quando a conversa toca um nervo, tudo o que você sabe fazer é fugir, não é mesmo? - Provocou.

\- Eu não estou fugindo - Jared voltou a se sentar.

\- Acho que eu estou começando a admirar o Jensen, sabia? Porque pra aguentar você e os seus pitis, o cara tem que ser bom!

\- Okay Chad… se me xingar vai fazer você se sentir melhor… desembucha de uma vez! - Jared gesticulou, puto.

\- Você é uma merda de um amigo!

Jared gargalhou. - Eu sou?

\- Você usa as pessoas… corre até aqui sempre que precisa de alguma coisa, mas não pensa duas vezes antes de me deixar na mão ou me dar uma rasteira.

\- E você não faz o mesmo? - Jared falou com toda a calma. - Fala sério, Chad, você só sai comigo por interesse… pra frequentar os melhores lugares, pra pegar os melhores caras… E o Brian te segue feito um cachorrinho, porque não tem um pingo de personalidade.

\- É assim que você me vê?

\- O quê? Então você pode jogar as coisas na minha cara, mas eu não posso jogar na sua?

\- Certo… - Chad largou a garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesinha.

\- Eu sou o que eu sou, e só agora você resolveu reclamar? O que foi que aconteceu? Você quer que eu admita que eu fui um idiota hoje? Okay! Eu fui um idiota. Agora supere! Você não tem mais cinco anos.

\- Você é um idiota sempre - Chad falou, mas desta vez havia realmente mágoa em sua voz, e não mais raiva. - E sabe o que é pior? Eu me sinto sempre em dívida com você.

\- Chad…

\- Só cala a boca, okay! Me deixe terminar. Você salvou a minha vida... literalmente. Me tirou das ruas, me colocou na reabilitação, me ajudou a conseguir um emprego, um lugar pra morar, e… - engoliu o nó na garganta. - me livrou da polícia algumas vezes, assim como de outras encrencas. E eu sou grato por isso, você sabe. Eu só queria… poder retribuir de alguma maneira! E não te fornecendo drogas ou carregando você pra casa quando você está bêbado ou chapado e excede os limites, eu… Eu queria poder ser seu amigo. de verdade! - Chad o olhou nos olhos, mas não viu nenhuma reação, Jared sabia esconder suas emoções como ninguém. - Você sabe tudo sobre mim… onde eu nasci, sobre os orfanatos, sobre o tempo em que eu vivi nas ruas… Até mesmo sobre as paixões e namoros que não deram certo ultimamente… - riu, mas havia lágrimas em seu olhos. - Mas e quanto a você? O que eu sei sobre você? Sei que também viveu nas ruas, que se prostituiu, que foi amante do Jeffrey e agora do Tom… mas sobre o seu passado, sobre como se sente, sobre o que sonha pro futuro? Nada! Absolutamente nada! Porque você só pede a minha ajuda quando precisa de remédios ou drogas. Você tem medo de pedir ajuda ou de se abrir porque não quer parecer vulnerável, mas adivinha? Você é apenas humano, Jay! Você tem o direito de ter fraquezas e de demonstrá-las. Eu estou aqui o tempo todo, eu sou seu amigo, eu já abri o meu coração pra você, mas você prefere fingir que está tudo bem o tempo todo, como se eu não merecesse a sua confiança. Você pode baixar a guarda de vez em quando, sabia?

\- Não.

\- Não? - Chad forçou uma risada, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Claro… eu não sei por que ainda perco o meu tempo...

\- Quando você baixa a guarda e fica vulnerável, as pessoas te derrubam, Chad. Com toda a sua experiência, você já devia ter aprendido isso.

\- Jay…

\- E se eu cair outra vez, não vai ser você, nem ninguém, que vai conseguir juntar os pedaços…

_**Continua...** _


	15. Capítulo 15

Jared acordou um pouco assustado, mas logo reconheceu o quarto de Chad. Sua cabeça latejava e sua boca tinha gosto de vodka barata; provavelmente as cervejas haviam terminado cedo demais.

\- Finalmente! - Chad apareceu no quarto, abrindo as cortinas e fazendo Jared reclamar pela claridade. - Cara, você não me deixou dormir a noite inteira!

\- Nós dormimos juntos? - Jared franziu o cenho.

\- Não do jeito que você está pensando. Eu até tentei dividir a cama, mas você teve pesadelos durante a metade da noite, ficou se debatendo, então eu fui pro sofá. Como alguém pode dormir desse jeito?

\- Valeu - Jared resmungou, se levantando. Havia dormido com as mesmas roupas que usava na noite anterior, tinha tirado apenas os sapatos.

\- Sobre o que são esses pesadelos, afinal? Você quer conversar sobre isso?

\- Você não vai começar de novo, vai? Eu já escutei sermão do Jeffrey, de você… só falta o Jensen também… - Jared então se lembrou que havia deixado Jensen com Chris no bar e sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento. Era melhor não imaginar onde a noite deles podia ter terminado.

\- Sem sermões - Chad ergueu as mãos, em rendição. - Eu só fiquei curioso.

\- Não sei. Às vezes eu sonho que o lobo mau quer me comer, outras vezes eu é que quero comer o lobo… - brincou.

\- Idiota! - Chad balançou a cabeça. - Jensen ligou pro seu celular, eu atendi e disse que você estava dormindo nu na minha cama.

Jared gargalhou.

\- Na verdade eu não atendi. Mas eu atendi outra ligação, que foi bem interessante… - Chad falava da porta do banheiro, enquanto Jared urinava e lavava as mãos e o rosto.

\- Que ligação? Eu preciso de café - falou e foi até a cozinha se servir de uma xícara.

\- Uma corretora de imóveis… da Califórnia.

\- E?

\- E eu me pergunto… por que Jared Padalecki estaria interessado em comprar um imóvel na Califórnia? Quero dizer… se você quisesse investir, por que não em Nova York? E eu sei que o Tom te paga um bom dinheiro, mas você tem um custo de vida bastante alto, então não pode sobrar tanto dinheiro assim.

\- Que bom que você agora cuida das minhas finanças, também - ironizou.

\- Então é isso? Você está pensando em cair fora daqui? E não ia me dizer nada?

\- Não é nada disso, Chad. Eu só estava vendo algumas opções, okay? É apenas um plano B, caso eu queira algum dia recomeçar em outro lugar. Eu não vou sumir de uma hora pra outra, pode ficar tranquilo.

\- E por que você precisaria recomeçar em outro lugar? O que há de errado aqui? Você tem amigos, tem o Jensen…

\- Tenho? - ironizou.

\- E o que você tem na Califórnia? Nada!

\- Essa é a ideia, você não entende? Recomeçar num lugar onde ninguém me conheça…

\- Não, Jay. Eu não entendo. Quero dizer, eu fico implicando com o Jensen, mas… eu pensei que estivesse realmente rolando algo entre vocês, sabe? Pensei que… sei lá, que você estivesse gostando dele, e que fossem… construir algo, que você fosse mudar de vida.

\- Sério? - riu, debochado.

\- Você pode recomeçar aqui mesmo, basta você querer.

\- Você bem sabe como as coisas funcionam, Chad. Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar até o encantamento passar e ele enxergar quem eu sou de verdade e perceber a burrada que está fazendo?

\- Não é bem assim…

\- É bem assim! Quantos relacionamentos deram certo pra você nos últimos anos?

\- Uau! E você sempre me dizia que eu só não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa. Tudo conversa fiada, hã?

\- Você acredita no que você quiser. Eu só estou sendo realista. Cedo ou tarde ele vai embora, então é melhor que seja logo. Você viu o "bonitão" amigo dele, não viu? Ele é o tipo de cara certo pro Jensen, não eu.

\- Isso é o Jensen quem tem que decidir. Só não se esqueça que quem está desistindo é você, e não ele.

\- Que seja! - Jared pegou seu casaco e as chaves do carro, e foi embora.

J2

Jensen ainda estava chateado pelo comportamento de Jared na noite anterior, mas decidiu que não deixaria aquilo afetar o seu dia. Foi almoçar com Chris em um restaurante próximo e passaram a tarde de sábado fazendo compras e colocando a conversa em dia.

Era bom ter alguém de confiança para poder conversar, novamente. Alguém que não fosse a sua psicóloga, pelo menos. Ou Jared, que costumava fugir de qualquer tipo de conversa mais íntima. Tinha Kevin e os colegas de trabalho, mas algumas coisas não podia dizer a eles, sem que fosse julgado. Principalmente no que se tratava de Jared.

Chris certamente não concordava com muita coisa, mas pelo menos tentava enxergar o seu lado e não o julgava por isso. Era um bom amigo e Jensen sentia falta disso, porque apesar de estar rodeado de pessoas, geralmente se sentia muito só.

À noite pediram uma pizza e decidiram sair, pois Kane ainda não tinha conhecido a noite em Nova York.

\- Jensen? - Jared atendeu ao celular, ao ver o nome do loiro na tela.

\- É… oi - Jensen falou e Jared não pode conter um sorriso, imaginando o jeito sem graça do outro, cada vez que iniciava uma ligação. - Eu… é… aconteceu alguma coisa pra você ir embora com tanta pressa ontem à noite?

\- Não. Eu só fui acertar as contas com o Murray.

\- Espero que tudo tenha ficado bem.

\- Depois de eu ouvir meia hora de sermão, ficou.

Jensen riu. - Merecido, eu aposto!

\- Provavelmente - Jared riu também.

\- Você… tem algum compromisso?

\- Agora?

\- Sim. Eu estava pensando em levar o Chris pra conhecer a boate. Vai ser bom pra ele conhecer as pessoas por lá, e… Você não quer vir com a gente?

\- O Chris? - Jared sentiu um nó no estômago ao ouvir aquele nome. - Não, na verdade eu estou ocupado, mas quem sabe mais tarde eu apareça por lá.

\- Ah, okay - Jensen não conseguiu esconder a decepção em sua voz. - Até mais tarde, então.

\- Ele não vai? - Chris perguntou ao ver a mudança no semblante do amigo.

\- Disse que talvez ele apareça por lá mais tarde.

\- Jensen, se eu estiver sendo um problema, eu…

\- Não. Está tudo bem. Jared é assim mesmo, não é agora que ele vai mudar, certo? - O loiro forçou um sorriso.

\- Talvez ele só esteja com ciúmes.

\- Então ele deveria conversar comigo, e não ficar fazendo cena, não é? - Jensen suspirou. - É complicado, mas hoje eu falei que você iria se divertir, então nós vamos nos divertir.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta. vamos lá…

J2

Jensen e Kane estavam na pista de dança, suados e se divertindo bastante, quando o loiro o viu… Jared estava do outro lado, conversando com um cara barbudo, que Jensen bem sabia ser um traficante, e em questão de segundos, os dois sumiram no meio da multidão.

\- Onde você vai? - Chris segurou o braço do loiro, quando este fez menção de sair.

\- Eu preciso encontrar o Jared - Jensen falou e foi caminhando na direção em que o vira, mas não o encontrou.

Circulou a pista, foi até os banheiros e então para fora, no estacionamento, mas só o encontrou meia hora depois, encostado na parede do lado de fora, tão bêbado e chapado, quanto poderia estar.

\- Jared? O que você está fazendo? - Jensen estranhou, afinal, há tempo não o via daquela maneira.

\- Ei baby - Jared sorriu e acendeu um cigarro. - Eu não encontrei você, só estava me divertindo um pouco.

Chad chegou neste momento, trazendo uma garrafinha de água, mas não disse nada, ficou apenas os observando.

\- Se divertindo? - Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Uma bronca só faria com que brigassem, e isso não ajudaria em nada naquele momento.

\- Sim, vocês podem voltar pra pista de dança… estava sendo um show e tanto.

\- Eu não quero voltar pra lá. Só quero ir pra casa com você - Jensen se aproximou, tocando o rosto do moreno, que se esquivou do toque, como se machucasse.

\- O Chad vai me levar, não se preocupe.

\- Vamos lá, Jensen. É melhor deixar ele ir - Kane falou, e Jared o encarou com um olhar mortal.

\- Não Chris, eu vou com ele, você pode ir embora com o meu carro depois - Jensen lhe entregou as chaves e segurou o braço de Jared, sem deixá-lo se afastar desta vez.

\- Aqui - Chad entregou as chaves do carro de Jared para o loiro. - Só… - falou baixinho, para que apenas Jensen ouvisse. - Eu sei que ele só faz burradas, mas pega leve e fique de olho nele, ok? Acho que ele não está muito bem.

Jensen estava profundamente chateado. Só queria chutar a bunda de Jared e mandá-lo pro inferno, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, se arrependeria amargamente no dia seguinte. Então fez o que Chad sugerira… pegou leve. Apenas o levou para casa, o enfiou debaixo do chuveiro e depois o levou para a cama. Jared, nu, ainda tentou agarrá-lo, querendo sexo, mas apagou no momento em que seu corpo tocou a cama.

Jensen só queria entender… Num momento ele parecia bem, sentia que o relacionamento entre eles estava evoluindo, e então de repente tinha uma recaída.

Puxou um cobertor sobre o corpo enorme do outro e ficou observando-o dormir. Deus… como o amava. Queria poder abraçá-lo e tirar toda a dor que o atormentava, mas nada podia fazer, porque Jared não se abria. Era algo com o que tinha que aprender a conviver, mas ao invés de se tornar mais fácil, estava sendo cada dia mais difícil.

Jensen tirou as próprias roupas, ficando apenas de cueca, e se deitou ao lado dele, embaixo do cobertor. O abraçou por trás e sentiu Jared chegar mais perto, se aconchegando em seu corpo. Era uma sensação muito boa, como se tudo estivesse certo outra vez.

Depois de algum tempo lutando contra os pensamentos em sua mente, acabou pegando no sono.

Era madrugada quando despertou, com Jared voltando para a cama, provavelmente havia ido ao banheiro. Tinham invertido as posições e agora Jared se deitara atrás dele, envolvendo um braço sobre a sua cintura.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, Jared provavelmente pensava que Jensen ainda estava dormindo, então o loiro o escutou bufar, e se inclinar sobre o seu corpo para apagar a luz do abajur que estava aceso no seu lado da cama.

\- O meu pai sempre foi um homem violento, sabe? - Jensen falou de repente, no escuro, sem obter resposta. Ainda assim, sabia que Jared o estava ouvindo. - Desde criança, eu me lembro de ouvir minha mãe chorar e gritar, quando eles brigavam. Nem sempre ele a agredia fisicamente, muitas vezes era só agressão verbal, mas na manhã seguinte, eu ainda era um garotinho, mas mal podia olhar para o rosto derrotado dela. Então eu cresci e, embora eu tentasse esconder de todas as maneiras, ele percebeu as minhas tendências… gays. Acho que os pais sempre sabem, não é? Então eu me tornei o alvo das suas agressões. " _Faça isso como um homem, e não feito um maricas"_ , era a frase que ele mais utilizava - Jensen riu, sem humor. - Muitas vezes na frente de estranhos, ou nas festas de família… e as pessoas só riam de mim, achando aquilo engraçado. E eu me perguntava o que eu tinha feito errado... Eu só estava sendo eu mesmo, mas acho que uma vez que você é gay, tem coisas que você simplesmente não consegue evitar. E cada vez mais eu sentia vergonha de mim mesmo, como se ser eu mesmo fosse errado, sabe? Como se eu fosse uma aberração, ou algo assim. Daí eu também sofria bullying na escola. Meus colegas me chamavam de bichinha, me batiam em cada oportunidade. Eu era só um garoto nerd e tímido, nunca ninguém me ensinou a me defender, então eu simplesmente deixava que me batessem e rezava pra que eles acabassem logo com aquilo - Suspirou e secou as lágrimas com a ponta do cobertor. - E quando eu voltava pra casa com algum hematoma ou machucado, eu levava outra surra do meu pai, porque ele dizia que eu era homem e deveria saber me defender. Então ele também passou a beber, e as coisas só pioraram. Ele chegava de madrugada, bêbado, e muitas vezes eu fui arrancado da cama, de surpresa, e espancado, sem motivo algum. Eu passei a trancar a porta, então ele tirou a fechadura. Minha mãe só ficava lá no quarto dela, chorando, mas nunca fez nada pra me ajudar. O meu quarto ficava no andar de cima, então era difícil fugir, e na maioria das vezes ele me pegava desprevenido. Então eu comecei a deixar o abajur ao lado da cama aceso, e quando eu ouvia ele tropeçar na escada, na maioria das vezes eu conseguia correr e me trancar no banheiro, ou eu saltava pela janela até a árvore que ficava ao lado, e ficava lá, escondido, até que ele finalmente fosse dormir. Eu peguei esse costume idiota de deixar o abajur aceso e, sei lá… Mesmo que não haja mais nenhuma ameaça, me dá uma sensação se segurança, sabe?

Jensen não disse mais nada, e sabia que Jared também não o faria. Ele já tinha deixado claro que não queria saber dos seus problemas, afinal.

Porém, o loiro sentiu o outro se inclinar sobre o seu corpo novamente e voltar a acender o abajur, então abraçou seu corpo com mais força, e beijou de leve o seu ombro, lhe passando segurança.

As lágrimas voltaram, mas Jensen não disse nada, não queria quebrar aquele momento. Jared tinha suas próprias feridas, mas ele se importava, e era tudo o que Jensen precisava no momento.

J2

Passava das nove horas quando Jensen acordou e viu que Jared não estava mais na cama. Ao se vestir e ir até a cozinha, viu que o outro havia comprado o café da manhã, que estava quentinho sobre a bancada da cozinha.

\- Bom dia! - Jensen sorriu ao ver a comida. Estava realmente faminto.

\- Eu não sei o que você come, então comprei um pouco de cada - Jared falou, sem olhar em seus olhos.

\- Nós vivemos juntos há tanto tempo, e você ainda não conhece os meus gostos? Assim você me ofende, querido - Jensen brincou e foi até o outro lado da bancada, beijando a boca do moreno, com carinho. - Obrigado por se preocupar.

Jensen comeu omelete, bacon e croissant de chocolate, mas Jared mal tocou na comida, apenas bebeu seu café.

\- Está tudo bem? - Jensen estranhou o seu silêncio. - Jared não costumava ser um homem da manhã, mas sempre estava comentando ou reclamando sobre alguma notícia no jornal, ou simplesmente fazendo Jensen rir com alguma piada idiota.

\- Como tudo terminou? Seus pais morreram, ou você saiu de casa? - Perguntou, ainda sem olhar em seus olhos.

\- Eu fui embora, aos dezessete anos. Um dia eu conheci alguém que me ajudou, e me disse que eu deveria assumir o controle da minha vida, então a partir dali eu pensei muito sobre isso e comecei a planejar o meu futuro. Quando eu abandonei o Texas - Jared o olhou, surpreso, ao saber que Jensen também era do Texas, mas não questionou - foi que eu conheci o Chris. Eu fui morar numa pensão barata, que era o que eu podia pagar, e ele morava no quarto ao lado. Eu estava numa pior, não sabia nem por onde começar, e o Chris tinha recém saído da reabilitação, por causa de drogas. Por algum tempo, nós fomos a força um do outro, sabe? Eu o ajudava a se manter sóbrio e ele me ajudou a encontrar um emprego, me encorajou a ir pra faculdade… Pra quem sofreu bullying por tanto tempo, foi um passo e tanto pra mim - Jensen sorriu, encabulado. - Depois de alguns anos, acabamos seguindo caminhos separados e nos distanciando, até perdermos o contato.

\- Vocês eram namorados? - Jared precisava saber.

\- Não. Nunca foi desta maneira. Éramos amigos, como irmãos, eu diria, se tivesse um. Talvez como você e o Chad… Bom, agora você sabe porque eu sou essa criatura patética, sem autoestima alguma… E olha que a terapia já ajudou bastante - Jensen zoou a si mesmo, embora triste.

\- Você não tem nada de patético Jensen, você… " _É o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci"_  - Jared pensou, mas não completou a frase.

\- E quanto a você, Jared? - Jensen arriscou, hesitante. - Seus pais ainda são vivos?

\- Eu nunca soube quem é meu pai - Para a surpresa de Jensen, Jared respondeu, e não mudou de assunto, como costumava fazer. - Minha mãe era uma prostituta, então… Eu nunca mais soube dela, desde que saí de casa. Há três anos ela teve um derrame, e desde lá ela vive num asilo - Jared falou com tanta frieza, que Jensen chegou a se arrepiar. - Eu só voltei pra casa para vendê-la e poder pagar um bom asilo pra ela. Não porque eu ache que ela mereça qualquer tipo de cuidado ou conforto, mas porque eu quero que ela viva bastante.

\- Jared… - Jensen não estava entendendo. Precisava saber mais.

\- O que você quer saber, Jen? - Jared riu. - Você acha que a minha mãe ficaria orgulhosa em saber que eu segui o mesmo caminho que ela? - Riu novamente. - Eles dizem que ela não se lembra de nada, que ela nem sabe que está no mundo, mas eu não acredito. Eu quero que ela se lembre de tudo. De tudo que ela permitiu que fizessem comigo… de cada vez que eu pedi ajuda e ela me deu uma tapa na cara, dizendo que o meu padrasto, que por acaso era o cafetão dela, era quem colocava comida dentro de casa, que eu deveria ser mais grato e deveria ser bom com ele.

\- Então você sofreu abusos dentro de casa? - Jensen deduziu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Chame do que quiser. Eu mudei de escola um milhão de vezes quando criança, porque os colegas sempre acabavam descobrindo o que a minha mãe fazia, e eu virava alvo de piadas. Mas tudo bem, eu só vivia a minha vida e pensava: um dia eu vou pra faculdade e isso tudo vai acabar. Eu só queria que o tempo passasse o mais rápido possível, só queria crescer... Então quando eu tinha treze anos, eu comecei a sentir interesse pelos meninos e beijei um garoto pela primeira vez, atrás da escola. Alguém tirou uma foto e eu não sei como, porque naquela época nem existiam as redes sociais e o whatsapp, mas a foto foi parar nas mãos do meu padrasto. A partir dali ele achou que tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse comigo.

Jensen fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo próprio rosto ao saber tudo pelo que Jared passara, mas não disse nada. Era melhor deixá-lo colocar tudo aquilo para fora, sem interromper.

\- E o pior de tudo é que no início eu deixava… ele era um homem jovem e bonito, era gentil comigo… eu sentia nojo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu deixava, porque provavelmente era a única demonstração de carinho que eu tinha recebido de alguém na vida. Então eu só… permitia. Isso mostra bem o tipo de pessoa que eu sou, não? - Jared riu e sua expressão era impassível, não demonstrava qualquer emoção. - E quando eu não quis mais, não fez diferença. Ele me estuprava, derrubava a porta do meu quarto, se eu não a destrancasse… - Fez uma pausa, pensativo - Mas isso tudo não importa mais. É passado. Ficar se lamentando não muda o que aconteceu, Jensen. Essa é a verdade.

\- Não muda, mas desabafar traz um pouco de alívio, não traz? - Jensen secou as lágrimas nas costas da mão.

\- Depende. Nós somos diferentes. Basta ver o que você fez da sua vida depois que saiu de casa, e o que eu fiz da minha - Jared pegou seu prato intocado e levou para a pia, encerrando o assunto.

Jensen o seguiu e o abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo no seu ombro direito.

\- Quando eu saí de casa, eu encontrei o Chris no meu caminho, ele foi um bom amigo e me ajudou. Aposto que você não teve a mesma sorte - Jensen falou, beijando seu ombro com carinho. Sabia que Jared tinha voltado a se fechar e que não arrancaria mais nada dele por enquanto. - O que você acha de nós almoçarmos juntos mais tarde e passarmos o resto do dia no seu quarto, assistindo a filmes ruins?

\- Isso inclui sexo? - Jared finalmente sorriu e se virou para beijá-lo.

\- Posso pensar à respeito… - Jensen deu um sorriso safado e o beijou novamente.

_**Continua...** _


	16. Capítulo 16

As semanas seguintes foram tranquilas. Jared ainda não gostava de Chris e se recusava a sair quando ele estivesse junto, mas Jensen arranjou um jeitinho, e intercalava, ora saindo com um, ora com outro, evitando problemas.

E quando nada tinha a ver com Chris, quando Jared recusava algum convite para sair, hesitando e respondendo um "estarei ocupado", Jensen não questionava. Era melhor evitar o confronto, pelo menos por enquanto. No fundo, esperava que não fosse necessário pressionar, e que Jared fizesse a escolha por si próprio. Seria sonhar demais?

Embora nunca conversassem sobre o assunto, Jensen sabia. Já era difícil fingir que tudo estava bem, quando Jared passava uma noite com Thomas Welling, mas quando ele ficava fora um final de semana inteiro, era praticamente insuportável.

Ainda que Jensen saísse com os amigos, ficava o tempo todo imaginando o que Jared estaria fazendo. Ele costumava dizer que sexo era apenas sexo, mas Jensen não conseguia enxergar desta maneira. Tinha ciúmes e muitas vezes também sentia-se inseguro… Já fazia algum tempo que Jared era amante de Tom, além de trabalhar em sua empresa e passarem praticamente o dia inteiro juntos. Que tipo de relação eles tinham? Puramente "profissional", ou havia algo mais além de sexo?

Jensen queria acreditar na primeira opção, mas não era ingênuo, não queria mais se iludir. Thomas era um homem muito bonito e atraente, e pensar que provavelmente Jared gostasse de estar com ele, fazia o seu estômago dar um nó. Jensen não tinha dinheiro, posição social, ou qualquer outra coisa. Tudo o que tinha a oferecer era o seu amor, e muitas vezes sentia que isso era o que menos interessava a Jared.

O loiro riu de si mesmo. Como era possível amar alguém tanto assim?

Tinha lutado por tantos anos, tinha feito tantas coisas das quais não se orgulhava para conquistar a atenção de Jared, e não seria agora que iria desistir.

J2

Quando tinha um final de semana livre da esposa, Thomas geralmente se encontrava com Jared na casa de praia, mas desta vez o levou para um chalé à beira de um lago. Um lugar muito bonito, há pouco mais de uma hora de distância da cidade.

Jared preferia a praia, porque o mar lhe trazia uma sensação de liberdade. O lago era melancólico, assim como o silêncio do lugar.

O dia estava quente e ensolarado, então nadaram no lago durante a tarde, e à noite foram a um bar, onde comeram, beberam e jogaram sinuca. Tom era um bom jogador, mas Jared era melhor e o outro sabia.

\- O que há de errado com você? Welling perguntou depois de vencer a terceira partida.

\- O quê? Nada - Jared estranhou a pergunta.

Thomas riu, sem nenhum humor. - Eu daria qualquer coisa pra saber onde está a sua cabeça, para estar tão desconcentrado.

\- Em lugar algum. Talvez eu já tenha bebido demais - mentiu. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Jensen, que provavelmente sairia com Christian Kane naquela noite. Pensar nisso o deixava muito puto, mas não podia reclamar. Na verdade, sequer tinha o direito de sentir ciúmes. Estava ali com Tom, não estava?

\- Você ainda está saindo com aquele cara? O do "final de semana romântico"? - Thomas riu, ironizando, e Jared não gostou nada daquilo. Tinha sido um erro conversar com ele a respeito, na época, mas Jared nunca pensou que acabaria realmente se envolvendo com Jensen, o que tinha sido outro erro. Um bem persistente, por sinal.

\- Isso não é problema seu - Jared soou mais seco do que pretendia. Mais um erro.

\- Okay! - Tom riu e colocou o taco de volta no suporte da parede, encerrando o jogo. - Vamos voltar pro chalé, afinal, o dinheiro que eu gasto com você tem que servir de alguma coisa, não é?

Tom pagou a conta e foi até o carro. Jared rolou os olhos e o seguiu, sem dizer mais nada. Era muita coisa para lidar, e qualquer coisa que dissesse, só iria piorar a sua situação.

No chalé, apesar do mau humor, Welling abriu uma garrafa de um bom vinho, mas Jared apenas bebericou, enquanto o outro tomou praticamente a garrafa inteira. Transaram mais uma vez e Tom logo dormiu, para o alívio do moreno.

 _"Só não se esqueça que quem está desistindo é você, e não ele"._  As palavras de Chad martelavam em sua cabeça, enquanto Jared imaginava Jensen e Chris se divertindo juntos, na boate. Lembrou-se da noite em que os viu dançando juntos e o ciúme o corroeu por dentro.

Tomou um banho, vestiu-se, e saiu com seu carro, enquanto Tom ainda dormia, a sono profundo.

Não foi difícil encontrá-los, na boate. Jensen vestia uma calça preta, colada em seu corpo, e uma camiseta justa, que destacava seus músculos. O cabelo estava grudado na testa, úmido pelo suor e o seu sorriso…

\- Sorriso? - Jared riu do próprio pensamento. - O que há de errado com você? - Perguntou a si mesmo e foi em direção ao loiro, agarrando-o pela cintura e o beijando de um jeito possessivo.

\- Jared? - Jensen perguntou, estranhando, depois de recuperar o fôlego. - Você não estava…?

\- Eu estou aqui - Jared o cortou, beijando-o mais uma vez. A boca de Jensen era praticamente um vício.

Jensen sorriu e não fez perguntas. Jared estava ali, e era o que importava.

\- Estou com sede, vou pegar uma bebida pra nós - Jensen se afastou, e Jared ficou observando-o, pelo meio da multidão.

\- Você não o merece - A voz de Chris, que havia sido completamente ignorado, se fez ouvir, apesar da música eletrônica alta.

\- Oh, olha quem está aí - Jared apenas riu. Se desse um soco no meio da cara do homem, conforme a sua vontade, Jensen com certeza não aprovaria, então segurou seus instintos.

\- Eu também não vou com a sua cara. Pode ficar tranquilo - Chris sabia que não deveria se meter naquilo, mas não pode evitar. O que Jared fazia da própria vida não lhe dizia respeito, mas ele estava magoando o seu melhor amigo, e isso era difícil de engolir.

\- Ótimo. pelo menos temos algo em comum. - Jared respondeu.

\- Não é nada pessoal. Eu geralmente não costumo me meter, mas Jensen já tem problemas o suficiente. Ele não precisa cuidar também dos seus.

\- Eu nunca pedi que ele cuidasse dos meus problemas. E você aparece do nada, e acha que sabe tudo sobre ele? - Jared finalmente o encarou. - Ou sobre mim?

\- Pelo que eu posso ver, você é um problema. Se eu pudesse escolher, ia querer ele bem longe de você, mas Jensen é um homem adulto, eu espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

\- Oh… acho que isso é outra coisa na qual concordamos - riu. - Não vou discutir. Eu já tentei afastá-lo algumas vezes, em vão. Mas fique à vontade para tentar - Jared falou e lhe deu as costas, indo para fora fumar.

\- Você é mesmo um idiota, não é? - Chad, que havia se aproximado em silêncio, por fim se manifestou, permanecendo ao lado de Chris.

Kane gargalhou.

\- O que é engraçado? - Murray cruzou os braços sobre o peito, puto.

\- Ele se importa. Sempre tive a impressão de que ele era apenas um idiota egocêntrico, mas eu estava enganado. Ele realmente se importa com o Jensen.

J2

Jensen saiu para procurar Jared, e sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo encostado em um carro, fumando, como sempre, mas o que via em seu olhar era pura tristeza.

Estava acostumado a ver cinismo, sarcasmo, desejo e até ciúmes naqueles olhos que tanto amava, mas tristeza, era algo que ele nunca demonstrava.

\- Ei - O loiro se aproximou e entregou-lhe uma garrafa de cerveja.

\- Ei - Jared disfarçou rapidamente, usando seu sorriso mecânico.

\- O que você está fazendo?

Jared o olhou, voltando a ficar sério. - Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não faço a menor ideia do que estou fazendo - Envolveu o braço livre pela cintura de Jensen, puxando-o para perto. - E isso me assusta pra caralho.

Jensen fechou os olhos por um momento, encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do moreno, aspirando o seu cheiro… Sorriu contra a pele do outro, ciente do que estava acontecendo. Tinha aberto uma fenda na muralha que era o coração de Jared e, de certa maneira, isso também o assustava um pouco. Mas a sensação era tão boa, que no momento, só queria sentir, e não pensar no que aquilo poderia resultar.

J2

Jensen acordou pela manhã, gemendo e sentindo a boca de Jared deliciosamente quente e molhada em volta do seu pau. Agarrou seus cabelos um tanto compridos e se empurrou mais e mais, em busca de alívio, até gozar em sua garganta.

Jared riu e limpou o queixo e a boca com o lençol, satisfeito consigo mesmo, então subiu e se deitou ao lado do loiro, divertindo-se com seu jeito lânguido depois do orgasmo.

Só então Jensen ouviu os sons da TV e viu que Jared assistia ao vídeo que tinha gravado no estúdio, sentindo-se ligeiramente envergonhado.

Estava exatamente na parte em que ele estava inclinado sobre a poltrona, sendo fodido por trás. Jensen já tinha visto várias vezes, mas com Jared ao seu lado era diferente.

\- Isso é muito melhor do que qualquer filme pornô que eu já vi. Deus… você é mesmo quente.

\- Eu… - Jensen sabia que seu rosto tinha ficado vermelho. Por sorte, já estava corado pelo orgasmo recente, então Jared não perceberia. - Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? - tentou disfarçar a vergonha.

\- Eu só liguei a TV, o pendrive já estava inserido - riu. - Agora não finja que você é tímido, porque eu bem sei o safado que você é na cama - Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo a pele do loiro arrepiar.

\- Você me acorda assistindo porn e me pagando um boquete e eu é que sou safado? - Jensen riu.

\- O vídeo me inspirou, não se acostume.

\- Que pena. Eu me acostumaria com isso facilmente - Jensen sorriu e o beijou.

O celular de Jared vibrou, e sua expressão se fechou quando viu que era uma mensagem de Tom Welling. Na verdade, já haviam duas mensagens:

_"Cadê você?"_

_"Não precisa voltar, já estou em casa"_

\- Droga! - Tinha se esquecido completamente que deixara o homem sozinho no chalé.

\- Você estava com ele ontem à noite, não estava? - Jensen viu o nome de Welling no celular, e percebeu a mudança de humor de Jared.

\- Sim - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando no quão ferrado estava.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu saí quando ele dormiu, e pensei em voltar antes que acordasse, mas acabei… me esquecendo.

\- E agora?

\- Eu não sei - Jared largou o celular novamente sobre o criado mudo.

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Jensen o olhou, mas Jared não disse nada. - Quando você está com ele, vocês…

\- Jen… eu não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Você precisa mesmo fazer isso? - Jensen sabia que era um erro, mas não podia evitar.

\- Eu preciso ir - Jared simplesmente se levantou, vestiu-se e foi embora.

Jensen permaneceu na cama, olhando para o teto, sem saber se sentia mais raiva de Jared, ou de si mesmo no momento.

J2

Jared não gostava de deixar nada pendente, mas estava sem vontade alguma de enfrentar o mau humor de Tom na manhã de segunda-feira, então foi diretamente para a sua mesa e se concentrou no trabalho.

Meia hora depois, Welling entrou na sua sala, ainda falando com alguém no celular e se sentou diante da sua mesa.

\- E então…? - Tom o encarava, esperando uma explicação, após desligar o celular.

\- E então… um amigo se meteu em uma encrenca e precisou da minha ajuda. Eu não te acordei porque pretendia voltar, mas acabei me demorando mais do que pretendia - Foi a melhor desculpa que Jared conseguiu pensar, embora soubesse que não o convenceria.

\- Oh… Por acaso esse amigo era o mesmo que você levou pra casa de praia? - Tom forçou um sorriso. - Já sei… não é problema meu, não é mesmo? - Ironizou.

Jared apenas o olhava, sem dizer nada. Tinha pisado na bola, mas não estava disposto a argumentar.

\- Eu concordo, a sua vida particular não é problema meu, mas eu gasto um bom dinheiro com você e o mínimo que eu espero é que quando você esteja comigo, você esteja realmente comigo. Estamos entendidos?

\- Sim, senhor - Um "foda-se" estava preso em sua garganta, mas Jared manteve a expressão impassível.

\- Porque se isso voltar a acontecer, eu receio que você tenha que procurar outro emprego, outro trouxa com dinheiro, ou quem sabe, se tiver sorte, o Morgan ainda te queira de volta… Acho que ele nunca superou, afinal - Tom falava baixo, querendo soar ameaçador. - Mas eu não irei tolerar esse tipo de coisa - Levantou-se e saiu da sala, batendo a porta com força.

Jared bufou e se recostou na cadeira, girando-a de um lado para o outro, pensativo. Se agisse conforme a sua vontade, certamente teria mandado Tom se foder, e enfiar todo o seu dinheiro num lugar onde o sol não bate, mas ponderou… Sim, tinha planos de deixar Nova York, mas ainda não era hora, teria que aguentar um pouco mais.

J2

Thomas não o requisitou nas duas semanas seguintes, o que de certa forma era um alívio. Desde que o dinheiro entrasse na sua conta, Jared estava bem com o tratamento de gelo. Tom o chamava em sua sala somente para tratar de assuntos profissionais, e no final da tarde de quarta, o chamou para um reunião com um possível cliente, Eric Johnson.

Jared lhe apresentou a proposta e logo Welling recebeu uma ligação e teve que deixar a sala por algum tempo.

Durante praticamente toda a sua vida adulta, o moreno se prostituiu; ainda que não estivesse mais nas ruas, já estava mais do que acostumado com os olhares de cobiça sobre o seu corpo. Há algum tempo não teria se importado, e provavelmente teria até se aproveitado da situação, mas de repente, sentia-se incomodado com o olhar de Eric sobre si.

No início eram apenas os olhares e Jared preferiu ignorar, mantendo a postura profissional, mas então o homem a toda hora tentava desviar o assunto, querendo saber mais sobre o moreno e sua vida pessoal.

Felizmente, ou não, Thomas voltou para a sala, e pela conversa de ambos, Jared percebeu que já se conheciam há algum tempo.

\- E então? - Tom perguntou, percebendo o desinteresse de Eric nos negócios. - Você vai fechar conosco ou tem alguma proposta melhor?

\- Eu gostaria muito, mas ainda tenho que analisar alguns detalhes - Eric olhou Jared de cima a baixo, passando a língua pelos lábios. - Podemos sair pra jantar e discutir isso em um ambiente menos formal? Quem sabe eu assine o contrato ainda hoje, vai depender do seu poder de persuasão.

Thomas olhou de Eric para Jared, sentindo-se um tanto satisfeito ao perceber o seu desconforto.

\- Infelizmente, eu já tenho um compromisso - Jared se levantou. - Mas tenho certeza que o Tom vai adorar acompanhar você. - Pegou seu notebook, e saiu da sala.

\- Ousado - Eric sorriu, assim que a porta se fechou. - Eu gosto disso.

\- Aposto que sim - Thomas sorriu também.

\- Vocês…?

\- Não! É claro que não - Tom respondeu rápido demais.

\- Qual é, Welling? O cara é praticamente um deus grego, tem quase dois metros de altura e eu imagino que seja todo… proporcional. Eu conheço você da nossa época da faculdade, você não deixava passar ninguém, a quem pensa que pode enganar?

Thomas suspirou e abaixou o tom de voz, com medo de ser ouvido. - Okay… ele é meu… amante ou… sei lá. Só não sei onde você quer chegar com isso.

\- Eu quero uma noite com ele. Se você conseguir isso, eu fecho o contrato, sem nenhuma restrição. O que você me diz?

Welling gargalhou. - Eric, o Jared é meu amante, não minha propriedade, eu não posso "conseguir" ele pra você.

\- Você sempre foi tão persuasivo, sempre conseguiu tudo o que queria… tenho certeza que pode dar um jeito nisso. Me ligue, se tiver boas notícias - Eric sorriu com cinismo e se levantou para sair.

J2

\- O quê? - Jared gargalhou. - Não, você pode estar falando sério.

\- É, eu sei. Seria um grande negócio para a empresa e com certeza pra você também, já que o seu salário aqui é comissionado, mas… Bom, eu só estou repassando a proposta que ele fez. Daqui pra frente, é com você. Ou não. Você quem decide.

\- Oh, entendi. Então você quer que eu vista a camisa da empresa, é isso? - Ironizou. - Quer dizer… eu já me vendi pra você, por que não posso fazer isso com um cliente, não é?

\- Jared…

\- E você sequer é homem pra dizer isso na minha cara.

\- É uma negociação, Jared. Todo mundo sairia ganhando. Ou você quer me falar de moral, quando você se vendia pro Jeffrey e pra mim ao mesmo tempo? E ainda trepava com metade da população gay da cidade, naquela boate de quinta categoria que você frequenta. O que você quer? Mais dinheiro?

Jared gargalhou, sarcástico. - Então você também conhece os lugares que eu frequento? Por acaso colocou alguém pra me seguir, Welling?

\- Você acha mesmo que eu ia te colocar dentro da minha empresa, sem saber exatamente o que você faz? Você não é exatamente uma pessoa confiável, Padalecki.

\- Livre arbítrio. É o que eu quero, e do que não abro mão. Se eu foder com você, com o Jeffrey, ou com a cidade inteira... é porque eu quero. Se eu quiser me vender, eu posso fazer bem isso sozinho, não preciso de você como cafetão. Você pode ter todo o dinheiro do mundo, Welling, mas isso não te faz melhor do que eu, nem do que ninguém - Jared apertou os punhos, segurando sua raiva, e pegou suas coisas para ir embora.

\- Agora você feriu meus sentimentos - Tom colocou as mãos sobre o peito, dramaticamente, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. - Eu mandei o telefone do Eric pro seu celular, caso você mudar de ideia, ele estará na cidade até domingo - Ainda falou antes de Jared sair batendo a porta.

J2

Jensen ficou surpreso ao receber a visita de Jared, na quarta-feira à noite. Mais ainda quando, depois de pedirem uma pizza, ele aninhou a cabeça em seu colo, deitado no sofá, enquanto assistiam a um jogo de baseball.

Tinha algo errado, Jensen podia sentir. Mas resolveu dar-lhe espaço e não insistir quando recebeu apenas um "sim" como resposta, ao perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem.

\- Jared, eu estive pensando… sexta-feira à noite o Kevin irá fazer um churrasco na casa dele. O pessoal do trabalho e outros amigos irão todos acompanhados, então eu pensei que… - Jensen hesitou. - Eu gostaria de saber se você quer ir comigo.

O moreno ficou tenso de repente, ainda com a cabeça em seu colo.

\- Tudo bem se você já tiver outro compromisso.

\- Não é isso, é só que… eu não acho que seja boa ideia.

\- Por que não? Eu sei que esse não é o seu tipo de programa, mas a gente pode ir embora cedo e ir pra boate depois, se você quiser.

\- Jensen… talvez seja melhor você levar o Chris, ou…

\- Sério? O Chris? Você odeia o cara, Jared - Jensen riu.

\- Eu não o odeio. Só acho que ele é muito folgado, mas a questão é… seus amigos irão fazer perguntas, Jen.

Jensen entendeu o ponto. - Você pode responder a todas com sinceridade, eu não me importo.

Jared gargalhou. - Claro.

\- É só um happy hour, Jay. Todos irão beber e falar bobagens, e eu tenho certeza que você vai se sair muito bem nisso. Eu não sou uma pessoa muito sociável e também não conheço ninguém além dos que trabalham comigo. Não me deixe ter que fazer isso sozinho… por favor? - Jensen fez beicinho e Jared teve que rir.

\- Droga! - o moreno bufou. Você me pegou num dia ruim… Acho que eu diria sim até se você me pedisse em casamento hoje - brincou.

O loiro gargalhou. - Cuidado… eu ainda posso pedir - Falou baixinho e se inclinou para beijá-lo, com uma mão deslizando por dentro do cós da calça do moreno.

J2

Jared sabia que o tal churrasco seria entediante, mas não tinha nada melhor para fazer naquela noite e ficar sozinho também não era uma boa opção. Sua cabeça ainda estava a mil, e talvez fosse bom se distrair um pouco. Pelo menos depois ele e Jensen poderiam zoar das pessoas.

O loiro o apresentou aos seus colegas e, conforme esperava, ficaram falando bobagens e bebendo por algum tempo. Não demorou para Jared virar o centro das atenções, como Jensen também já previa. Tinha algo nele que simplesmente atraía as pessoas, como uma magia ou encantamento. Ou talvez isso tivesse acontecido apenas consigo, o loiro não saberia dizer.

Logo Jared deixou Jensen conversando com seus amigos na sala e saiu para fumar. Quando voltou a entrar, Kevin pediu sua ajuda para pegar cervejas na cozinha, e o moreno o seguiu.

\- Ele é um cara legal - Kevin colocou as cervejas sobre a bancada da cozinha e parou ao lado de Jared. Podiam enxergar as pessoas na sala, de onde estavam.

\- Quem? - Jared estranhou.

\- Tyler - O moreno então olhou para a sala e viu o o ex namorado de Jensen, que tinha acabado de chegar e estava se juntando aos outros no sofá.

\- Você acha? - Jared o olhou, estranhando a conversa.

\- Ele não mora em uma cobertura, nem tem um carrão, mas… tem casa própria, é trabalhador, um homem de hábitos simples e honesto… E é completamente apaixonado pelo Jensen.

\- Onde você quer chegar com isso? - Jared perguntou, não gostava de rodeios.

\- Eu sei quem você é, Jared. Naquele dia, lá no estúdio, eu fiquei intrigado, pensando de onde o conhecia, então outro dia eu me lembrei. Há alguns anos eu estive em uma festa de um empresário… Não é o meu tipo de festa, é claro, mas uma amiga, que por acaso era secretária deste empresário, insistiu para que eu a acompanhasse. É dessa festa que eu me lembro de você. Me lembro também das histórias que a minha amiga contava sobre este empresário… O fato de ele ter um amante jovem e pagar por sexo porque não queria se envolver, enquanto mantinha a pose de pai de família e bom marido. Até aí okay… isso foi há muitos anos, mas eu fiquei cismado e pedi a um amigo que é investigador particular pra dar uma olhada, e descobri também sobre o Jeffrey Morgan e o Thomas Welling. Isso quer dizer que você continua nesta vida, não é? Se você trabalha na seguradora do Welling, não pode ser por acaso...

Jared trincou os dentes, segurando sua raiva. - O que você quer, Kevin?

\- Isso não é nenhuma ameaça, se é o que está pensando. Eu sei que o Jensen te ama e chega a ser um tanto obcecado por você, apesar de ele não se abrir muito, mas não sei se você gosta dele, ou só quer se divertir.

\- Não é problema seu.

\- Não. Não é. Mas se você realmente sente algo por ele, iria concordar comigo que o Jensen merece algo melhor, não é? Afinal, com a vida que você leva, o que você pode oferecer de bom a ele? Uma vida dupla? E mesmo que você parar, sempre será… - Kevin não completou a frase. - Quero dizer, que futuro esse relacionamento de vocês pode ter?

Jared olhou para Jensen, que conversava e ria com seus amigos na sala, sentindo seu coração apertar. Não havia argumentos, Kevin tinha toda a razão. Estava apenas expressando em voz alta aquilo que Jared sempre soubera… que não pertencia àquilo. Sua vida era tão ferrada, que não sabia nem por onde começar, se tentasse consertá-la. Sentia-se totalmente desconectado. Não podia arrastar Jensen pro seu mundo, e não se sentia capaz, muito menos digno de fazer parte do dele. Era por isso que sempre tentava empurrá-lo para longe, apesar da vontade de estar junto.

Saiu pela porta dos fundos, porque não queria que Jensen o visse naquele momento. Estava prestes a sufocar e só queria sair dali, precisava sumir daquele lugar…

_Continua..._


	17. Capítulo 17

Jensen a princípio pensou que Jared saíra novamente para fumar, mas ao ver que ele demorava demais, saiu para procurá-lo e não encontrou seu carro onde ele o havia estacionado.

Voltou para dentro e perguntou a Kevin, que era a última pessoa que Jensen tinha visto com Jared, mas este disse que não sabia de nada, que viu Jared sair para fumar, mas não o viu voltar.

Tentou ligar, mas o celular caía na caixa postal. Ligou para o porteiro do prédio, mas este informou que Jared não tinha passado pela portaria naquela noite. Por sorte o porteiro era muito gentil e Jensen pediu que ele lhe avisasse, caso visse Jared chegar.

O pior de tudo, era que Jensen nunca sabia o que esperar. Jared era imprevisível.

Teria ele recebido um chamado de Tom e saído sem sequer avisar? O coração de Jensen apertou ao pensar na possibilidade.

Preocupado, ligou para Chad e Brian, que também não sabiam do seu paradeiro. Sem saber mais o que fazer, deixou uma mensagem no celular do moreno e voltou para o seu apartamento, já que não tinha mais clima algum para permanecer na festa e não queria alarmar os seus colegas. Já se sentia patético suficiente, não precisava de mais alguém para julgá-lo.

Passava das três da madrugada quando seu celular vibrou, com uma mensagem do porteiro, avisando que Jared havia chegado em visível estado de embriaguez.

Jensen não pensou duas vezes… pegou a chave do seu carro e foi até o prédio do moreno. Ao chegar lá, o encontrou sentado no corredor, diante da porta do apartamento, xingando o porteiro, que estava ameaçando chamar a polícia. Jensen acalmou o homem e disse que daria um jeito.

\- Ele vomitou no elevador e mal consegue se aguentar de pé. Os vizinhos já estão reclamando, e não é a primeira vez. Eu só estava tentando ajudá-lo a abrir a porta, mas ele se recusou a me entregar as chaves e me chamou de… bicha enrustida! - O homem saiu reclamando pelo corredor.

\- Ele acha que eu não posso abrir a maldita porta - Jared por fim falou, com a língua enrolada e sem conseguir se levantar.

Jensen se ajoelhou ao seu lado e segurou o rosto do moreno, examinando-o.

\- Jared, você está bem? - Perguntou, engolindo o nó na garganta. Era doloroso demais vê-lo naquele estado. Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e seu nariz sangrava, provavelmente devido ao uso de cocaína.

\- Bem? - gargalhou, limpando o nariz na manga da camisa. - É uma negociação, Jensen. Todo mundo sai ganhando...

\- Jared, onde você esteve até agora? Por que saiu da festa daquele jeito? Você quase me matou de preocupação!

\- Onde eu estive? - Jared teve uma crise de tosse e o sangramento nasal aumentou, preocupando Jensen ainda mais.

\- Só fique aqui sentado quietinho, okay? Você não está nada bem, eu vou chamar uma ambulância.

\- Eu não preciso de ambulância - Falou com dificuldade, tossindo mais uma vez, enquanto Jensen ligava para a emergência. - Eu só preciso que você veja...

\- Jared, você não está falando coisa com coisa…

\- Eu estive com o Eric.

\- Eric? - Jensen não queria, mas precisava saber. - Quem é o Eric?

\- É um novo cliente da seguradora. Eu era o preço pra ele fechar o contrato. Ele teve o que queria, o Tom teve o que queria… todo mundo fica feliz - Jared gargalhou e teve outro acesso de tosse.

\- Você era o preço? - Jensen perguntou, sentindo repulsa e engasgando com um soluço. - E você, Jared? Você também está feliz com isso?

\- É isso que eu sou, Jensen. Um maldito prostituto - Jared riu alto, mas escorriam lágrimas dos seus olhos.

\- E você aceitou fazer isso por que o Tom pediu? Por que Jared? Por quê? - Jensen gritou com raiva, não conseguia entender.

Jared segurou o rosto do loiro com as mãos trêmulas. - Porque você precisava saber. Eu tentei te avisar… esse tempo todo.

Jensen se esquivou do toque e apanhou as chaves no bolso da calça do moreno. Você não pode ficar aqui no corredor, vamos entrar até a ambulância chegar.

\- Não! - Jared segurou a mão do loiro, o impedindo de abrir a porta. - Não… não me deixe chegar perto daquela maldita varanda - Foi a última coisa que falou antes de apagar.

J2

No dia seguinte, Jared acordou no hospital. Não sabia que horas eram, mas podia ouvir Chad cochichando com alguém na porta do quarto.

O efeito das drogas tinha ido embora, e as lembranças da noite anterior vieram, deixando-o nauseado...

Ao sair da casa de Kevin, Jared parou no primeiro bar que encontrou pelo caminho. Não conseguia pensar coerentemente e percebeu que suas mãos tremiam… Ao mesmo tempo em que queria voltar lá e buscar Jensen, pois sabia que o estaria magoando mais uma vez, também precisava correr para longe…

Fugir era o que tinha feito a sua vida toda, mas infelizmente não podia fugir de si mesmo.

Depois de algumas doses de vodka pura, pensou em comprar drogas, mas então se lembrou das que tinha comprado na quarta-feira e ainda estavam em seu carro.

Naquela noite optou por ir até Jensen ao invés de usá-las, mas não era uma opção no momento. Despejou o pó sobre o próprio celular e cheirou ali mesmo, sentindo a sensação de alívio quando o efeito atingiu sua mente…

Ficou ainda alguns minutos ali, sentado dentro do carro, então olhou o seu celular. Havia duas chamadas perdidas de Jensen e também mensagens, que sequer abriu.

Jensen…

Durante os últimos anos, Jared ligara o foda-se e nunca se importara com o que as pessoas pensavam a seu respeito. Por que agora isso importava? Por que o que Kevin havia dito o fazia se sentir tão… pequeno… tão… repugnante?

Continuou olhando o celular e viu que tinha mensagens de Chad e Brian… provavelmente Jensen tinha ligado para eles pra saber do seu paradeiro, e também havia a mensagem que Tom havia lhe enviado na quarta-feira. Era o telefone de Eric e Jared sabia que tudo o que Welling queria era humilhá-lo naquele momento. Tom era um bom homem, mas o seu ego era maior do que qualquer coisa. Provavelmente viu uma oportunidade de vingar-se, por Jared tê-lo deixado sozinho no chalé.

_"É uma negociação, Jared. Todo mundo sairia ganhando. Ou você quer me falar de moral, quando você se vendia pro Jeffrey e pra mim ao mesmo tempo?"_

As palavras de Tom ecoavam em sua mente, assim como as de Kevin…

_"Jensen merece algo melhor, não é? Afinal, com a vida que você leva, o que você pode oferecer de bom a ele? Uma vida dupla? E mesmo que você parar, sempre será…"_

\- Um maldito prostituto - Jared sussurrou para si mesmo e passou a mão pelos seus olhos, percebendo que havia lágrimas.

Há quanto tempo não chorava? Muitos anos, com certeza. Nem sabia mais que tinha essa capacidade.

Então lembrou-se de quando tinha sido a última vez…

_Um cliente havia cancelado, então Jared voltou para a pensão, indo diretamente para o quarto de Matt Cohen. Empurrou a porta, abrindo uma fresta e o ouviu dizendo a um garoto novato as mesmas palavras e promessas que havia repetido a Jared tantas vezes, durante dois longos anos…_

_"Eu te amo. Te amo tanto… assim que conseguirmos juntar dinheiro o suficiente, eu vou tirar você dessa vida e você será meu. Só meu."_

_"Mas eu consegui vários clientes essa semana, o dinheiro não é suficiente?" - Havia tanta inocência na voz do garoto, que não devia ter mais do que 17 anos. Jared via a si mesmo, quando Matt o encontrou, e isso o quebrou ainda mais. Não sabia se sentia mais raiva de Matt ou de si mesmo, por ter acreditado em cada palavra._

_"Oh, meu anjo… você sabe que eu tenho essa pousada e todos esses garotos e garotas para alimentar e orientar. Não posso simplesmente deixá-los de uma hora pra outra e ir embora, se eu fizer isso, eles terão que voltar pras ruas. É isso o que você deseja?"_

_"Não, mas…"_

_"Por isso eu preciso que você faça um esforço extra… Quanto mais dinheiro você conseguir, mais cedo nós poderemos deixar esta vida."_

_\- O que você está dizendo? - Jared entrou no quarto, encontrando ambos nus, deitados na cama._

_\- Jared? O que você faz aqui tão cedo? - Matt se levantou e vestiu suas roupas, surpreso._

_\- O que eu faço aqui? - riu, em meio aos soluços. - Então é isso? Você faz a mesma promessa a todos? Era tudo mentira?_

_\- Jared…_

_\- Não me toque! - Jared gritou, se esquivando quando o outro tentou tocar seu rosto._

_\- O que você esperava, hã? - Matt riu. - Acha mesmo que é tão especial assim? Que eu cairia de amores e iria embora com você?_

_\- Você disse que me amava…_

_\- O que eu podia fazer? É como… um incentivo. Eu digo o que vocês querem ouvir! E você era tão carente, que chegava a ser patético - riu novamente. - Você precisava ser amado, eu te dei o que você precisava. E mais ainda, eu gastei muito dinheiro, te comprando roupas caras, te arranjei os melhores clientes… Nem todos tem essa sorte, Jared. Agora você pode escolher… ou continua trabalhando pra mim, ou pode voltar para as ruas. Você precisa parar de ser um garotinho mimado, e assumir o que é. Ou seja, você não passa de um prostituto, Jared. Nada mais."_

\- Um prostituto… - disse para si mesmo e discou o número de Eric. - Hey… é o Jared. Você está pronto para assinar o contrato?

J2

O arrependimento tinha o gosto mais amargo do que o que sentia em sua boca agora.

Fechou os olhos, desejando morrer, e pensando se teria coragem, caso tivesse conseguido colocar a chave na fechadura, na noite anterior. Provavelmente não. Era um covarde, afinal.

Jared só queria ser um daqueles bêbados que não se lembrava de nada no dia seguinte, mas a sua memória era a sua pior inimiga… Se lembrava de cada palavra, cada detalhe… do sorriso de satisfação de Eric, dos beijos, de tê-lo ajoelhado diante de si, de empurrá-lo de bruços sobre a cama e fodê-lo até que estivesse satisfeito… Do traficante que lhe vendera mais cocaína e o pior de tudo… o olhar decepcionado e ferido de Jensen, quando o encontrou na porta do seu apartamento.

Jared só conseguiu se inclinar para o lado e vomitou no chão do quarto. Sua cabeça latejava, e tudo parecia girar ao seu redor.

\- Como está se sentindo? - Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e lhe entregou uma toalha e um copo d'água, depois de chamar o pessoal da limpeza.

\- Bem. Eu já posso ir embora? - Falou enquanto ela media a sua pressão e temperatura.

\- Embora? - a mulher riu. - Por que tanta pressa?

\- Eu não estou doente, não preciso da porra de um hospital - Jared fez menção de se levantar, mas sentiu tontura e voltou a se deitar. - Pelo menos posso sair pra fumar?

\- Se você levantar desta cama, a única coisa que vai acontecer, é dar com a cara no chão. Eu não aconselharia - a enfermeira sorriu, mantendo o bom humor.

\- Droga! Eu odeio você - Jared falou baixinho, trincando os dentes.

\- O doutor vem ver você à tarde, e um psicólogo também. Aperte a campainha se precisar ir ao banheiro ou qualquer outra coisa.

\- Psicólogo?

\- Você quase teve uma overdose de cocaína, garoto. Devia agradecer por estar vivo.

\- Foda-se!

\- Ele é sempre assim tão simpático? - A enfermeira perguntou quando Chad entrou no quarto.

\- Só quando se sente vulnerável - Chad sorriu para a mulher. - Desculpe por isso - disse antes de ela deixar o quarto.

Jared só queria ficar sozinho, mas Chad estava plantado ao lado da cama, o encarando.

\- Você é um filho da puta! - Chad falou, com raiva.

\- Isso é pra soar ofensivo? - Jared tentou brincar, mas seu amigo não estava para brincadeiras.

\- O que o Jensen me falou é verdade? Você foi mesmo se vender em troca de um contrato com um cliente? Que diabos, Jared? Desde quando você aceita ordens de alguém? Por que você fez isso?

\- Me pareceu uma boa ideia na hora… - suspirou. - Agora nem tanto.

\- Uma boa ideia? Bom, parece que você finalmente conseguiu o que queria, não? Eu não posso acreditar… O cara te ama, porra! Se importa com você de verdade, e você faz uma merda dessas pra afastá-lo? Ou você acha que ele vai simplesmente deixar pra lá, como já fez tantas vezes?

\- O que está feito, está feito, Chad.

\- Você deveria tentar falar com ele, sei lá… explicar os seus motivos, talvez ele possa…

\- Não. Ele está melhor sem mim, você sabe bem disso.

\- Você é mesmo um idiota - Chad balançou a cabeça, cansado de argumentar.

\- Faz um favor pra mim, Chad? Vá embora você também, eu só quero ficar sozinho.

\- Inferno, Jay! Foda-se você também! - Chad deixou o quarto, puto. Obviamente que não iria embora, mas no momento queria muito socar a cara de Jared, e o hospital não era exatamente um local apropriado para isso.

Jared não teve escolha e teve que passar mais uma noite no hospital. O médico pediu alguns exames e teve que conversar com o psicólogo, embora não tenha dito muita coisa.

Chad aparecia de vez em quando, mas foi para casa à noite, quando Jared lhe disse que já era bem grandinho e não precisava de uma maldita babá pra passar a noite com ele.

No dia seguinte, quando recebeu alta, para a sua surpresa, era Jensen quem apareceu para buscá-lo.

\- O que houve com o Chad? - Jared perguntou, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos do outro.

\- Ele me ligou dizendo que não poderia vir - o tom de voz de Jensen era seco, mas Jared não esperava outra coisa. Não depois do que fizera.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Jensen esperou Jared trocar de roupas, e foram até o carro, andando devagar, já que o moreno ainda sentia um pouco de tontura.

O caminho até a sua cobertura pareceu demorar uma eternidade, e ficava apenas há pouco mais de vinte minutos de distância.

Quando chegaram, Jensen subiu junto até o apartamento, carregando a mochila com os pertences de Jared.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa, ou consegue se virar sozinho? - o loiro perguntou.

\- Eu estou bem - Jared se sentou no sofá e viu Jensen trancar a porta de vidro que dava pra varanda, e levar as chaves consigo, inclusive a cópia que estava na gaveta da cômoda.

Por um momento teve vontade de rir, mas achou que não era boa ideia.

\- Eu não consigo entender… - Jensen já estava na porta, prestes a ir embora, mas acabou voltando. - Eu vivo escutando das pessoas que eu deveria ter mais amor próprio, e okay… afinal, eu sempre coloquei você em primeiro lugar, mesmo quando você não merecia. Mas pensando bem, eu nunca conheci alguém que tivesse menos amor próprio do que você, Jared. Nunca! - Jensen estava mesmo zangado, e Jared podia perceber a mágoa em sua voz.

\- Parece que você sente prazer, não só em me magoar, mas em machucar a si mesmo… Você faz de tudo pra afastar as pessoas que se importam com você… até mesmo o Chad. E se essa era a sua intenção, me empurrar para longe, acho que desta vez você conseguiu. Porque, pela primeira vez, eu não consigo simplesmente perdoar, Jared. E eu acho que você nem mesmo quer ser perdoado. Eu preciso de um tempo, porque neste momento, eu não sei o que fazer com você. - Fechou os olhos, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Eu não sei mais o que fazer pra que você confie em mim… Pra que você fale comigo, ao invés de se drogar e fazer as burradas que você tem feito.

\- Jensen… - Jared queria dizer que não era bem assim, mas não podia argumentar. Tinha ido longe demais desta vez, estava sempre boicotando a si mesmo e nem saberia dizer o porquê.

\- Eu estou do seu lado o tempo todo, eu já engoli coisas que ninguém mais teria engolido, eu tento ser paciente, mesmo quando você não consegue se abrir comigo, porque eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo! Mas não dá mais… No primeiro problema que aparece, você joga tudo pro alto, você me exclui da sua vida, como se eu... - Jensen passou as mão pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas. - Eu sei que você teve uma vida difícil, e sei que tem muito mais coisas que você não me contou, mas… você parece que está querendo sempre voltar pro fundo do poço, como se não merecesse ser feliz. Eu não consigo mais, Jay… eu sempre acreditei que o meu amor fosse forte o suficiente por nós dois, que pudesse curar você, mas é exatamente o contrário… Eu não posso ajudar você. Cada vez mais eu sinto que estou te destruindo ao invés de te fazer feliz. E você merece ser feliz, Jared… nunca duvide disso - Jensen o olhou uma última vez e foi embora, sentindo que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer...

_**Continua...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gente, só deixando claro que eu usei o termo "maldito prostituto" que é como Jared se sente, okay? Deixo aqui todo o meu respeito pela profissão.
> 
> Ana Moreira: Obrigada pela betagem :)


	18. Capítulo 18

Jared não queria sair da cama, nem pensar que havia um mundo lá fora.

Passara os últimos quatro dias sem sequer sair do seu apartamento, e cada vez que chegava até a porta, parecia existir um ímã que o atraía de volta para a cama.

Em alguns momentos, sentia falta do seu trabalho na seguradora, do telefone tocando o tempo todo, da agitação do dia-a-dia. Em outros, até mesmo o barulho da TV ou do trânsito lá embaixo o irritavam. Seu humor oscilava o tempo todo, mas mesmo nos bons momentos, seus fantasmas estavam lá para assombrá-lo.

Não saberia dizer o que machucava mais… se era a culpa que sentia ou a saudade… Nem o fato de pensar que Jensen estava muito melhor sem ele, ajudava a diminuir sua dor. Sabia exatamente que um dia isso aconteceria, mas por que deixou as coisas chegarem tão longe?

Jared só dormia com a ajuda de remédios, álcool, ou ambos. Ainda assim, havia os pesadelos, que se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes.

Chad aparecia de vez em quando, provavelmente para se certificar de que ainda estava vivo, mas Jared já o havia mandado embora tantas vezes, que até mesmo ele estava se cansando.

No dia seguinte, Tom Welling apareceu na sua porta. Jared queria muito socar a cara dele, porque era muito mais fácil tentar achar um culpado pelas merdas que ele mesmo fizera, mas nem para isso tinha disposição. Apenas o deixou entrar e se sentou no sofá, acendendo um cigarro.

\- Você fuma dentro de casa? - Thomas se sentou na outra poltrona e fez uma careta de reprovação que Jared ignorou, pois a vontade de socá-lo voltou com toda a força.

\- O que você quer, Welling?

\- Welling? Hah… - Tom forçou um sorriso. - Eu soube que você foi hospitalizado, só queria saber se está tudo bem.

\- Podia ter ligado, pouparia o seu tempo.

\- Eu liguei muitas vezes e enviei mensagens, você não respondeu, então…

\- Estava ocupado.

\- Sei… - Tom não conseguia disfarçar seu desconforto. - Jared, o Eric me ligou, e… confesso que eu fiquei surpreso.

\- Ficou?

\- Eu estava com raiva. Estava com... ciúmes, e… Eu sei que exagerei, e peço desculpas. Eu só queria que você ficasse tão puto quanto eu estava, por ter me deixado sozinho na casa do lago, mas não esperava que você realmente fosse… - Fez uma pausa, medindo as palavras. - Olha, por que você não tira essa semana de folga e volta pro trabalho na semana que vem? Vamos esquecer isso tudo, e…

\- Esquecer? - Jared riu. - Não. Eu não vou voltar pro trabalho nem semana que vem, nem nunca. Você conseguiu o seu contrato, não conseguiu? Agora apenas saia daqui e esqueça que eu existo.

\- Eu não quero saber do contrato, eu… Jared, foi um erro, nós ainda podemos...

\- Suma da minha frente! Agora! - Sua voz soou perigosa.

Thomas fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, ciente do estrago que tinha feito e se levantou para ir. - Se precisar de alguma coisa... qualquer coisa, é só… me ligar - Falou antes de sair.

J2

Jensen se forçava a ir para o trabalho todos os dias, tentando inutilmente se distrair com outras coisas e não pensar nele. Por sorte, Chad o mantinha informado sobre o estado de Jared, caso contrário, enlouqueceria de preocupação.

Sentia tanta falta dele, que chegava a doer. Precisava reagir e seguir em frente, mas era muito mais difícil do que imaginara. Nem toda a raiva que sentia fizera diminuir o amor que sentia por ele. Só queria compreender o que se passava na cabeça do outro, mas Jared sequer tentara explicar… Esse era Jared, afinal. Sempre fechado em seu próprio mundo, e a falta de confiança era a única coisa com a qual Jensen não conseguia lidar.

Chris estava sendo o seu único suporte, naquele momento. E Jensen agradeceu por ele estar ali, porque não aguentaria passar por tudo isso sozinho.

Ao chegar no trabalho naquela manhã, apenas Kevin já estava lá e Jensen logo percebeu que havia algo errado.

\- Jensen, você está bem? - Kevin o seguiu até a cozinha, onde o loiro se servia de café. - Parece que não tem dormido há dias.

\- Eu realmente não tenho conseguido dormir, e tenho que confessar que o cansaço está me dominando hoje.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Eu e o Jared tivemos uma briga, por causa de sexta-feira, e…

\- Por ele ter ido embora lá de casa?

\- Tem mais coisas - Jensen suspirou. - Ele é usuário de drogas e se excedeu, acabou sendo hospitalizado. Eu sei que ele está bem agora, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar, você sabe como eu sou.

\- Sei - Kevin sentiu a culpa corroer suas entranhas. - Jensen… eu sinto muito.

\- Por quê?

\- Você sabe que o Tyler é muito meu amigo e primo da minha esposa e ele realmente é muito apaixonado por você.

\- Kevin… eu já fiquei com o Tyler algumas vezes, mas eu não… eu não quero nada com ele e não estou desistindo do Jared. Eu preciso de um tempo e acredito que ele também, mas… eu o amo, e isso não vai mudar.

\- Entendo. E é por isso que eu preciso te dizer que… eu fui o responsável pelo Jared ter ido embora daquela maneira, na sexta.

\- O quê?

\- Eu sinto muito, Jensen. De verdade. Na hora eu não pensei direito... eu tinha conversado com o Tyler naquela tarde e eu descobri algumas coisas sobre o Jared naquela semana, então… eu achei que o Tyler fosse o cara certo pra você. Por isso eu…

\- O que você fez?

\- Eu disse ao Jared que sabia sobre o que ele faz e que achava que o Tyler era o cara certo pra você. Jensen…

\- Sobre o que ele faz? - Jensen o interrompeu. - Desde quando eu te dei permissão pra se meter na minha vida particular, Kevin? Você não tinha esse direito! Muito menos na do Jared! Você não faz ideia do que ele já passou na vida, você sequer o conhece! - Jensen praticamente gritou, sem se importar se alguém os estava ouvindo.

\- Me desculpe, Jensen. Eu realmente não pensei que…

\- Vá pro inferno, Kevin! Suas desculpas não vão desfazer o problema que você causou - Jensen foi até a sua mesa, pegou suas coisas, e saiu batendo a porta com raiva.

Mas ao invés de ir para casa, foi até o apartamento que Chris havia alugado. Contou tudo ao seu amigo, ainda sem conseguir acreditar no que Kevin fizera.

\- Você vai falar com ele?

\- Não - Jensen balançou a cabeça. Ainda não se sentia pronto para enfrentá-lo - Isso me dá um motivo, mas não muda o que aconteceu. Eu estava lá, Chris, ele podia ter falado comigo, mas preferiu ir embora e me deixar lá sozinho, sem nenhuma explicação. Eu ainda o amo com todas as minhas forças, mas cada vez mais eu sinto que o meu amor faz mal a ele. Eu não sei se vou conseguir olhar pra cara dele, depois do que fez. Não por enquanto, eu preciso de um tempo pra digerir isso tudo.

\- Eu entendo. Você disse que ele estava drogado naquela noite… isso costuma ser frequente?

\- Já era bem mais. Ele tem uma ou outra recaída, como aquela noite na boate, mas diminuiu consideravelmente nos últimos meses.

\- Desde que vocês ficaram juntos?

\- Eu... acho que sim.

\- Bom, eu fui outro idiota que apontei o dedo antes de conhecê-lo e me arrependo muito por isso. E depois de tudo o que ele ouviu de mim e do Kenin, e das atitudes dele para afastá-lo, Jensen… provavelmente Jared precise muito mais de você agora. E sinceramente, o que eu vejo é que o seu amor não faz tão mal a ele quanto você pensa. Talvez seja a única coisa que possa salvá-lo.

J2

Chris pensou que provavelmente nem seria recebido, mas quando o moreno abriu a porta, ficou bastante preocupado com o que viu.

Jared tinha a aparência cansada, olheiras profundas e estava visivelmente mais magro.

O moreno deu apenas uma risada ao vê-lo e entrou, esperando que Chris o seguisse. Havia uma garrafa de uísque pela metade e um copo sobre a mesinha de centro na sala, onde Jared apoiou os pés ao se sentar no sofá. Chris não achou que viria um convite, então se sentou na poltrona mais próxima.

\- O que você quer, Kane? Veio chutar cachorro morto? Fique a vontade - abriu os braços e deu seu habitual sorriso cínico.

\- Não.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jensen? - Seu semblante mudou rapidamente de cínico para preocupado.

\- Não, o Jensen está bem. Quero dizer, na medida do possível. Eu vim falar com você sobre as coisas que eu disse naquela noite, na boate.

Jared riu. - Olha, não vamos ser hipócritas um com o outro. Você só disse a verdade. O Jensen está melhor sem mim, disso eu não tenho a menor dúvida.

\- Não, ele não está. E pelo visto, você também não.

\- Ele vai superar.

\- Eu sei que você se importa com ele. Aquela noite, depois de ter dito aquelas coisas idiotas, eu só tive certeza disso. Sei que nada disso é da minha conta, que eu não devia ter me metido, mas o Jensen estava tão chateado por você ter ido passar o fim de semana fora, confesso que fiquei muito puto com aquilo. Depois eu quis me desculpar, mas não tive a chance de falar com você até agora. Jared, eu já fui viciado em drogas, e…

\- Eu não sou viciado.

\- Eu sei. Pelo menos é o que o Chad me falou, mas você está no caminho, e por experiência própria, cara… isso vai acontecer quando menos espera, e você deveria procurar ajuda o quanto antes.

\- O Chad te falou? - Jared ignorou todo o restante.

\- Sim, mas ele não falou nada demais, foi só uma conversa sobre a situação atual entre você e o Jensen, ele jamais me falaria sobre a sua vida pessoal, pode ficar tranquilo. Ele é muito leal a você.

\- Desde quando você conversa com o Chad?

Kane riu. - Ué, desde que nós… Espera, você não sabe? Eu pensei que ele tivesse te falado, afinal ele vive aqui.

Jared tentou não demonstrar, mas se sentiu um pouco traído. Tinha perdido Jensen e agora Chad também?

\- Bom, eu só vim mesmo pra me desculpar, e… - Chris falou quando não obteve resposta, se levantando para ir embora. - Queria te dizer que Jensen está ferido sim, mas se você fosse falar com ele, tenho certeza que dariam um jeito de superar isso tudo. Ele ainda te ama, Jared, e acredito que isso nunca vá mudar.

\- Eu espero que mude - Jared também se levantou, incentivando o outro a ir embora de uma vez.

Depois que Kane saiu, Jared bebeu mais uísque e, com raiva, socou o vidro da porta da varanda várias vezes, pois havia esquecido de chamar um chaveiro para trocar a fechadura, depois que Jensen levara as chaves.

Como o vidro não quebrou e só resultou na sua mão machucada, pegou um vaso e atirou contra a porta com toda a sua força. O vidro estilhaçou em pedacinhos e, como estava descalço, Jared acabou cortando o próprio pé ao ir até a varanda para fumar, mas sequer se importou.

Sentou-se no chão, encostado na parede, respirando o ar fresco da noite. Acendeu um cigarro, com as mãos trêmulas, abraçando os joelhos e torcendo para já ter atingido o fundo do poço, pois não aguentaria ir mais longe…

J2

Chad veio no outro dia, já que tinha tirado a tarde de folga e ficou assustado com o que viu.

\- Por que você quebrou a porta? - Os estilhaços ainda estavam por toda parte. Fez uma nota mental de ligar para a senhora que fazia a limpeza do apartamento, assim que saísse dali.

\- Eu não gosto de fumar dentro de casa e estava sem as chaves - deu de ombros.

\- Claro - Chad balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, e então sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do moreno. Ao ver sua mão machucada, sentiu-se ainda pior. - Olha Jared, quanto ao Chris, eu não quis esconder nada de você, eu apenas…

\- Você não me deve nenhuma explicação, Chad. A vida é sua, você faz dela o que quiser, fode com quem quiser e não é problema meu. Aliás, se você continua vindo aqui porque acha que me deve alguma coisa…

\- É isso o que você pensa? - Chad parecia ferido. - Que eu só estou aqui porque me sinto em dívida com você? Por gratidão?

\- E o que você pensa sobre mim, Chad? Achou que porque eu levei um pé na bunda do Jensen, eu iria ficar mal por ver você feliz, ou algo assim?

\- Não, eu não acho. Eu só achei que não era uma boa hora pra te contar sobre o Chris, porque você já tem problemas que chega. E você não levou um pé na bunda, você fez o possível e o que eu julgava ser impossível, para afastá-lo. É bem diferente.

\- Você estar saindo com o Chris não seria mais um problema, idiota! Okay, eu não gosto do cara, mas quem tem que gostar é você, não sou quem vou fodê-lo, afinal.

\- Esse é o problema - suspirou. Eu não acho que ele queira só uma foda, entende? Nós já saímos várias vezes depois daquele dia que vocês dois discutiram lá na boate, e eu acho que a coisa está ficando séria.

\- Você ficou com ele justamente naquela noite? Que maravilha! O cara faz eu me sentir um merda e você… - bufou, com raiva.

\- Ele se arrependeu. Disse que percebeu que você realmente se importava com o Jensen.

\- Como se isso fosse da conta dele.

\- Não, não é. E acho que por isso ele veio falar com você, pra tentar consertar as coisas, não foi?

\- Eu não preciso consertar nada. Se você quer namorar com ele, vá em frente… só me deixe fora disso.

\- Será que eu senti uma pontada de ciúmes? – Brincou. – Eu só espero que esse namoro realmente tenha algum futuro. Eu realmente gosto dele, e...

\- Do que você tem medo?

\- Eu não sei... Nós estávamos conversando, e o cara é um livro aberto, sabe? Ele me contou toda a sua vida, desde a infância até o seu envolvimento com drogas, e tudo o que ele passou por causa disso. E eu não… não tive coragem de dizer nada sobre mim. Ele não questionou, então eu simplesmente deixei pra lá. Mas depois eu pensei bem, e... que tipo de futuro pode ter uma relação que começa com mentiras? Então eu o procurei e contei tudo.

\- E ele? – Jared ficou curioso.

\- Disse que era passado e que isso não importava. Que ele também nunca foi nenhum santo e que jamais me julgaria por isso.

\- É, aparentemente, ele só julga o namorado do amigo dele – Jared foi irônico.

\- Você não vai perdoá-lo por isso, não é?

Jared apenas deu de ombros.

\- Você acha que ele estava sendo sincero quando me disse que o meu passado não importa?

\- Você não pode ter certeza de nada, Chad. Faz anos que você parou com essa vida, isso não deveria mais ser um problema. E você não tem nada a perder, por que não arriscar? Afinal, eu não conheço o Chris, mas ele é o melhor amigo do Jensen, então eu presumo que ele não seja um completo idiota.

\- Oh, então você está me dando conselhos amorosos, agora? - Chad brincou. - Logo você que passou uma semana inteira trancado nesse apartamento com medo de enfrentar o que fez?

Jared riu.

\- Vai se foder, Chad! Eu não estou dando conselhos, foi você quem veio com essa conversa idiota.

\- Chad gargalhou. - Mas então, o que você acha de sairmos hoje à noite só nós dois, como nos velhos tempos, jogar sinuca, ou… sei lá, qualquer coisa que você queira fazer - sugeriu. Já não aguentava mais ver Jared dentro daquele apartamento. Era deprimente.

\- O que eu quero fazer hoje inclui eu e a minha cama apenas, Chad.

\- Eu estou ficando realmente preocupado com você, cara.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, só preciso colocar a minha cabeça em ordem, e…

\- A bebida não ajuda a colocar a cabeça em ordem - Chad olhou para a garrafa em cima da mesinha de centro. - Muito pelo contrário.

\- Não. Mas ajuda a esquecer as merdas que eu fiz, e isso é tudo o que eu preciso agora.

\- Ajuda a esquecer no momento. Mas e depois? Você sabe que isso não é uma solução. Ir lá e falar com o Jensen, é.

Jared gargalhou. - E dizer o quê? Que eu sinto muito? Eu já falei um milhão de vezes e você está cansado de saber: o Jensen está melhor sem mim.

\- Você está mesmo decidido a deixá-lo ir, não é? Cara… o que você pretende fazer da sua vida?

\- Eu não sei. Meus vizinhos resolveram fazer um abaixo assinado, porque parece que eu não sou digno de morar na porra desse prédio familiar - Jared riu, irônico.

Chad riu. - Bom, não é a primeira vez que você chega completamente bêbado ou drogado e apronta por aqui.

\- É… não vou nem perder meu tempo com um advogado, dessa vez. Eu coloquei o apartamento à venda, de qualquer maneira.

\- Então você está mesmo pensando em ir embora?

\- Não tem mais nada pra mim aqui em NY, Chad. E não venha com mimimi, porque você sempre pode ir me visitar, mesmo se eu for pra Califórnia, o que eu não decidi ainda. Só não leve o Kane - tentou brincar.

\- Nesses anos todos é a primeira vez que eu vejo você desistir de algo, mas espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Jay. Seja lá qual for a sua decisão, pode contar comigo sempre.

Normalmente, Jared faria uma piada idiota e tiraria um sarro da cara do seu amigo, mas de repente tudo o que conseguiu sentir era tristeza. Um vazio tão grande que parecia consumir a sua alma.

Depois que Chad se foi, Jared se obrigou a descer para comprar cigarros no bar da esquina.

Ao voltar, encontrou Helen, uma senhora de idade que morava no andar de baixo, na entrada do prédio, carregando dúzias de sacolas.

Ao vê-lo, a mulher sorriu e colocou as sacolas no chão.

Jared rolou os olhos. - Okay… está fazendo abaixo assinado pra me tirar do prédio, mas ainda quer que eu carregue as sacolas? - Fez uma careta, mas ajudou-a a carregar as compras mesmo assim.

\- Eu fui a única que não assinei a lista, você pode conferir.

\- E por que não? - Jared entrou no elevador depois da senhora e apertou o botão do andar dela.

\- Quem vai carregar minhas sacolas, quando você se for? - A mulher brincou.

Jared riu. - É bom saber que tenho alguma serventia - Parou na porta do apartamento, esperando Helen abrí-la.

\- Sente-se um pouco aqui comigo. Eu comprei torta e vou passar um café fresco - Helen puxou uma cadeira da cozinha.

Jared hesitou, mas então acabou se sentando.

\- Deus… você é um rapaz tão bonito… mas ao mesmo tempo me parece tão triste - A mulher afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Jared. - Meu neto teria a sua idade agora. Você me lembra muito dele, sabe? Alto, bonitão… - sorriu. - Não é por nada que aquele loiro lindo te olha daquela maneira.

\- Loiro lindo?

\- Sim. O que frequenta o seu apartamento. Eu não o vi por aqui na última semana, a propósito.

\- Sinto decepcioná-la, mas acho que não o verá mais.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Eu aconteci - sorriu, triste. - Acho que é o que eu faço sempre… uma burrada atrás da outra. Então me dei conta que nunca serei nada daquilo que ele espera, ou… nunca serei bom o suficiente.

\- Mas por que você diria isso? Você também o ama, não ama? Eu posso ver como vocês se olham, não tente enganar essa velha, aqui - sorriu.

Jared fez um esforço para manter a voz firme, depois riu. - Acho que eu já cheguei até o fundo do poço muitas vezes, mas eu sempre tenho o cuidado pra não arrastar ninguém comigo.

\- Você tem um bom coração, apesar de se amar tão pouco - suspirou. - Uma pena, vocês formariam um belo casal.

Jared riu, engolindo o nó na garganta - A senhora tem a mente aberta.

\- Meu neto também era gay, e quando os pais não o aceitaram, ele veio morar comigo por um tempo. Foi muito bom, eu tive a chance de me aproximar, de conhecê-lo melhor, antes de…

\- O que aconteceu com ele?

\- A heroína aconteceu. Overdose - a mulher serviu duas xícaras de café, torta, e se sentou. Jared engoliu em seco.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- É… já faz cinco anos, mas é como se fosse ontem pra mim. Não vai comer a torta? - Tentou sorrir, embora seus olhos estivessem marejados.

\- Eu estou sem fome, obrigado. Na verdade é melhor eu ir… - Levantou-se, sem tocar na xícara de café.

\- Okay… quando quiser conversar com uma velha chata, ou simplesmente comer um pedaço de bolo, é só bater na minha porta. - A mulher se esticou e beijou a bochecha de Jared.

\- Obrigado - o moreno se virou para sair. - Sabe… apesar do que aconteceu, seu neto era muito sortudo por ter você.

\- Ele me disse isso uma vez. Eu gosto de acreditar que sim.

J2

Jared entrou em seu apartamento e olhou para a bagunça que estava. Tinha dispensado a senhora da limpeza naquela semana, pois não queria ser incomodado, mas sentiu-se arrependido por tê-lo feito. Pegou uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo e começou a ajuntar os cacos de vidro espalhados pela sala, quando a campainha tocou.

Fechou os olhos, aborrecido, porque tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho no momento. Apesar da má vontade, foi abrir a porta, e ao ver quem estava diante dela, seu coração falhou uma batida…

\- Jensen?

**_Continua..._ **


	19. Capítulo 19

Não era a sua falta de autoestima, nem a solidão que tinha sentido nos últimos dias que o haviam levado até ali… Tampouco o fato de Chad ter-lhe dito que Jared não estava nada bem, ou os conselhos de Chris, dizendo que acreditava que Jared estava tentando afastar Jensen porque o amava, e que temia que ele acabasse se afundando ainda mais nas drogas e no álcool depois do que acontecera.

Jensen sabia de tudo aquilo... Sabia o quanto Jared podia ter o comportamento autodestrutivo, afinal, tinha presenciado aquilo mais de uma vez. Obviamente, também sentia culpa… Tinha se afastado de Jared provavelmente no momento em que o moreno mais precisava dele. Talvez nunca fosse perdoar a si mesmo por isso, mas Jensen também era apenas humano. Tudo tinha acontecido tão de repente, e a sensação de impotência diante da crise de Jared o tinha abalado de uma maneira que nunca sentira antes.

Tinha conversado com Linda, sua psicóloga, antes de tomar coragem para procurá-lo. Desabafou e chorou todas as suas mágoas, por fim constatando que algo tinha mudado. Seu amor havia amadurecido. Não era mais aquela necessidade incontrolável de correr pra perto dele, de sufocá-lo com o seu amor. Pelo contrário, tudo o que aconteceu fez Jensen se sentir no controle das próprias emoções pela primeira vez. O fez repensar se as suas ações realmente o estavam ajudando, ou o empurrando ainda mais rumo à escuridão.

Mas embora ainda estivesse profundamente magoado, não estava pronto para desistir… Jensen queria respostas, respostas que apenas Jared poderia lhe dar, e sua única certeza era que não sairia daquele apartamento sem elas…

J2

Jared tinha plena noção do estado em que se encontrava, mais magro, barbudo e com olheiras de quem não dorme direito há dias. Porém, era um tanto assustador ver Jensen da mesma maneira.

\- Será que eu posso entrar? - Jensen pediu, quando viu que Jared permanecia parado diante da porta, olhando-o um tanto assustado.

\- Ah… claro - o moreno deu-lhe passagem, então foram até a sala.

\- O que aconteceu? - Jensen parou diante do sofá, olhando para a porta quebrada, o vidro espalhado, junto com a vassoura e a pá de lixo no chão da sala.

\- Você levou as chaves - Jared forçou um sorriso, de repente se sentindo um idiota diante do que fizera. - Foi… um acidente.

\- Acidente? - Olhou para a mão direita de Jared, que ainda estava vermelha e um pouco inchada, devido aos socos que dera na porta. Seus olhos então foram para a garrafa de bebida sobre a mesinha de centro. - Como você está? - Tentou quebrar o gelo, puxando assunto. Era muito mais difícil do que havia imaginado.

\- Bem. Você não deveria estar no trabalho? - Jared estranhou, pois ainda faltavam alguns minutos para as cinco da tarde.

\- Eu… me demiti.

\- Se demitiu?

\- Bom, eu soube o que o Kevin falou pra você naquela noite e não tinha mais clima pra trabalhar lá com ele.

\- Jen… eu não quero que você se prejudique por minha causa, eu… eu posso lidar com isso.

\- É, eu percebi - o tom de voz do loiro era de repreensão. - Essa é a maneira que você lida com os problemas? - Apontou para a garrafa em cima da mesinha.

\- Não exatamente. Mas ajuda.

\- Ajuda? - Jensen estava indignado. - Queria socá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo também queria beijá-lo. Sua cabeça era mesmo muito ferrada.

\- Você não devia ter vindo aqui.

\- Eu cansei de esperar que você me procurasse. Você nem mesmo o faria, faria? Você não é capaz de assumir que estava errado, ou de fazer um maldito pedido de desculpas. Isso provavelmente iria ferir o seu ego, não é? - Jensen estava mesmo puto. Tinha acumulado muita mágoa e muita raiva naqueles últimos dias.

\- O que você quer, Jensen? Que eu me ajoelhe e implore o seu perdão? Isso não muda nada! Você está bem melhor sem mim. Deveria esquecer que eu existo e seguir com a sua vida.

\- Bem melhor sem você? É isso mesmo o que você acredita?

\- Agora você também está desempregado por minha causa, no que mais eu deveria acreditar?

\- Eu não estou desempregado por sua causa e sim por causa do Kevin. Ele não tinha o direito de se intrometer na sua vida. E eu posso arranjar outro emprego, existem muitos estúdios fotográficos em NY. Acho que eu até estava acomodado, trabalhando lá por tanto tempo.

\- Bom, somos dois desempregados, então - Jared se sentou no sofá e Jensen fez o mesmo.

O loiro apenas o olhou, surpreso. Não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo. Teria Jared deixado a seguradora, ou também havia deixado Tom Welling?

\- Jared, na verdade eu só queria entender, mas… Não dá. Droga! Eu queria conseguir simplesmente te odiar e seguir em frente, mas nem disso eu sou capaz! Eu preciso saber… Por que, Jay? Por quê? - A mágoa era evidente em sua voz.

\- Jensen…

\- Por que você foi embora daquela maneira, ao invés de falar comigo? Por que você fez o que fez? Como você consegue conviver com a própria consciência depois disso? Me diga! Por favor, Jay… eu preciso de respostas - Jensen alterou a voz, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Estava no seu limite, já não aguentava mais.

\- Quem disse que eu consigo? - Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar suas emoções. - Eu sei bem o que eu fiz, Jensen, e não pense que eu não daria qualquer coisa pra poder voltar atrás. Pra não ver o seu olhar quando… quando você me encontrou naquela noite, no corredor do prédio - Jared baixou a cabeça, passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Eu quis culpar você no início…

\- Eu? - Jensen franziu o cenho, tentando entender.

\- Antes eu nunca me importava com o que as pessoas falavam ou pensavam sobre mim. Foda-se! Eu não devia satisfação da minha vida pra ninguém, mas então…

\- E desde quando você passou a se importar?

\- Desde que essas pessoas são seus amigos, Jensen! Você não faz ideia de como eu me senti, é como…

\- Como eu posso saber como se sente, quando você não fala comigo, Jay? Quando você não confia em mim pra me contar as mínimas coisas?

\- Você sabia exatamente como eu era, e ainda assim insistiu nesse relacionamento! O Kane veio jogar na minha cara o quanto você estava chateado por eu ter saído com o Tom, mas você também nunca falou comigo sobre isso. Então não sou apenas eu quem não confio em você pra contar as mínimas coisas.

\- É diferente. Você deixou bem claro que não queria saber dos meus problemas. Mais de uma vez!

\- Eu não queria saber do seu passado, porque não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito, Jensen. Era só mais um peso pra carregar e eu não me sentia capaz disso.

\- Eu entendo. Mas quando eu tentei perguntar sobre o seu relacionamento com o Tom naquela manhã, você me cortou, e simplesmente foi embora.

\- O que você queria que eu dissesse? Que eu detalhasse pra você o que eu fazia com ele? Eu posso fazer isso agora, se você quiser!

\- Tudo o que eu precisava, era saber que eu era mais importante pra você do que ele - Sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

\- E você tinha alguma dúvida?

\- Eu tinha muitas dúvidas, o tempo todo, Jared! Você nunca disse como se sentia, nem mesmo em relação a mim.

\- Eu não queria me envolver, porque eu sabia que as coisas acabariam extamente desse jeito! Que um dia você perceberia quem eu realmente sou, e...

\- Acabaram assim porque você quis! Porque você fez tudo o que pode pra me afastar. Você preferiu correr pras drogas ao invés de falar comigo, preferiu ir se vender pro Eric, simplesmente porque o Tom te pediu. Que diabos, Jared! Por quê?

\- Eu não sei! - Sua voz tremeu e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, Jared não conseguiu evitar. - Eu só precisava sair daquela casa, só queria fugir… Porque é isso o que eu faço sempre… eu fujo! Então eu tinha drogas no carro, e… às vezes, quando as pessoas repetem muito alguma coisa, a gente simplesmente acaba acreditando. E era daquela maneira que eu estava me sentindo naquele momento… como se eu não passasse de um maldito prostituto!

\- Quem fez isso com você, Jay? Eu sei que o que o Kevin falou foi a gota d'água, e também sei sobre o Chris, mas… tem mais coisas que você não me contou, não tem? Eu entendo se você não quiser mais falar sobre o passado, mas eu sinto que alguém mais te feriu, além da sua mãe e do seu padrasto, e fez você construir essa muralha em torno do seu coração.

\- Matt Cohen é o nome dele - Jared olhava fixamente para as próprias mãos em seu colo. Era difícil falar sobre o passado, mas Jensen merecia saber. - Ele tinha uma espécie de pensão, tirava garotos como eu das ruas e levava pra viver lá. Não era muito diferente, eu continuava me prostituindo nas ruas, mas era bom ter um lugar pra dormir e uma refeição decente três vezes ao dia. Eu morei lá por dois anos, mais ou menos. Nós nos envolvemos e… - Jared riu, fechando os olhos. - Quando eu penso no quão inocente e idiota eu era, acreditando em suas promessas... Cada centavo que eu ganhava nas ruas, entregava pra ele, acreditando que algum dia ele iria embora comigo, quando tivéssemos dinheiro o suficiente. Depois de um tempo ele disse que eu era o seu preferido, me comprou roupas caras e me arranjou os melhores clientes, com atendimento VIP e que pagavam melhor… Até o dia que eu o flagrei com um garoto novato e descobri que era tudo mentira. E ele jogou na minha cara aquilo que eu sempre ouvia nas ruas... que eu não passava de um prostituto.

\- Que maldito!

\- Eu já estava acostumado a ouvir aquilo, mas é diferente ouvir de alguém que você… - fez uma pausa, pensativo. - Hoje eu não sei se eu era apenas tolo, ou se eu acreditava nas promessas dele porque precisava de algo em que acreditar. Depois daquilo eu peguei as roupas que ele tinha comprado, roubei um dinheiro que eu sabia onde ele guardava e vim pra Nova York. Eu conheci um cara que me deu algumas dicas sobre os empresários e políticos ricos que pagavam por esses serviços, e dali pra frente… foi por minha conta. Nunca mais recebi ordens, e nunca mais… nunca mais me envolvi emocionalmente com alguém, até… até você aparecer e foder com o meu cérebro!

Jensen riu, apesar das lágrimas escorrendo por sua face. - Fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido isso.

\- Você não precisa disso, Jensen - Jared finalmente olhou em seus olhos. - Eu sei que você tem problemas com a autoestima por causa do seu pai, mas acredite… você é o cara mais incrível e perfeito que eu já conheci. Além de ser lindo, inteligente e sexy pra porra. Você pode ter quem você quiser, Jen. Por que eu? Você merece muito mais do que essa merda de vida que eu posso oferecer.

O loiro se aproximou e segurou o rosto de Jared entre as mãos. - Porque pra mim, você é perfeito. Eu queria que você pudesse se enxergar com os meus olhos, Jay. Queria que você percebesse o quão incrível você pode ser quando quer, quando não está fazendo o possível para se autodestruir, ou pra afastar as pessoas ao seu redor - Jensen secou as próprias lágrimas nas costas da mão. - Agora eu entendo… eu sei o por que de você se ter em tão baixa conta, mas isso é passado, Jared. Você não é apenas um prostituto, você é um homem brilhante, é gentil, você cuida das pessoas que ama, mesmo sem querer admitir que as ame - Jensen sorriu. - Você pode e merece ser amado, Jay, mas você precisa permitir isso. Precisa parar de tentar empurrar as pessoas que te amam pra longe. E eu sei o quanto é difícil, depois de tudo o que você passou, mas… você pode abrir o seu coração. Eu não vou machucá-lo, Jared… nunca! Eu amo você!

Jared fechou os olhos, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente e Jensen o abraçou forte.

\- Você acha que pode me perdoar algum dia?

\- Eu acho que nós podemos trabalhar nisso - Jensen sorriu e o beijou. Ainda havia esperanças… - Jay? - interrompeu o beijo, pois a curiosidade era grande demais. - O que você quis dizer com... desempregado? Você estava falando da seguradora, ou…?

\- Não só da seguradora. Eu não tenho mais nenhum vínculo com o Welling, nem com ninguém. Acho que está na hora de recomeçar a minha vida de outra maneira...

\- É muito bom ouvir isso... - Beijou-o mais uma vez. - É muito bom...

Os beijos se tornaram quentes, cheios de amor e saudades… Jared sentia que precisava de Jensen, como do ar para respirar. E Jensen sentia como se a luz do sol tivesse voltado à sua vida. Os dias de sofrimento e escuridão tinham ficado para trás, e a sensação de estar completo novamente era maravilhosa.

As roupas foram tiradas sem pressa. A necessidade de sentir, de tocar, de beijar cada centímetro de pele se fazia presente. Já despidos de suas camisetas, Jensen beijou o peitoral e abdômen do moreno, enquanto abria o botão e zíper do jeans, libertando sua ereção.

Ajoelhou-se entre suas longas pernas e deu um sorriso safado antes de tomar tudo o que podia em sua boca. O olhar de Jared era pura luxúria e os gemidos que escapavam de sua garganta incentivavam Jensen a continuar.

Chupou suas bolas, devagar… torturando-o. Lambeu da base até a glande, sugando-a de leve, fazendo sons molhados que deixavam o moreno enlouquecido. Jared segurou seus cabelos com força e Jensen sabia exatamente o que ele queria. Apenas relaxou e deixou que ele fodesse a sua boca. Gostava de senti-lo bem fundo em sua garganta e de vê-lo perder o controle… estavam sempre sincronizados, era perfeito.

Jensen queria mais… parou o que fazia, rindo ao ouvir Jared reclamar, e livrou-se das próprias calças, subindo em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Jared sorriu, satisfeito, e beijou sua boca daquele jeito possessivo que Jensen tanto amava. Beijou também seu maxilar e pescoço, enquanto seus dedos, lambuzados com saliva, abriam caminho entre as nádegas do loiro.

Jared parou de beijá-lo apenas para vê-lo… Jensen era tão lindo e sexy, mas durante o sexo ele era ainda mais. Sua pele brilhando de suor, a boca avermelhada pelos beijos e seus olhos semicerrados… Jared podia perder-se naquela visão. Os gemidos dele enquanto se fodia em seus dedos faziam o moreno perder completamente a sanidade, se é que ainda tinha alguma.

Alcançou a calça de Jensen e o loiro tirou um preservativo de sua carteira. Vestiu-o no pênis do outro e sentou devagar, até sentí-lo bem fundo dentro de si. Jared gemeu alto e agarrou suas nádegas, ajudando o loiro com os movimentos.

Seus corpos suados estavam em perfeita sincronia, e a mão grande de Jared em volta do seu pau fazia Jensen delirar pelo prazer. Gozaram quase no mesmo instante e ainda permaneceram abraçados por algum tempo, como se a separação pudesse ser dolorosa demais.

\- Jay… tem só uma coisa que eu preciso perguntar - Jensen falou depois de algum tempo. - Isso tudo que aconteceu me fez pensar… o meu amor faz mal a você? Por favor, eu preciso saber.

\- Não, Jensen - Jared segurou o rosto do loiro, olhando em seus olhos, como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. - Você apenas… me fez sentir novamente, e acho que eu não estava preparado pra isso. Mas você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, nunca duvide disso.

\- Bom - o loiro sorriu, não querendo tornar o momento dramático demais. - Porque eu não estava mesmo disposto a desistir de você.

\- E eu sempre pensei que não fosse um cara de sorte - Jared sorriu e o beijou novamente. Talvez fosse hora de deixar o passado para trás.

J2

Uma semana se passou e estavam deitados na cama de Jensen pela manhã, depois de uma longa noite regada a cerveja, pizza e sexo.

\- Por que San Francisco? - Jensen perguntou, curioso. Era a primeira vez que realmente conversavam sobre o futuro.

\- É só uma ideia. Eu estive lá só uma vez, mas amei a cidade. E Sonoma fica há uma hora de distância, existem muitas vinícolas por lá. Com o dinheiro da venda desse apartamento, talvez eu pudesse me tornar sócio de uma.

\- Vinícola? Tem certeza que você vai ser capaz de trabalhar em uma sem consumir todo o estoque?

\- É um risco - Jared riu. - Você tem razão… mas acho que eu posso apenas administrar, sem ter que lidar diretamente com a bebida, não é?

Jensen riu.

\- Talvez eu possa voltar pra faculdade e você pode ir junto comigo pra me passar cola - brincou.

\- Até parece que você precisa disso. Aposto que você era um dos alunos mais nerds. Na verdade… eu não sabia que você tinha ido pra faculdade.

\- Eu tentei, depois de deixar o Matt. Mas eu sempre tive a sensação de não me encaixar, entende?

\- Entendo - Jensen falou com sinceridade.- Apesar de eu ter o Chris como amigo naquela época, eu me sentia assim quase o tempo todo. Bom… será que a conversa sobre você consultar um psicólogo ou psiquiatra a gente deve adiar?

\- Se eu tiver direito a voto, sim.

\- Okay… mas não pense que eu irei esquecer. - Jensen sorriu e o beijou. Jared não tinha surtado com a menção de um psicólogo, já podia ser considerado um começo. - Eu gosto - Falou, pensativo.

\- Do quê?

\- Da ideia de morar em San Francisco.

\- Tem certeza que você está pronto pra deixar Nova York?

\- Eu não tenho nada aqui, além do Chris e do Chad. E estando com você, eu vou até o inferno, se precisar.

\- Eu espero que não precise - Jared sorriu e contornou o maxilar de Jensen com seu dedo indicador. - Eu te levaria pro céu, se pudesse, mas acho que não tem vaga pra mim por lá, então… - brincou.

\- Falando em Chris e Chad… eu não acredito que o Chris não me contou nada.

\- Dois traidores, isso é o que eles são. Ainda acho que o Chris é uma má influência pro Chad, mas okay… - Jared Bufou.

\- Você está sendo implicante! - Jensen riu.

\- Eu? - Jared brincou, fazendo cara de indignado. - Agora, o que você acha de tirar essa bunda linda da cama e sair pra correr um pouco comigo?

\- Correr? - Jensen o olhou, incrédulo. - Acho que eu vou dormir mais um pouco. Me acorda quando você voltar?

\- Okay seu preguiçoso! - Jared deu um beijo breve no loiro, vestiu uma bermuda e uma camiseta e fechou a porta do quarto ao sair.

Ao passar pelo corredor, parou diante da outra porta, o único cômodo da casa que nunca havia entrado, pois estava sempre trancado, mas desta vez estranhou ao ver a chave do lado de fora da porta.

Jensen tinha dito que guardava móveis e coisas que não utilizava lá dentro, mas mesmo assim Jared abriu a porta, curioso.

Para sua surpresa, ao acender a luz, percebeu que não havia nada lá dentro, além de uma velha escrivaninha, e uma parede repleta de fotografias.

A princípio, pensou serem do trabalho de Jensen, mas ao se aproximar, notou que eram todas suas… Algumas eram recentes, outras mais antigas, em torno de três anos atrás... Jared no bar, na boate, no estacionamento, Jared com outros homens, olhares, beijos, sorrisos… até mesmo sua tristeza Jensen tinha conseguido capturar. Era um tanto assustador, mas nada se comparava a foto que Jared arrancara da parede e agora segurava em sua mão. Era uma foto amarelada pelo tempo, de pelo menos dez anos atrás. Jared estava sentado na arquibancada da quadra de esportes da escola, com o olhar distante…

\- Jared? Você não ia sair pra correr? - Jensen estava parado na porta, olhando-o, assustado.

\- O que é isso, Jensen?

\- Eu… eu posso explicar, eu…

\- Isso é… - Jared apontou para a parede, confuso. - É um pouco perturbador, você ter tirado todas essas fotos sem que eu soubesse, mas… Como você conseguiu essa foto, Jensen? - mostrou-lhe a foto que segurava. - Como? - Jared praticamente gritou, parecia transtornado.

\- Você com certeza não se lembra, mas nós estudamos na mesma escola.

\- O quê?

\- Eu já era apaixonado por você naquela época. Essa foto foi tirada alguns dias antes de você deixar a escola. Você simplesmente desapareceu, ninguém tinha notícias suas. No dia antes de você sumir, eu estava na quadra de esportes, no final da aula, quando três garotos me espancaram e tentaram me estuprar. Você estava na arquibancada, fumando, e me salvou.

\- Não… você não pode ser o mesmo garoto que… Jenny?

\- Sim, era assim que eles me chamavam, além de bichinha e outras coisa piores. Eu era apenas um garoto nerd e tímido, usava óculos… você estava de carro e me levou até o hospital. Foi a última vez que eu te vi, até te reencontrar muitos anos depois, aqui em Nova York.

\- Por que você nunca me contou?

\- Como eu poderia te contar sobre a foto, sem que você descobrisse essa minha… - Jensen apontou para a parede, envergonhado - obsessão? Não é algo do que eu me orgulhe, mas as fotografias eram uma maneira de ter um pouco de você, de me sentir próximo, mesmo sem que você me notasse. E sobre esta foto, eu não te mostrei, porque não queria que você se lembrasse de mim daquela maneira, como um fracassado. Você se lembra de uma conversa que tivemos naquele final de semana na praia, onde eu disse que amava os super heróis, mas com o tempo eles haviam me decepcionado, porque nunca estavam lá pra me salvar?

\- Eu disse que uma hora você teria que perceber que super heróis não existem. Mas o que isso tem a ver, Jensen?

\- Eles existem, Jared. Você foi meu herói naquele dia. Sem nem mesmo me conhecer, você entrou em uma briga com os caras por minha causa, quando ninguém nunca tinha feito algo parecido por mim.

\- Você está confundindo as coisas, Jensen…

\- Depois que eu saí do hospital naquela noite e voltei pra casa, o meu pai me espancou mais uma vez. A minha vida continuou a mesma por um tempo, mas eu nunca me esqueci do que você me disse naquele dia…

_"Saia dessa merda dessa escola enquanto é tempo. Nem o seu pai, os professores, seus super-heróis - apontou para as HQs que Jensen carregava junto com seus livros - ou nem mesmo a polícia vai ajudar. Assuma o controle da sua vida, porque ninguém vai fazer isso por você."_

\- E foi o que eu fiz… eu levei algum tempo ainda pra juntar algum dinheiro, porque eu não podia fugir de casa só com as roupas do corpo, e então eu fui embora, sem olhar para trás. Se eu consegui deixar o meu pai abusivo para trás e assumir o controle da minha vida, foi por sua causa, Jay.

\- Então é isso? - Jared parecia ferido, seus olhos estavam marejados. - Foi por isso que você se apaixonou? Por uma porra de um herói?

\- O quê? Não!

\- Eu não sou nem nunca fui um herói, Jensen! - Jared estava com muita raiva, não podia controlar.

\- Eu não preciso que você seja, mas você salvou a minha vida!

Jared gargalhou, histérico.

\- Você não tem ideia das coisas que eu fiz, Jensen - Havia dor em sua voz, e Jensen só queria poder consertar as coisas.

\- O seu passado não importa mais, Jay.

\- Você quer saber o que eu fiz quando eu desapareci, depois de te deixar naquele hospital? Eu vou te contar toda a verdade, então você vai entender porque a minha cabeça é tão ferrada, e vai ver que eu posso ser qualquer coisa, menos um herói, Jensen.

\- Jay, por favor…

\- Eu te falei sobre o meu padrasto, não falei? - Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, andando de um lado para o outro, em um gesto nervoso. - As coisas só pioraram, e um dia eu liguei pra polícia, o denunciando. O policial que veio lá em casa era amigo dele, só conversou com a minha mãe e foi embora.

\- Por isso você disse que nem a polícia iria me ajudar? - Jensen constatou, com tristeza.

\- A mim não ajudou. Mas o meu padrasto era um cafetão, provavelmente o policial também utilizava os serviços dele. Talvez até da minha mãe.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Meu padrasto tinha uma cabana de caça, onde ia duas vezes por semana. Ele colocava armadilhas no meio da mata e ia recolhê-las na manhã seguinte. Eu conhecia o lugar, porque ele tinha me drogado uma vez e me levado lá pra se divertir com mais dois amigos - Jared riu, mas sua expressão era pura dor. - Então eu passei a manhã cavando um buraco atrás da cabana. Naquela noite, eu cheguei lá antes dele e fiquei esperando... Quando ele entrou, eu o acertei com uma pá. Ele caiu, mas ainda tentou se levantar, então eu bati de novo e de novo... Ele estava sangrando, mas eu não me importei, Jensen... Eu não senti nenhuma piedade, nem nada... era como se eu tivesse vendido a minha alma naquele momento.

\- Jay…

\- Não foi um acidente, Jensen. Foi tudo minimamente planejado. Eu tinha colocado plástico no chão da cabana, então o arrastei até o buraco que eu havia cavado, joguei-o lá dentro e o cobri com terra. Eu ainda tive a impressão de vê-lo respirar enquanto o cobria...

Jensen não disse nada, mas seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas.

\- O pior de tudo é que... eu pensei que fosse me sentir aliviado depois daquilo. Eu poderia ter uma vida novamente, não poderia? - Jared engasgou com um soluço. - Ele nunca mais iria me tocar ou fazer isso com os outros garotos e garotas… porque não, eu não era o único. Mas muito pelo contrário... Eu tenho pesadelos com ele até hoje, quase todas as noites, eu... eu nunca mais consegui ser eu mesmo. Por isso, ao mesmo tempo em que eu tenho raiva do Matt Cohen, por ter me feito de idiota aquele tempo todo, eu penso que se não fosse por ele, se eu não tivesse algo pra acreditar naquela época, eu provavelmente teria dado fim na minha própria vida. Você vê, Jensen, eu nunca fui um herói. Um assassino, é o que eu sou. Um assassino!

\- Não...

\- E você… você nunca me amou de verdade. Você se apaixonou por um herói… por uma maldita ilusão! - Jared foi embora, transtornado, e Jensen caiu de joelhos ali mesmo, naquele quarto, sem conseguir impedi-lo. 

Tinha estragado tudo… Como em um momento estavam felizes, fazendo planos para o futuro, e de repente Jared estava indo embora da sua vida? E Jensen podia sentir… desta vez seria para sempre.

Não haviam mais lágrimas para chorar e Jensen só queria que aquela dor acabasse. Não aguentaria perder Jared mais uma vez… não queria ter uma vida sem ele.

Sem pensar coerentemente, foi até o armário do banheiro e apanhou o frasco de calmantes que guardava lá há algum tempo. Queria dormir por dias seguidos… queria acordar e perceber que tudo não passava de um pesadelo… queria ver o sorriso de Jared mais uma vez, e foi esta a imagem que guardou em sua mente antes de apagar...

**_Continua..._ **

 


	20. Capítulo 20 - final

 Vivo? Não, não pode ser.

\- É este o homem que você diz ter assassinado há dez anos? - O experiente advogado com quem Jared fora se consultar, Robert Singer, virou a tela do computador para mostrar-lhe a foto.

\- Sim, é… é ele mesmo - Um pouco mais velho e com barba, mas não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que aquele era o homem que tinha roubado sua inocência e que Jared havia enterrado atrás de uma cabana em Dallas, há muitos anos atrás.

\- Então parece que você não fez um bom serviço. Paul Jonathan Smith, foi preso há três anos, com acusações de estupro e pedofilia. Ele foi preso em flagrante, eu apostaria minhas fichas que ele vai apodrecer atrás das grades, se sobreviver a prisão por tanto tempo.

\- Mas eu…- Jared não conseguia entender.

O Homem o observou por um tempo. – Você parece estar querendo se punir por algo, mas mesmo que você se entregue à polícia, eles não vão poder prendê-lo por tentativa de assassinato, se nunca houve uma acusação, filho. Volte pra sua vida, e esqueça que esse homem existe. Ele não vale qualquer remorso que alguém possa ter.

\- Então… durante todos esses anos, enquanto eu acreditei que ele estava morto, ele continuou…

\- Eu entendo o seu ponto. E é bastante comum vítimas de abuso se culparem, mas nunca se esqueça que você foi uma vítima. Era responsabilidade da sua família e da sociedade te manterem em segurança, mas não é responsabilidade sua o que aconteceu a essas outras crianças. Se quer um conselho… viva a sua vida e procure ajuda profissional. Pode parecer bobagem, mas ajuda muito a lidar com tudo isso.

Ainda meio atordoado e sem saber o que pensar, Jared pagou pelos serviços do advogado e foi embora. Não era um assassino, afinal. Tinha guardado aquele segredo e remoído aquilo por tantos anos, em vão. Estava sempre lá… como uma sombra em sua alma, fazendo-o reviver aquele momento através de pesadelos, quase todas as noites.

Agora não saberia dizer o que era pior, ser um assassino ou saber que Paul ainda estava vivo. Pelo menos ele estava preso e pagando pelos seus crimes, talvez a prisão fosse pior do que a morte.

Precisava falar com Jensen. Precisava dizer a ele… talvez ainda tivessem uma chance...

Jared bateu na porta e ninguém atendeu, mas como o porteiro o havia deixado subir, e disse que Jensen não havia saído, girou a maçaneta, percebendo que a porta não estava trancada.

\- Jensen? - Foi direto para o quarto, querendo pedir perdão e animado para contar-lhe as novidades. - Jensen? - Estranhou pela maneira que o outro estava deitado, então viu a garrafa aberta de uísque no criado mudo e o frasco de comprimidos vazio sobre a cama.

\- Não! Não! Não! Não Jensen… Jen, o que você fez? - Jared se sentou na cama e o segurou em seus braços, percebendo que o outro não respirava.

Desesperado, ligou para a emergência, tentou fazer massagem cardíaca e respiração boca a boca, mas Jensen não teve nenhuma reação.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido… os paramédicos o afastaram para prestar os primeiros socorros. e Jared ainda viu quando tentaram reanimá-lo com o desfibrilador, em vão. Era tarde demais…

Tudo culpa sua. Não deveria ter ido embora daquela maneira e deixado Jensen sozinho, depois da briga que tiveram. Ou nunca deveria ter se reaproximado e Jensen ainda estaria vivo e feliz.

Agora tudo estava acabado, e Jared mal podia respirar, tamanha a dor que sentia em seu peito.

Saiu correndo do prédio, sem coragem de olhar para o corpo de Jensen mais uma vez. Dirigiu até o seu apartamento, mal podendo enxergar devido as lágrimas que lavavam seu rosto... Tudo o que queria era que o pesadelo acabasse, queria que aquela dor fosse embora, mas havia algo que precisava fazer antes…

Horas mais tarde, estava em Dallas, no Texas. Não permitiram sua visita no asilo durante a noite, então teve que ficar em um hotel e esperar até a manhã seguinte.

Não conseguiu dormir, sua mente vagava por todas as lembranças desde que conhecera Jensen. Só conseguia pensar no quanto tudo podia ter sido diferente, se tivesse simplesmente aceitado o seu amor, se não tivesse lutado com todas as suas forças para afastá-lo.

Perdido em sua dor, abraçou o próprio corpo, encolhido na cama, esperando o dia amanhecer…

J2

O quarto era espaçoso, com as paredes brancas. Havia uma cama confortável, um sofá com mais duas poltronas e uma TV, que provavelmente nunca tinha sido usada.

Era a primeira vez que Jared pisava lá, e foi um pouco chocante ver a sua mãe sentada em uma cadeira de rodas diante da janela, sem expressar qualquer reação quando o viu, depois de tantos anos.

Arrastou uma poltrona para diante da cadeira dela e a observou por um momento. Os cabelos castanhos agora estavam grisalhos, mas apesar da idade, das poucas rugas e da palidez da pele, ela ainda era uma mulher bonita.

"Eu te odiei por tanto tempo… - Falou, depois de alguns minutos. - Mas hoje eu olho pra você e só consigo sentir pena. Eu sempre quis saber por que você preferiu as drogas ao seu próprio filho, mas hoje eu posso entender… Às vezes a gente só precisa de algo pra fugir da realidade, não é? Eu nunca soube do que você fugia… você nunca me deu uma chance de me aproximar, de te conhecer de verdade… e agora é tarde, não é? É tarde pra todos nós.

"Às vezes eu sinto como se tivesse seguido os seus passos, mesmo querendo fugir de tudo que lembrava você. Não só na prostituição… acho que eu segui esse caminho, porque era o que eu sabia fazer de melhor, afinal. Mas assim como você sempre me afastou da sua vida, eu também sempre fiz de tudo pra afastar as pessoas que me amavam. Porque eu não achava que era digno de ser amado, eu… - Jared riu, sem humor. - Eu me lembro de uma das vezes em que eu pedi a sua ajuda e você me disse: 'Você logo se acostuma'.

"E você tinha razão… a gente se acostuma. Eu me acostumei a ser tratado como lixo… a não ter respeito pelo meu próprio corpo, a achar que não tinha o direito de ser amado… Mas você estava errada, agora eu sei. Nós não deveríamos nos acostumar com as coisas ruins. Mas a gente se acostuma e depois é muito mais difícil se acostumar com as boas novamente. É muito mais difícil voltar a confiar nas pessoas, é muito mais difícil acreditar que você possa ser amado.

"E por causa dessa minha cabeça ferrada, eu estraguei tudo… eu estava tão perdido na minha própria miséria que não percebi que o Jensen precisava tanto de mim quanto eu precisava dele. E agora não tem mais volta… eu sei o que espera por mim quando eu chegar em Nova York. Mas antes eu precisava vir aqui e te dizer que… Eu te perdoo. Hoje eu sei que você devia ter seus próprios demônios pra lutar, assim como eu tenho os meus, por isso eu te perdoo - Jared se levantou, fez um leve carinho nos cabelos de sua mãe, beijou-lhe a testa e foi embora, sem olhar para trás."

J2

Estar de volta em seu apartamento era praticamente uma tortura. No quarto, no banheiro, na sala de estar, na cozinha… tinha lembranças dele por todo lugar.

Jared pegou o que ainda sobrara na garrafa de uísque e foi até a varanda, onde se sentou no chão, e acendeu outro cigarro. Sua mente já estava entorpecida pela cocaína e pelo álcool que consumira há pouco, mas as memórias ainda estavam lá... Na primeira noite em que tinha trazido Jensen ali, quando, mesmo morrendo de medo, ele subiu na mureta e num ato de loucura, Jared o beijara e o masturbara lá mesmo. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia vê-lo… ainda podia ouvir os seus gemidos.

Nunca mais teria nada daquilo. Nunca mais poderia tocá-lo, nem sentir o seu cheiro ou ouvir sua voz e suas risadas… Nunca.

Jared bebeu mais alguns goles diretamente da garrafa e olhou para cima… Sua visão estava embaçada, mas o céu estava azul, e as nuvens brancas tinham o formato de dois grandes braços. Os braços de um anjo.

Gargalhou ao ouvir a voz de Jensen chamando o seu nome e caminhou em direção à mureta, ainda olhando para o céu.

\- É você, não é seu bastardo? - Falou, em meio aos soluços e risadas. Sua mente estava nublada e confusa. - Você voltou pra me buscar? Não ouse me deixar aqui sozinho, Jensen Ackles! - Gritou. - Não depois de ter feito eu amar e acreditar no amor novamente. Não depois de eu ter tido você em meus braços… Eu não posso… não posso viver com esse vazio! Por favor, me diga que você voltou pra me buscar!

\- Jared?

\- Jensen? - Jared subiu na mureta e abriu os braços.

\- Jared, não! - Jensen correu em sua direção e o agarrou, puxando-o de volta, antes que ele desse o próximo passo.

\- Jensen! - Seu corpo todo tremia e as lágrimas escorriam livremente. - Você... você voltou! - Jared não sabia se o que via era real, ou se estava alucinando.

Jensen o abraçou forte, como se tivesse medo que Jared fugisse dos seus braços. Podia aguentar qualquer coisa, menos a sua morte. O desespero ao vê-lo tentar se atirar do prédio era tão grande que suas pernas tremiam. Seu coração batia tão forte, que o loiro se perguntava se Jared podia ouví-lo…

Percebendo que o moreno estava completamente fora de si, e não falava nada coerente, Jensen fez sinal para o porteiro, para que ele chamasse uma ambulância.

O homem ainda estava parado na porta da sala, sem coragem de se aproximar. Tinha sido ele quem avisou Jensen quando Jared voltou para casa, dizendo que ele parecia drogado e completamente fora de si.

Jensen viera o mais rápido que pôde. Tinha procurado por Jared desde que saíra do hospital, assim como os seus amigos, e quando Chad descobrira que Jared comprou uma passagem para o Texas, tudo o que lhes restava era esperar.

\- Eu estou aqui, Jay! Eu estou aqui! - Jensen falava devagar, precisava que ele entendesse. - Desculpe pela minha fraqueza, eu… eu pensei que tinha perdido você para sempre, e não aguentei… Me desculpe! Eu não queria fazer você passar por isso, meu amor - Jensen o abraçava forte.

\- Mas você… - Jared tinha alguns momentos de lucidez, embora parecesse confuso. - Você não estava respirando, eu… eu vi!

\- Parece que os paramédicos conseguiram me trazer de volta - tentou sorrir, sem sucesso. - Jay, eu sinto muito… - Ficaram apenas abraçados por mais algum tempo, e Jensen torcia para que a ajuda chegasse logo.

\- É você mesmo? - Jared segurou o rosto do loiro entre as mãos. - É você… eu te amo, Jen… Eu te amo tanto… - sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

\- Eu também amo você, Jay. E você estava errado... eu não me apaixonei por uma ilusão, agora eu tenho certeza, mais do que nunca. Na época talvez eu tenha perseguido esse amor pra ter algo no que acreditar, pra conseguir seguir em frente... mas hoje eu te amo exatamente pelo que você é. Não importa o quão ferrado nós dois sejamos... eu não preciso de um herói, eu só preciso de você. Eu preciso de você, Jay... - Jensen o abraçou mais uma vez, e então se afastou para deixar os paramédicos o levarem.

Jared o olhou, assustado com o que estava acontecendo, mas Jensen segurou sua mão, lhe passando segurança.

\- Está tudo bem, Jay... eu estarei com você o tempo todo. Eu nunca mais vou te deixar – Prometeu, enquanto o sedaram e o colocaram em uma maca.

Ambos estavam emocionalmente destruídos; Jared precisaria de muita ajuda psicológica profissional para superar os seus traumas, e havia muito o que consertar… A única certeza que Jensen tinha era que enquanto estivessem juntos, tudo ficaria bem.

...

_**Your Guardian Angel** _

_Seu Anjo da Guarda_

_(The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

_..._

_**When I see your smile** _

_Quando vejo seu sorriso_

_**Tears run down my face I can't replace** _

_Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto e não posso fazê-las voltar_

_**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out** _

_E agora que eu sou mais forte descobri_

_**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul** _

_Como esse mundo se torna frio e penetra em minha alma_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one** _

_E sei que acharei no meu íntimo que posso ser o único_

_..._

_**I will never let you fall** _

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

_**I'll stand up with you forever** _

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

_**I'll be there for you through it all** _

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven** _

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

_..._

_**Seasons are changing** _

_As estações estão mudando_

_**And waves are crashing** _

_As ondas se quebrando_

_**And stars are falling all for us** _

_Todas as estrelas caem por nós_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter** _

_Os dias aumentam e as noites diminuem_

_**I can show you I'll be the one** _

_Eu eu posso te mostrar que serei o único_

_..._

_**I will never let you fall** _

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

_**I'll stand up with you forever** _

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

_**I'll be there for you through it all** _

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven** _

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

_..._

_**Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart** _

_Por que você é meu, você é meu, é meu verdadeiro amor, meu coração inteiro_

_**Please don't throw that away** _

_Por favor, não o jogue fora_

_**Cause I'm here for you** _

_Por que eu estou aqui por você_

_**Please don't walk away and** _

_Por favor não se vá_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay** _

_Por favor diga que você vai ficar, ficar_

_..._

_**Use me as you will** _

_Me use como você quiser_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill** _

_Puxe minhas cordas apenas por emoção_

_**And I know I'll be ok** _

_E eu sei que ficarei bem_

_**Though my skies are turning gray** _

_Embora meus céus se tornem cinza_

_..._

_**I will never let you fall** _

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

_**I'll stand up with you forever** _

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

_**I'll be there for you through it all** _

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven** _

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

_…._

_**Fim.** _


End file.
